Immortal Continuum
by anita11
Summary: "It's been over 100 years since it all started. They all hoped that the first war would bring a time of peace amongst the immortals; however, greed has a way of overpowering reason. This was their down fall." -Sequel to Immortal Wolves. Last one in this Saga. I highly suggest you read Immortal and Immortal Wolves before this one. OC/NC. Rated M for Adult subjects. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really poured a lot of myself into Sarah and I really didn't want her story to end, but alas, it had to. Originally this story was going to be a series of outtakes about what happened to Sarah, Liam and Lina but then I got this great idea to incorporate all the different events into one story plot. I have never written anything this complex, so I apologize if it gets confusing but I will try to write it as best I can. Please be kind because I am not a professional writer at all! **

**Summary: This story includes several story lines and several plots all wrapped up into one. It takes place about a century after Immortal Wolves. Its mostly going to be other characters and characters from Immortal wolves but I promise there will be some Nessie and Leah in the mix. You will see what happens to all the characters through the eyes of a new generation. These new characters will uncover all the secrets of their family and they will get caught up in a war that they never knew existed.**

**************************************************************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. Anita11 owns everything else. **

* * *

**Prologue**

_"It's been over 100 years since it all started. They all hoped that the first war would bring a time of peace amongst the immortals; however, greed has a way of overpowering reason. This was their down fall._"

"Will you stop being so cryptic and get to the damn point!" Amy told her older brother. They all sat around the fire watching the green flames fickler as they listened to their favorite Quileute legends. A century later six teenager still told scary stories around a bonfire as their ancestors did. They were a small nation but they were one of the few nations whose traditions prevailed along the centuries of outside influence and technology.

Anthony, the oldest of the group, narrowed his eyes at his spirited little sister, trying not to laugh, as she stuck out her tongue in response to his scowl. The others chuckled at the two siblings, while rolling their eyes at this common bickering.

"As I was saying, the greed of the Volturi would eventually become their downfall. For a new power had risen from the shadows of the past and they were the Quileute immortal wolves." All the young Quileutes cheered at the mentioning of the wolves. All of them felt a connection with these heroes. They recognized them as their ancestors. Even though none of them truly believed that the legends were true, in their hearts, they felt the calling of the warriors they held within.

Billie smiled at the twelve year old girl sitting next to Anthony. This was the last time she would hear the old stories for a while and Billie knew how much she loved them. Though she had heard the legends many times from her grandparents and older brother, Billie was going to miss the stories just as much as her little cousin Cameron.

Jaime, Billie's older brother, watched them both carefully as Anthony told the old story. Cameron had been so different since the accident. They were all hoping that a nice old fashioned bonfire would cheer her up and so far it seemed to be working.

"You see..." Anthony continued, "Though there were many wolves, most of them had imprinted and chosen to release their wolves in order to be with their imprints and start a family but there were a few wolves who chose to remain as our protectors. These wolves became the immortal wolves." Anthony told them.

"The immortal wolves were wolves who had not imprinted so instead of marrying just anyone, they chose to live forever until they found their imprints. It was said that some of the immortal wolves, were wolves who imprinted on _half-breeds_." He said the last word as if it had a bad taste in his mouth. The others booed at the mentioning of the half-breeds. Only Cameron and Alexias, her distant cousin, felt excitement at their mentioning. Alexias cheered trying to annoy her friends. Brendon, who was sitting next to her as usual, covered her mouth and booed again. She laughed and punched her best friend playfully.

"Ok. ok. So the Volturi's power was weakened after the first confrontation that happened right here on our lands. Their own vampire community didn't trust them. After that first battle, all had seen that the Volturi were abusing their power and had to be stopped. That first battle was an eye opening experience for everyone. The immortal world was introduced to new members of the mythical community, the shape shifters. The Volturi wanted them almost as much as they wanted the yellow eyed vampires that had powers, so they waited until the right moment to strike and this moment came when the first Alpha female was born."

"About a decade after the first confrontation with the Volturi, a child was born into the Quileute nation. This child was the daughter of the Alpha Jacob Black and his imprint Vanessa aka Nessie Black. The leeches accused Nessie and her child of being a half breeds. Some say that they believed Nessie to be the daughter of one of the yellow eyes but we all know that vampires can't have children. It was all a vicious lie so that they had an excuse to attack us again. The Volturi thought they could trick the vampire community into believing that Nessie and her child were a mix breed because Nessie was introduced to Chief Jake by the Cullens as their daughter. Nonetheless, it didn't work because the child of Jacob Black was human just like her mother. The problem was that they has to prove it."

"The wolves were strong but their numbers were small compared to the Volturi. Seeing that their numbers had decreased because of the wolves who stopped phasing, the immortal wolves joined forces with the yellow eyed bloodsuckers. The yellow eye covens were unlike other vampires because they fed on animal blood. This allowed them to create stronger bonds of love and friendship but it also weakened them. Nevertheless, with the wolves at their side they created a new ruling family called the Olympians. Together, the Olympians were unstoppable, as the Volturi soon found out." Anthony took a moment to smile as he pictured them in his head, all looking like Greek gods before he continued.

"The vampire community that lived in Alaska joined the Olympians and together, they defeated the Volturi. Finally, the Volturi leader, Aro, was destroyed." Again, all the children cheered since they all despised Aro. "With Aro out of the way, a new Volturi formed in order to maintain the secrecy of the mythical community. This new Volturi was different and eventually even some of the Olympians joined them in order to maintain peace and balance among the immortals. The immortal wolves became the guardians and protectors of human life and to this day they say that they are the most feared of the immortals and that no vampire dares to hunt within their perimeter. This is why the Olympic peninsula has the least missing people and deaths in all of the United States. It is because these lands are still protected by the Immortal Wolves to this very day." Anthony looked around making it seem as if the wolves could be watching but he was interrupted by one small snicker.

"I don't think that's what really happened." Cameron said. Jaime smiled at her.

"They're only stories, kiddo. None of it really happened." He told his little cousin.

"Yes it did. I just don't think the story Tony told is correct. I have a feeling that the legends were tampered with." She said confidently.

"And why would they do that?" Billie teased.

"I think they changed the legends to make sure we never find the immortals. If you were immortal and you needed to hide, isn't that the easiest way to do it?" Cameron suggested.

"I guess you'll have to take that up with the council. I'm sure great grandpa Collin will love to hear your version." Alexias teased. All the kids were trying to keep the mood light when in reality they were all upset about their friends leaving them. In a few hours, Cameron's father would send his lawyer to pick up Cameron, Billie and Jaime and all three would be leaving the reservation, perhaps forever.

"Well I'm sure that even a super genius like you can't find mythical beings so it doesn't really matter does it?" Billie tickled her and Cameron squirmed on her lap until she was back on the sand next to her.

"It would be pretty cool though. If they were real." Billie continued.

"Yeah. It would be amazing." Cameron said dreamily and they all continued talk and say goodbye to their friends.

* * *

**Cameron**

It was a short flight. I wished it was longer. I wasn't looking forward to seeing my father again. I didn't even know he existed until he suddenly decided to take custody of us after our parent's death. He wasn't even at the funeral but a week after the funeral, aunt Rita's cousin, Yuren got an email from my dad claiming he received a letter from my mother, through her lawyer, saying that he was my biological father and he wanted the three of us to stay with him. Cousin Yuren fought for us but my dad had DNA on his side and the letter that was left behind by my mother in case she died.

I wished mom would have never written that letter but as much as I wanted to be angry at her, I couldn't because I had this strange sense that she kept him away from me to protect me. I felt something was wrong with him from the moment I met him. It was a gnawing feeling that gave me a feeling of dread and fear. Most people would brush off this feeling as nerves but the last time I felt this way was when our parents died. I knew they were gone long before the police came to our door. I just hoped that this time I am wrong and what I am feeling is just nerves because there was no going back now. The judge signed the papers and we all were on our way to living with a man who was a stranger but who was also our closest kin.

Before this all happened, I only knew my father as uncle Danny's identical twin. In my heart, uncle Danny was the only father figure I ever knew and it was strange to know that his twin was my father. But he wasn't a real father. He was a stranger to me and to my cousins, Billie and Jamie who I loved like my brother and sister. He was absent from all of our lives but the judge didn't care about that. My father was genetically identical to Jaime and Billie's real father, so the stupid judge claimed we would be better off with a familiar face. He didn't understand that my father had never been a part of our lives. Not as a dad, not as an uncle, not as anything. He didn't even come for us himself. He came to meet me the day of the trial and then he had his lawyer fly us after the hearing. It was all so stupid. DNA doesn't make a family, love does.

We arrived at the airport early in the morning. My father looked angry from the moment saw us but it was when he saw my dog Nala that he was really pissed. Nala looked at my father and her shackles went up, then, she howled and barked at him. When dad glared at Nala she growled at him which was strange because loved everyone. She especially loved uncle Danny and, since dad looked just like him, I thought for sure that she would be ok with him. I guess I was wrong.

"I'm sorry. Maybe she's confused because you look like uncle Danny but you don't smell like him." I tried to explain. It only seemed to make my father angrier.

"What the hell is that thing doing here?!" He almost growled. His lawyer walked over to him and whispered something in his ear.

"I did not agree to this!" He growled at his lawyer. She looked at him defiantly and whispered something again. He calmed down and walked over to his car. He loaded our bags wordlessly and within minutes we were off.

The drive to his house was hard. Dad looked angry and irritated. He didn't say one word to us. At first I was angry that my mother, Leanna, never told me about him. Apparently, she didn't even tell him about me, but, now I could see why. She didn't trust him and neither did I. Inside I had a mix of emotions because even though he was my father, I felt that something terrible was going to happen if we stayed with him. I felt powerless. I looked up to the moonless night and it made me feel hopeless. It brought tears to my eyes and my brother/cousin held me closer to him when he saw them.

We arrived to a solitary are a of town by the afternoon. The house was big and so was the property that surrounded it. Dad was a prominent scientist and he was loaded, which was another reason he was able to get custody of all of us. He spent so much money on one of the best known lawyers in the state yet he was upset by us from the moment he met us as if he didn't want us. I don't know why he fought for our custody. Billie and Jaime said that he never showed any interest about being uncle to them before. Why did he want us?

We went into the large house and I was surprised at how beautifully it was decorated. It was like a magazine.

"The dog stays outside. You are responsible for it, understand? I don't want so see it. I don't want to hear it or deal with anything that has to do with it. You can put it in the garage for tonight until I figure out a more permanent solution for it."

"But she usually sleeps in my room." I said quietly. My dad gave me such a furious look that it made Nala bark at him again. I held to her leash tightly and pulled her back.

"That thing is definitely not sleeping in this house." He growled. Jaime stepped forward and took the leash from me.

"The garage is fine for her tonight. I'll build her a dog kennel and a nice dog run behind the garage so that you'll never have to see her. I promise she won't be a problem." Jaime told him. Father relaxed his stance slightly.

"That'll be fine. The moving truck is coming in the morning with all your stuff. I'll have your biometrics imputed in the morning so that you can get in and out without setting the alarm. Of course, if you kids know how to do it yourselves that will save us all some time. The lock code for this weeks is 150275. Memorize it." He told us as we walked into the large foyer.

"The master bedroom is downstairs so you have the upstairs to yourselves. Help yourself to whatever room you want upstairs. Down that hallway is my study, entertainment room, and bedroom, which are all off limits. If you want to watch tv, there's televid systems all the rooms upstairs. There are no maids here so whatever you mess up you clean up. Got it." He told us sternly.

"Yes sir." I said quickly. I didn't like the angry way he was looking at us. He stared at me for a moment. It was the longest time that he looked at me. Then he turned to the kitchen.

"I don't cook. The takeout menus already uploaded to the kitchen system and the phone for grocery delivery is already recorded into the televid. You can have them scan my card for identity confirmation when you order food. You can order anything you need unless you want to out to buy things for yourself. Since I don't have much in stock, you can order food for tonight but from tomorrow on, nobody comes in or out of this house after 9pm. Not even for delivery got it?" He asked Jaime.

"Yes, sir." Jaime told him.

"You drive now, right?" Father asked him.

"Um. Yeah." Jaime told him. He pulled out his wallet, took out a black card and gave it to Jaime.

"Good. Then you are in charge of the food, school supplies and driving yourself and the girls to school. Like I said, you're welcome to come and go as you please but no one leaves this house after 9pm. I was going to call a car service to take you to school but you can use the Toyota if you want to drive yourselves. I'll activate it for you tomorrow too but the backup keys are in the kitchen if you ever need it." He told Jaime.

"You're letting me use your car?" Jaime asked surprised.

"It's not my car. My ex's, I just never got around to get rid of it. Which reminds me. I expect you kids to stay upstairs and out of sight when I am entertaining company. Alright, well, I'm a busy man so I am heading my study and I don't want to be bothered. You guys are old enough to take care of each other so try not to bother me. Our lives don't have to be completely ruined by this situation." He said as he walked down the hallway and disappeared into his study.

"Our parent's just died and he treats us like his life was ruined? Asshole!" Billie said. She hated my father just as much as Jaime did.

"He's not even happy to know I exist." I said sadly. Billie took my hand and Jaime took the other.

"I'm almost 18 years old and the only time he ever came to see his family was for grandma and grandpa's funeral. He's a miserable, unhappy man which is probably why aunt Lee left him and never told him about you. Don't fry a wire over him. He's not worth it." Jaime told me. He looked at the card father gave him.

"Come on. Let's get you girls fed and ready for bed." He told us. We walked into the kitchen and Jaime pulled up the menu screens.

"Choose what you want while I go get Nala settled in the garage." He told us and rolled his eyes. I giggled and kissed Nala goodnight before he took her out. I was glad that Jaime offered to build a kennel for her so that we could keep her but I wasn't surprised by it. He would do anything for Billie and me. Jaime had always been very protective of us. He was the oldest. When mom left my dad, she went to live with aunt Aurita (Rita) and uncle Daniel (Danny). We have been living with them ever since so I was more like his baby sister than little cousin. Billie Ann was his real little sister but we all grew up together like siblings. She was fifteen so I really looked up to her and Jaime. Now we were all each other had.

Father's house was a lot more advanced than homes at the reservation. By the time Jaimie came back, we decided on pizza. Jaime used the televid to order pizza. We imputed our order on the screen and the integrated infrared scanned the card that was already uploaded to the website to complete the order. We had pizza in the fancy kitchen within 10 minutes. Everything was digitized and voice activated. Sensor/voice activated faucets, voice activated appliances with touch screen. Digital countertops with antimicrobial flashers. Actually it looked like almost every surface had a flash self-cleaning system, even the floors. No wonder he didn't have a maid.

We were still a little behind on all the advances of the 22nd century. We had smart appliances and I had seen smart features in some my friend's homes but I never lived in a full blown smart house. The rooms upstairs were just as amazing. There were four bedrooms upstairs and a small living area that Jaime said we would use to study. However, it had a large 3D televid so I doubted we would do much studying there. The closets had a digital scanning system to sanitize clothing as soon as we hung them. Most homes still use washers and dryers so I had never seen a smart closet. The only thing we would have to wash was our underwear or any stained clothing or linens. Everything was voice/sense activated from the lights, to the wall integrated televid system, to the temperature. Everything in the bathroom was self-sanitizing and voice activated including the dual water/waterless shower settings and toilet settings. We only had a touchscreen appliances back home so this was very impressive.

"At least the house is amazing." Jaime said after we explored the upstairs. I agreed. It was amazing but it wasn't home.

"I miss home." I told him. I felt a sense of disconnection from home that penetrated to my very soul. The only connections I felt were with my siblings and unfortunately with him. The more time I spent with him the more I felt connected to him even though he despised me. I felt the stupid tears in my eyes and they spilled out. Jaime took me in his arms and picked me up. He was really tall and strong for 17. He went into the first room he found and he laid me on the bed. The light automatically turned on as soon as he walked in.

"Why don't you girls sleep here? We can figure out the room stuff tomorrow when the truck arrives with our stuff."

"Ok." Billie told him. She got into the bed with me and Jaime put the covers over us.

"Lights off." He said as he walked out the door.

* * *

**Jaime**

It was after midnight when I got hungry again. I went down to the kitchen and saw uncle Jack there getting a beer. He stumbled away from the fridge which made me realize he was drunk. He sat on one of the counter stools and that's when he saw me. His face went rigid and hard. It was so difficult to look at his face, my dad's face. Uncle Jack was my dad's twin brother. He was an asshole and once he left the reservation he never came back except for his parent's funeral. He didn't even come for our parent's funeral.

"What the hell are you doing up?" He asked me.

"I got hungry. I'm just gonna get a snack." I told him, matching his harsh tone. I went over to the fridge and got out one of the power bars I saw earlier. I wanted some cereal but I wanted to get the hell away from him as soon as possible.

"You're just like him." He told me.

"I'm his son. I'm supposed to be like him." I told him.

"Just my luck. My asshole brother finally dies and I still get stuck with his fucking mini-me." He said and took a sloppy slurp of his beer. I instantly felt every muscle in my body go rigid.

"Don't talk about my dad that way!" I yelled at him before I could stop myself. Uncle Jack got up so quick, I barely had time to react. He grabbed my shirt and got right at my face. I saw the rabid wild look in his eyes and, for a moment, I was scared.

"Or what?! Don't forget, that the only kid I am actually responsible for is the little brat that bitch Leanna gave birth to. You and your sister are here out of the kindness of my heart!" He spat out and let go of me with a violent shove that made me land hard against the fridge.

"That brat is your daughter! She's gifted, kind and much better than you deserve. Why did you even have us come here?" I felt the tears sting my eyes. I was angry and a little scared so the tears came out of my eyes unwillingly.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out, now get the fuck out of my kitchen." He told me as he sat back down at the counter stool to drink.

I went back upstairs and checked on the girls. They were both still asleep. I suddenly didn't feel like sleeping alone so I got into the bed next to my sisters. I cried silently next to Billie until I fell asleep.

The truck came early in the morning. My asshole uncle was already gone which I was thankful for. I helped the movers unpack the few boxes and I helped the girls get settled. My parent's friends called us to see how we were settling in. It was so stupid that we had to be here with this man who clearly didn't want us. Especially because there were people who truly loved us back home. My mom didn't have siblings but she had plenty of cousins who would have taken us. Aunt Yurien wasn't mom's real sister but she loved us so much that she got lawyers and fought for us; however, since Cameron was uncle Jack's biological daughter and _our_ only immediate family he was able to win the custody battle easily.

"Are you guys unpacked?" I asked my sisters. They were sitting in the little sitting room watching something on the 3D televid.

"Yea. Wanna watch a movie with us?" Billie asked me. I laid across both their laps and smiled when they both complained. We watched the movie together. Just the three of us, like it would be from now on.

I took the first bedroom and let them pick the two that were furthest down the hall. I felt it would be safest now that I knew Jack drank. It didn't matter, though. All week he never came upstairs. He left before we woke up and he returned at dusk and disappeared. It was a nice arrangement. I slept with the door open, just to make sure he didn't come up but also to listen into the girls' room.

We had arrived on a Monday, Billie cried in her sleep all the way through to Thursday and that's when Cam started having nightmares. On Friday I decided to unpack all the old pictures and put them all around the upstairs area. I thought maybe it would help with the nightmares, unfortunately it only made everything worse.

That Friday night I heard Cam screaming in her sleep. Nala must have heard her too because she started howling and as soon as she did I heard a rumbling downstairs. Great! _He_ was up. I ran over to Cam's room almost running over Billie and we both went into her room. Cam sat on her bed looking up at us frightened. Looking up at me frightened.

"What the fuck is all that screaming?! This is my last day of peace damn it!" Uncle Jack yelled from downstairs. We heard him going up the stairs and Cam quickly came over to me holding on to me like she was afraid I would leave her.

"What is this? What the hell is this?!" Jack screamed. We walked down the hall to the living area. He was staring angrily at one of the pictures I set up earlier. He was definitely drunk but when he turned his face up to look at us, he looked horrifying. I had never seen a face contort with rage that way. Even his eyes were different. There was something almost feral about them. Cam gave a little yelp and buried her face at my side. He threw the picture over the little balcony that overlooked the entrance of the house and it crashed loudly against the floor downstairs. Nala howled again making his already furious eyes rage further.

"What the hell man?! That's all we have left of them!" I yelled at him.

"This is my house! I'm your fucking parent now!" He said and started throwing pictures. Nala started barking.

"I thought I said I didn't want to hear that damn mutt!" He roared and threw a picture of aunt Leanna, Cam, and Nala against the window so hard that it broke the window.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Cam cried at my side. She finally felt brave enough to look at him and look he gave her in return was one full of disgust. I almost growled at him.

"Get her out of here. Go take Nala for a walk around the property. I'll clean up here and take these down." I told Billie and handed Cam to her. Jack was still fuming as he watched them head down the stairs.

"I want all this crap out of here and clean up the damn mess downstairs!" He screamed. The girls were already down and out the door so I began to work.

* * *

**Billie**

I grabbed our jackets as we walked out the door and took Cam outside. It was dark out so Cam couldn't see the tears rolling down my eyes. I tried to keep my cool for Cam but seeing that evil man destroy the only memories of my family was too much. He wasn't my uncle, not anymore.

Jack lived in an area were houses had large plots of lands measured in acres. Our closest neighbor was over a mile away and he had been gone for the entire week we were here. A lot people in the city used these houses as vacation or weekend houses so I wasn't surprised. I went over to the kennel and took Nala out on her leash. There was a nice garden so I took Cam and Nala to see it.

"I hate him. I hate him! I want to go home!" Cam said suddenly and then she started crying. I sighed. Nala went over to her and laid by her feet next to her.

"I want that too but we can't. This is our life now." I told her, trying to keep myself calm so that I didn't fall apart in front of her. In many ways, Cam was older than me but in age I was older so I had to set the example.

"You shouldn't say that about your father." I told her even though I hated him too. The way he looked at his own daughter was frightening. My father had been angry at times but he never had that look on his face. It was so surreal to see that anger on a replica of my dad's face. Its like he defiled my dad somehow.

Cam started walking away from me as if my response upset her. Nala and I followed behind her. I sensed that she wanted to be alone so I shortened the leash on Nala and let Camwalk a few feet ahead for privacy. Cam's body froze suddenly and Nala went on alert. We all stopped and I looked around to see if there was something that startled Cam but there was nothing.

"Cam?" I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Her eyes came to focus and she looked at me afraid. Terrified.

"Jaime! He's hurting Jaime!" She yelled at my face and ran back to the house. Nala jumped and I lost my hols on the leash. She ran after Cam easily keeping up with her. I ran after them trying to catch up to Cam but she was always so much faster than me. I heard the screaming almost as soon as we got close to the house.

_"I'm not him! Get off me!"_ It was Jaimie. My heart started pounding faster than ever before and somehow my feet grew wings because I was running faster than I ever had before.

_"You took her from me! And because of you my life is gone! I'm gone!"_ I heard Jack scream. I ran harder when I heard my brother scream. I saw Cam run into the house with Nala and I heard her scream just as I ran in.

First thing I noticed was Cam shaking at the entrance of the living room and Nala was in front of her growling at an odd figure. My eyes focused on the figure and that's when I saw Jack on top of my brother beating him. Jaime's face was bloody and he was trying to throw punches back but Jack was too drunk to feel anything. I ran towards them as fast as I could and I jumped on Jack's back trying to choke him. I was trying to choke the monster with my father's face

"Billie no!" I heard my brother scream. Jack shoved me back and I hit my head against one of the tables, something fell over and shattered. Somewhere in my head I registered that I knocked down the flowers but it hurt too much for me to care. I saw him get up and come over to me. He grabbed my hair roughly.

"Why Rita? Why couldn't you love me?" He screamed at my face, his entire body was trembling at this point. I screamed and then I heard a loud growl. Nala finally jumped on Jack and was biting his arm. He let go of me. I quickly went over to Jaime to see if he was ok when I heard a loud shriek coming from Nala. I turned and saw Nala on the floor shaking and Jack kicked her, hard.

"Stop!" I heard Cam scream.

Everything after that happened so fast that I wasn't sure of what I saw. Jack turned his attention to Cam and so did I. She had a gun, pointed at his chest. Jack let out a loud feral growl that seemed more animal than man and then he took a stepped towards Cam. I couldn't see his face but I could see the look of terror in Cam's face. Something about his face must have startled her because she suddenly gasped, startled. That simple motion caused her to pull the trigger. Finally, I heard a gunshot. Cam was shaking. Her little hands trembled around the hard metal. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her little mouth was open in shock. She shot her father! I saw the bleeding wound on the side of his ribcage as he dropped to the floor.

"Shit!" Jaime managed to get up somehow and went over to him quickly to feel for a pulse while I took the gun away from Cam.

"Where the hell did you find this?" I asked her as I set the antiquated weapon on one of the tables.

"It it it was in a book on the sh...elf." She stuttered. She was still in shock. I saw the opened book on the floor. It had a cavity on the inside where the gun was hidden. How did she even know it was there? We heard a small whimper and we all turned to see Nala trying to stand. Cam ran to her and held her in her arms.

"She's really hurt." Cam said with a shaky voice. Jaime went over to them to examine the dog. I couldn't move. The only thing I could register was the dead body and the gun on the floor.

"How did you know where the gun was?" I asked her.

"I had a feeling." She told me in a whisper.

"Yea but how did you know to pick up that book?" I continued. She shook her head at me.

"This doesn't matter. My father is dead and Nala is hurt. What are we going to do?" She asked Jaime and started crying. I went over to her and I took her in my arms before I looked at Jaime too. He looked into my eyes and shook his head. He didn't know either. Our 12 year old sister just killed her father. Jaime walked over to the table and took the gun. He wiped it down.

"That will only get out the fingerprints, not the DNA. We need a PCR inhibitor like the stuff they use for pools." Cam said. She was gifted so it didn't surprise me that she knew this stuff.

"We have a pool so there should be supplies in the shed. Do you know what you're looking for?" He asked her. Cam nodded. I just looked at them horrified.

"What the hell are you two thinking? We clean the gun and then what? He's still dead. When he doesn't show up for work on Monday they'll come after us." I told them. We all looked at the dead body. I felt bad for him. He was always a miserable man but he was my father's brother. Cam looked at him with so much pain that it hurt me to see her.

"We can tell them it was a burglary." I quickly suggested.

"That won't match the evidence and I am not letting them send our sister to juvi. We're cleaning the gun, erasing all traces of our dna before we put the damn thing back where it was and then we are leaving. They can think he went into a drunken rage and we left. For all they know someone else shot him." He said.

"Do you think anyone is going to believe that story after they see your face and find your blood on the floor?" I asked him.

"We'll use the PCR inhibitor. It will be suspicious but they will probably think that the thief was getting rid of his DNA. they can't prove it was us." He said.

"What about your face? What about Nala? How do we explain that?" I asked him.

"I'll do what I can for Nala and me here with the first aid kit. He had a really good one in the garage so we may not need professional help. For now the most important thing is to get as far away from the crime scene as possible and fix the scene to our advantage before we go. If they find, we'll tell them we left before this happened. If they find us, we can say that we were running away from his violent tempers but that he was alive when we left." Jaime told me.

"In that case we should just take the gun with us so that they can't find it. They can't trace the bullet to any of us if the gun doesn't exist." Cam said mechanically. She was still staring at the body.

"I think they'll find it suspicious if his gun is missing." Jaime said.

"I don't think this gun is registered to him. Its not his gun." Cam said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked her. She finally looked away from him to the book I was holding.

"It was in mommy's favorite book, see." She showed us the title on the old book cover. _Wuthering Heights_.

"Make's sense. Aunt Lee always liked the old school stuff. This gun is ancient. Its probably not registered to her either." Jaime commented.

"No. It would have shown up on the list of assess if it was registered to her. It looks like a 2012 standard glock. Its an antique. Usually cops had these so maybe it was an heirloom." Cam said.

"So what are we going to do? They can track the car anywhere we go." I reminded them.

"Dad has the old Chevy truck in the garage. I saw it the other day when I went to see Nala. It will call attention to us in the big cities but it can't be traced." Cam told us.

"Why the hell does he have that? Aunt Leanna said that was like an old family heirloom or hers." I said confused.

"She left here without anything. Like she was running away. I bet you he was beating her." Jack said. I looked at him and he realized what he just said. We both looked at Cam to make sure she was ok but she seemed unaffected by his implication.

"Do you think it still runs?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"It'll run. No one will think anything of it and I bet the license plate can't be traced either so its our only chance." She told us.

"We're leaving tonight. We need to make it look like we are fleeing. Nobody knows what stuff we brought with us so go get some clothes. Don't take too much that they would suspect we're intentionally running away. One pair of jeans, a couple of shirts and underwear, we're not on vacation here. We have to make it look like we left in a hurry, in case they do find us." Jaime told us. Cam looked at her father one more time and nodded. As she looked at him she saw something. Her eyes glazed over again.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"I just thought I saw something weird. Impossible." She said. She was shaking again. I took her hand and we went upstairs to get out stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Again I want to remind you that, for now, I am not going to post on a weekly basis. I am shooting for every 2 weeks but we'll play it by ear so definitely put me on your alerts. Also, I know that you are having a hard time figuring out who these kids belong to. Just stay with me. The sole purpose of this story is to slowly reveal what happened to my other characters over the past century so ****all will be revealed in due time. :) I really hope you enjoy this chapter since this is where the supernatural stuff begins. Also, I know that some of the lingo is confusing. I tried to think of what technology and life would look like 200 years from now and this is what I came up with: Televid are what will replace televisions, telephone, computers and tablets. They can be physical all in one screens or they can be projector screens (you will see them talk about projector phones in future chapters). Also, I had to think of some new idioms since history has shown is that idioms change with time so you will see a lot of technology related idioms like "frying your motherboard" (for when someone is super pissed or over thinking things so too much) or "shutting someone down" (for knocking someone light's out as in the case of punching them out or killing them). I had a lot of fun coming up with this stuff so I hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

**************************************************************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**

* * *

**Jaime **

I took Nala in my arms and took her out to the garage, knowing there was a first aid kit out there we could use. I don't know why he would have a first aid setup in the garage but I headed over there with Nala so that I could clean her and take a better look at both her injuries and mine. I used the first aid kit scanner to scan her body and my own face for any severe injuries. It seemed that he only broke one of her hind legs when he kicked her. She was lucky, I however, wasn't so lucky. He broke my nose, fractured my cheekbone, and he dislocated my shoulder. Frankly, the shoulder was nothing; it was my face that felt like it exploded under my skin. I played it down for the girls because I din't want to worry them.

I washed my face with the antibiotic wash and instantly felt relief from the pain. There was an antiseptic spray for the wounds with a numbing agent so I used that on myself and on Nala. Finally, spread the anti inflammatory cream on my face to bring the swelling down. It would take a while for the cream to penetrate all the tissues but I could already see a slight change. I couldn't do anything about the cheekbone or nose but I adjusted my shoulder as best I could. Everything else would have to heal on its own. I found pain capsules so I swallowed two. The bottle only said one but I was in too much pain to follow directions.

"Ok girl, its your turn. I am going to do a home cast but you have to be still." I told her. She looked at me as if she understood what I said. It really freaked me out when she did that. I used the materials indicated and I wrapped her as instructed on the monitor. I didn't have any sedatives, except the numbing spray, so she whimpered a bit throughout the process. When it was done, I got one of her travel crates and I loaded her onto the back of the truck. I noticed that my own pain was almost completely gone so I gave her half a pain capsule, hoping that it didn't have any side effects on dogs.

"Alright, old girl. Stay put while we get the rest of our things." I told her but this time she just laid peacefully inside her crate. Probably the capsules were taking effect.

I went back to the house to clean up what I could and then I went to pack some things from the kitchen. I had some money upstairs but that wouldn't last us long. I was going to have to figure something out soon but that was a problem for another day. I grabbed the keys to the old truck and I went upstairs to get some clothing. The truck was over a century old so I really hoped Cam was right about it working because we had no time to fix it. The girls both showed up in my room just as I finished.

"Can we take the pictures?" Cam asked me.

"We should pick just one. It'll be suspicious if we take all the pictures with us." I told them. Cam pulled one from behind her and handed it to me. It was the most recent picture of all of us. We took a family picture for my photography class. I tried to hold back the tears as I saw my parent's smiling faces. Aunt Lee also looked so happy. It made me wonder how she ever got together with Jack.

"That's the one." I told them in agreement. As I looked at the picture I tried to see how Jack could have fit in it but I simply couldn't see it. His bitterness didn't fit in the picture of love and happiness before me.

"I don't see it either." Cam said. I looked at her perplexed.

"See what?" I asked her as I gave the picture back to her.

"The resemblance between them. He looked like 10 years older than you dad. Uncle Danny was so happy and smiling. I guess that kept him young cause father looked more like his older brother than his twin." Cam said as she stared at the picture. Billie and I looked at each other and then we looked at the picture in her hands again. She was right. Jack looked older than our father but definitely not by 10 years. They still looked like twins but Jack was like an older angrier version of my dad.

"I guessed his anger made him age quicker." Billie commented. Cam had a sad forlorn look on her face and I could see the tears forming again. I took her in my arms and hugged her.

"His anger had nothing to do with you. I am sure that if he would have had the chance to know you, he would have learned to love you eventually." I told her.

"And now he will never get the chance because of me." She said. I shook my head and made her look at me.

"You didn't have a choice Cammy. He was drunk and brain fried. If he had gotten to you he would have killed you. He would have shut us all down permanently." I told her. She nodded and wiped her eyes with her hand.

"You girls ready?" I asked them. They both nodded and we went downstairs. We had to walk by the body on our way out and Cam let a small whimper. I gave her bag to Billie and picked her up in my arms even though my body screamed at me not to. She held on to my neck tightly and hid her face against the base of my neck. I felt guilty that I hadn't thought about how this would affect her. Cam was a genius. She was always so mature and eloquent that it made me forget that she was still a little girl. So I tucked her head under my chin and walked out with my terrified little sister in my arms.

Jack had a large structure towards the back of the property for his cars. We walked over there and I set Cam down to open the garage door. My body and my face hurt started to hurt again so I popped another capsule in my mouth while the girls put their bags in the truck. I made sure that I left the garage exactly as he had it and that all the first aid supplies were back in their place.

As I looked around I noticed that his garage didn't have a high tech system like the house which was something I never really thought about. The only high tech things were his impressive tool set and the first aid kit. It was strange that he wouldn't update the place where he stored his precious cars. It didn't even have a security system. It almost seemed out of place behind the beautiful modern house we just ran away from. The floor was divided into four simple concrete platforms surrounded by a simple wooden structure. There was one car on each platform.

I started getting the truck ready, which was in the platform in the middle. I popped open the hood and checked that everything was in order with the oil levels, gas, etc. After a few minutes, I noticed from the corner of my eyes that Cam started shaking. She was standing by the truck staring back at the house.

"You ok?" Billie asked her at the same moment that Nala started growling and barking in her crate.

"We need to get out of here now!" Cam screamed suddenly and just as she did we heard a loud howl coming from inside the house. It was so loud that I could feel the sound waves when they hit my body. I have never heard any wolf or dog howl that loud in my life!

Nala was going crazy barking in her crate, trying to get out when suddenly we heard something smash through a window at the house. I turned to look back into the house and within seconds a large wolf appeared about 10 feet away from us. It looked off. It was too big and its hind legs were too long for its body. Just as I though this, the wolf stood on its two hind legs. It growled at us and stepped forward walking like both man and beast. Billie was at the entrance of the garage and closest to it. She seemed frozen in place. I was about to grab her when Cam was ran in front of us before I could stop her and extended her arms in front of her as it to make the beast stop.

"Daddy no!" She yelled and the wolf immediately stopped. 'Daddy?' What the hell! I was standing in front of Billie too scared to move. Cam backed up to us snapping me out of my paralysis. I immediately pulled her to me so that I could place her behind me. The wolf growled but remained still. It stared at Cam for a long moment. Suddenly, it turned it's sharply to the right and growled again. Its shackles went up. I saw someone materialize along the tree line by the garage. It was as if he appeared out of thin air.

"That was a stupid move mutt. I could hear you from the next town over, and I see you already caught some dinner for me." The man said in a loud cynical voice that made me feel scared of him rather than scared for him. I couldn't see his face but I could tell it was a man from his voice and clothing. The wolf looked fierce and it stepped towards the man. Even though I didn't trust this man, I was still concerned about him.

"Sir. Be careful!" I told him before I turned to the girls, "Get in the car now!" I urged them. I Billie grabbed Cam's hand and pulled her to the truck. Cam was shaking absolute terror and Nala was still barking and howling in her crate making the whole thing worse. I heard a loud resonating bark which could only come from the beast. I turned to see the man and wolf wrestling. Their speed was incredible. Every movement was a blur. It was almost like in a movie only more terrifying. I was mesmerized by them until I saw the wolf take a big chunk out of the man's leg.

"Jaime NO!" Cam screamed as Billie shoved her into the truck. I ran to the man to try to help but, just as I approached them, he lifted the wolf into the air – I could hear bone crunching as he did this – and then he threw the wolf across the lawn. The man then turned to me and the first thing I noticed was his crimson eyes.

He was in front of me in an instant and, before I even knew what was happening, his cold hand grabbed my shoulder and he bit into my neck. One word came to my mind before anything else. Vampire! Then, the pain began and it was excruciating. I screamed and I heard the girls screaming.

The wolf came back and the bit into the vampire's shoulder. I fell to the floor and I saw the vampire bite into the wolf's flesh and then spit out a chunk of fur. The wolf cried loudly and the man turned to me again. He was about to come for me but I saw the wolf get up and with a lot of effort it launched itself on the vampire and managed to rip its head of with its teeth. I was screaming the entire time. The wolf finally noticed me. It growled and came towards me. I didn't have enough strength to fight. I was searing from the inside out. So I closed my eyes and let the wolf end me.

* * *

**Billie**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was literally shaking, it was as if my muscles where literally aching and trembling almost as if they were trying to burst out of my skin. I was in such a state of shock and horror that I didn't notice Cam leaving the truck and throwing herself on top of Jaime. I got out of the truck and the wolf growled at me before it laid on the ground shaking. Cam was looking right into his eyes.

"Cammy, please. Just get in the truck." I begged her.

"The truck won't protect us from werewolves or vampires." She spat out without breaking eye contact with the wolf. After a few minutes, the wolf shrieked and started whimpering and crying on the ground. I went over to Jaime who had stopped screaming but was visibly straining and hurting. I held him in my arms and examined the bite marks on his neck. I started shaking again.

"This is can't be happening!" I said more to myself than to Cam.

"Nala shut up!" Cam yelled and Nala went from barking to whimpering. I hadn't even registered that she had been barking so loudly until Cam yelled at her. Cam had been staring at the wolf the entire time without breaking eye contact with it but finally, the wolf closed its eyes and Cam turned to me. He cheeks were stained with tears but I saw the look of determination and urgency in her eyes. It was that look that made her seem like an adult even though I was older than her. She always did that when she was under stress.

"We have to burn the body. The legend said that vampire's do not die until you burn them." She told me, bring my mind back to focus. Her eyes were lost and her voice was mechanical.

"Jamie needs me and more importantly, I'm not touching that thing!" I said quickly.

"If you don't he'll put himself together. You have to burn him." She told me in that same mechanical voice, not even looking at me. Jamie hated when she talked like that and so did I. It was as if she was purposely trying not to feel anything.

"Cammy, please don't act like this. Talk to me." I begged her. Finally she looked at me.

"I can't right now. I can't or I'll fall apart. We need to stay focused. We don't have time to fall apart." She told me. Her expression changed from cold to begging. She was begging me not to make her process what happening. I nodded and walked towards the man's body but stopped when I noticed the wolf.

"What about the wolf?" I asked her because for some reason she knew more about this than me.

"He won't hurt you. He's dying." She said and he voice cracked slightly as she said this. I turned to her and I saw the tears well in her eyes.

"How do you know?" I asked her wondering why she was suddenly so emotional.

"Vampire venom kills werewolves." She said and tears rolled down her eyes.

I took a deep breath and looked for a lighter. It wasn't hard to find in the well-organized garage. I guessed mechanics was one thing that both my father and my uncle shared.

In the back of my mind I was still processing that vampires were real and that my brother was probably turning into one. I wanted to fall apart but, Cam was right, I couldn't. I found some accelerant and I went over to the vampire's body. I threw some accelerant and lit it easily. I walked over to the head and threw it into the pyre. Touching the cold head was one of the most disgusting things I had ever done. I could smell the sweet disgusting scent in the air as I stared at the purple smoke. As the fire died down, I saw the sun rising and in that moment, I heard the wolf's cries morph into growls. When I turned back to my brother and sister, I saw my uncle's naked body spasming next to them in place of the wolf.

"Don't get near him!" Cam warned me. I was too shocked to move regardless. In some part of my brain I remembered Cam calling the wolf 'dad' but I hadn't quite processed it at that moment. Now I stared at my naked uncle in complete and utter shock. He was supposed to be dead! He was supposed to be human!

Jack screamed as he pushed himself so that he was lying on his back. Full frontal. Yuck! That's when Cam went over to him and I ran over to her to stop her.

"I'm sorry dad. I'm so sorry." She told him as she knelt next to him as she covered him with her jacket.

"Get away from me!" He growled at her and I grabbed her arm to pull her away. He huffed a few times as if he were trying to catch his breath and then he looked at us. He looked at Cam and his angry expression softened slightly, only slightly. Still, it was the most kindness he had shown her since she met him.

"Go to the truck… and… turn it on and… Set... set the frequency to AM 1400." His voice was strained and he took a few more breaths before he continued. "The knob will come loose. It's a key… Push the key into… into the small crevice by… the left back tire." His voice was weak, effortful, but the anger was loud and clear. He was breathing hard. Cam moved to the truck and did as he said.

"Move the boy's body close to the, the truck." He told me in a harsh tone. He seemed to be regaining his strength or at least his voice was more stable. I immediately grabbed Jaime and pulled him to the truck. Jamie had been quiet for a while but he started screaming as soon as I dragged him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I chanted over and over as I pulled Jamie to the platform. Once Jamie was next to the truck, Jack started trying to get up. It was difficult to watch. He was too hurt. He finally managed to get himself up. He walked over to the truck and leaned against it.

"Put the damn key in!" He grunted at Cam and I heard the soft sound of metal against rock followed by a click. The platform where the truck was parked started to move. We were sinking. The entire platform was lowering along with the garage door. I held on to Jaime's body a little tighter as we reached the bottom.

"What is this place?" I asked him when I saw the wide space connecting 4 hallways.

"My lab. Everyone off the platform." We all got out of the platform and it rose to the top again.

"Take the boy down that… Ahg! That… hall way. There's a large empty room with a bed. Lay him there for now… Ugh! Fuck! Lock the door." Jack told us.

"Ok. Cam, come with me." I told her nervously. There was no way I was leaving her alone with him. Jack chuckled but it wasn't a humorous sound.

"If the wolf didn't... didn't hurt her... I sure as hell won't." He told me. Cam came to help me anyway and we dragged Jaime's screaming body to the room Jack told us.

"Kill me! Kill me!" He screamed over and over again. I started crying as we pulled him onto the bed. I was surprised by how light he felt. Once we laid him on the bed, he stopped screaming. Jaime face looked strained as if he were holding his breath. I kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry. But I could never kill you. It will be over soon. I promise." I told him and I walked down the hall with Cam. She was crying too so I took her hand to try to comfort her. Jack had dropped to the ground against the wall. I squeezed Cam's hand a little harder because I was scared Jack my try something.

"Its ok. He won't us." Cam told me as if she could read my mind. She let go of my hand and went down one of the halls.

"Help me." Jack told me. I went over to him and I helped him up. Again I noticed that he was lighter than he should be. I figured the adrenalin was giving me a boost.

"Follow the kid down that hall." He commanded. I did as he asked and I arrived at a large lab space. There was a medical bed so I laid him on it. Cam was already in the room looking through the cabinets as if she was looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked her.

"There has to be something her that can help him." She said. Jack grunted.

"Stop looking... There's nothing to stop it. I want you to listen carefully because... because I'm very sure I have less... less than an hour." Jack said to me. Cam turned to look at me. I just shrugged.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"Your brother is turning into a vampire. When… he wakes up he won't be able to control his thirst... He will kill you both." Jack told me. I immediately shook my head.

"Jaime would never hurt us!" I snapped art him. Jack's face turned hard and angry and his hand made a fist.

"He is turning into a leech! He won't be able to control himself!" He paused for a moment to cough out some blood and then he continued. "The televid system on the wall controls the doors. They are vampire and werewolf proof so you be sure to lock that damn thing in there and then you take my daughter with you and never look back!" He told me harshly.

"I am not leaving without my brother!" I yelled at him. I was crying. Cam came over next to me and took my hand.

"Neither and I." Cam told him. She had tears in her eyes too but she looked a hell of a lot more determined and stronger than I probably did. She stared at her father almost like a challenge. He looked at her and the usual look of anger and disgust he had when he looked at her was replaced with one of frustration.

"Then he will kill you both! Is that what you want?" Jack asked her. Cam's tears finally rolled down her cheeks but she still had that grown up indignant look. Jack turned from her to me as if he knew that he would not be able to change her mind. He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him forcing me to look at him.

"This is your reality now. Monsters are real and your brother and sister are one of them. Save yourself and save my kid." He said fiercely. Cam was still standing next to me holding my hand so I was able to feel her arm tense when he begged me to save his daughter. He looked at her for a moment and I could have sworn that I saw regret in his eyes.

"Why? You never cared about her before." I asked him.

"As much as I may despise her mother. She's still my daughter... As much as I hated your father, I loved your mother and... and you are her daughter. That's why I brought you here." He told me then her looked at Cam.

"I never wanted it to be…to be like this." He told her. Cam seemed to have understood something in his expression because her own expression softened.

"I'm sorry I shot you." Cam said. He stubborn look was replaced with one of regret. Jack looked her and his expression changed. He didn't look angry at her.

"Don't be. Night time is the worst time for a child of the moon." He stopped again to take a few breaths. "Even when the moon isn't full it… it calls to me. I drink to try to numb the wolf… It makes me violent because it keeps him from… what… he wants. I would have killed you all and… and that would have defeated the point. Agh!" He gasped out in pain but he continued. "The only reason I brought you here was to keep you alive. To… to keep you safe from _them_." He said. Now my body tensed. Who the hell was them!

"From who?" Cam asked him.

"The immortals… The Cullens and the immortal wolves joined with… with the Volturi to destroy all werewolves... God knows what… what they'll do to the first and only offspring of a werewolf… They'll dissect you and kill you." He said looking straight at Cam.

"Why? We're Quileute. We're supposed to be the descendants of the wolves and if the Cullens really exist they're supposed to be good vampires." I told him. He grabbed my arm harder and pulled me closer to him. I could tell he was using his full force which was a testament to how weak he was because I barely felt his touch.

"They're not! They joined the Volturi and… ugh.. and they'll kill any werewolf on sight. All the immortals are enemies. I know you hate me but you need to… to… trust me on this one thing." He gave a quick glance at Cam before he looked directly into my eyes.

"The immortals, will kill her and they will probably kill you too for protecting… her. Werewolves are not like them. We're not immortal. Once the virus sets in it starts changing us until… the wolf… takes over and destroys our humanity. The transformation usually takes a few decades but its inevitable." He coughed out blood again and grunted in pain. "The wolf takes over and can go on a rabid rampage. That's… why they kill us. They claim to be protecting the world by destroying… us. They _will_ kill her." He said with a lot of effort. I noticed that he seemed to be getting weaker.

"How do you know all this?" I asked him.

"Leanna…" He said her name like a cuss word. "She wasn't who she said she was. She's… the reason this happened to me. She wasn't even human... Children of the moon cannot have off… offspring. The only reason Cameron exists is because her mother… was… one… of _them_." He coughed again and coagulated blood came out of his mouth this time. It was dark instead of bright red. He was dying.

"I don't have time for explanations." He said urgently. "Its only a matter of time be… fore they figure.. it out." He paused to let out another grunt. "All the legends are true. They have… mind readers, trackers… and who knows what else. You have to hide yourselves." He said urgently.

"Then how do I stop them from finding us if they're so powerful? I'm just a human and I'm scared." I told him.

"You should be... You need to go to my safe house. This place has a failsafe… you can access it on the televid... All the data… will be transferred to my lab in… Canmore… Canada. You can take any of the cars… in the garage. They're not traceable. Before you go you… you'll need to make fake IDs. This lab had everything you… can… possibly need to make them and… and… there's enough money in the vault and… at the safe house to last a decade or more." He said.

"We'll leave as soon as Jaime wakes up." I told him. His eyes widened.

"No! You need to leave your brother behind!" He started coughing again and almost choked. Cam got some water for him but he just shook his head. "Do you not remember the damn legends? He'll be a newborn, blood thirsty and... and ravenous. He will kill you both."

"I can't…" I started crying. Cam was crying quietly at his other side with the glass of water still in her little hands. He grunted, trying to swallow the pain and then he looked at me.

"You look so much like your mother." He told me weakly there was a lot of strain in his voice. "You are… strong. Like… like my Rita. Don't let them kill her, please…" He told me and finally looked at Cam. His angry frustrated expression changed slightly. For the first time, there was a bit of sadness in his expression. Maybe it was regret or guilt.

"Everything… I did… was to keep you safe." He told her his voice was hard even though he said this in a whisper.

"I believe you." Cam told him. He suddenly gasped for air and then he was gone.

Cam was instantly at my side and cried against my ribs. She looked so small against me. Now we both lost everything and it felt absolutely awful. I didn't know what to do. Jaime always took care of us at times like these. He was the one that held us and soothed us. He was gone too. He was slowly turning into a vampire, dying and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I held on to Cam and she sobbed. I cried with her.

"We have to do what he says." Cam told me after a few minutes. She wiped her tears and straightened up before she walked over to the computers. I stared and my unfeeling 12 year old cousin in shock.

"How can you do that? How can you just wipe your face and sit in front of the televid when your werewolf father just died and our brother is sitting in a room turning into a vampire? Aren't you shocked by all this?!" I yelled out at her because for some reason I found her rational behavior infuriating at the moment.

"We don't have time for shock. I can see something in my head but I don't know what it is. I have a feeling somebody is coming for us. It's like I can hear their whispers when the wind hits the leaves. I had a dream about all of this last night. But it wasn't a dream, it was a premonition. I saw dad turning to a werewolf, a vampire attacking and then I saw red capes moving through the garage. It was burned down. I should have paid more attention. Its all cluttered in my head." She said as she hit her forehead with her palm. I pulled her glider chair away from the desk and turned her to me to make her stop. I remembered something as she said this. I remembered that she knew about Jamie while we were in the garden.

"How did you know Jaime was getting attacked?" I asked her.

"I saw it in my head when I touched the gardenias. The same gardenias dad had..."

"…in the study." I said putting two and two together. I remembered seeing them on the floor after Jack pushed me away. My head started spinning and all the puzzle pieces started to fall into place quickly. For some reason my brain felt sharper, like I was able to process information better.

"Dream walking. You've been able to do that since you were little but the premonitions are new. Like the night our parents died. You knew before the police came to the house." I said out loud. I remembered she was outside the house playing with Nala when she came running in, sobbing and saying that our parents were gone.

"I saw it in my head like I was there, watching them die and I couldn't do anything about it. It was awful." She said.

"First dream walking and now premonitions. You're not just the child of a werewolf. Those are all the powers of a spirit warrior. Your mom used to say that some spirit warriors had the power to walk through time in their spirit form. I think you're supernatural." I told her.

"So are you…" She whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her confused.

"I had a weird feeling when we were in the truck… You're also a little taller and you feel hot. If the legends are true then you must be turning into a wolf. You were in contact with a cold one. That's what activates it, isn't it?" She looked at me with her eyes full of tears. She looked lost and scared, just like I was.

"If I'm a wolf, doesn't that mean that Jaime is one too? Wolves don't turn into vampires. He's dying!" I gasped as panic start to set and my body instantly felt weak.

"No. He was bitten while he was human. I'm the only one who was born supernatural. You and Jaime were human until tonight." She clasp her hands together looking at them. I saw her shake little. We were both supernatural, our brother was turning into a supernatural and if her dream was right, there were Volturi in red capes coming for us to kill her.

"Ok, they'll be plenty of time to talk about this in Canada. You're the genius here. Can you access the hard drives and transfer the information to the lab in Canada?" I asked her. She nodded quickly.

"Yes, I'll take care of it. Um... I guess you can go check on Jaime. Talk to him…" She looked scared and uncertain but she turned around and started working on the televid. I watched her little fingers slide across all the screens and I noticed they were shaking slightly. I turned cover my uncle's dead body. I looked back at her. She was working diligently but I could see the tears roll down her little cheeks as I stared at her profile. She was always like a 40 year old stuck in a little girl's body. I was the older one but here she was, taking care of me, telling me what to do. I went over to her and kissed the top of her head.

"I can take care of this. Why don't you go talk to Jaime and I'll let you know if I run into any trouble." I told her. I wasn't nearly as smart as her but I wasn't completely hopeless either.

"Ok." She whispered. There was a hint of relief in her voice. She looked at the body and then she rushed out the door. I realized that she didn't want to be left alone with his body and I almost kicked myself for suggesting she stay in here with him. Cammy may act like a 40 year old at times but she was still just a little girl. It was my turn to step up. So I took a deep breath and started working.


	3. Chapter 3

******************************************************************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**

* * *

**Cameron**

My father was dead. From the moment I found out I had a father, I was so happy; confused but happy. Then I met him and I got a feeling that something was wrong with him, that he was dangerous. I told my Jamie but he had said that I was just nervous about the move but I was right. He was dangerous and being with him destroyed all of our lives. The funny thing was that our lives were not just destroyed because of him, they were destroyed because of me. I did this. I wanted a father. I didn't want us to be alone. I wanted family in my life again, grownups who loved us and would protect us. Jamie and Billie were older. They protected me, but in many ways, I was the one who took care of them after our parent's died. Jamie was the one who always knew what to do. Jamie would tell me what we needed, but I was the one who actually did everything. I was the one who reviewed our parent's legal documents, and I was the one who made the arrangements for our school transfers. I was supposed to take care of them but I was doing a terrible job at it. I should have made us leave our first night in this house but I didn't because I wanted a father. I wanted someone to share the responsibility of taking care of them.

I wish I could see into the future so I could know how we were supposed to survive this. For some reason I didn't feel scared of the red hooded vampires who were in my dream but I wasn't going to risk my siblings anymore. No. I risked them enough. Because of me, their lives were possibly in danger from the Volturi and the Olympians who were supposed to be myths. Because of me, they were turning into immortals which is impossible. This was a nightmare!

I finally got to Jamie's door and I went into the room. Jaime was lying perfectly still on the bed. His face still looked strained as if he needed to scream in pain. I saw him and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was tired of being strong. I was just a kid! I started crying all over again.

I cried about my siblings turning into monsters, I cried about my father, and I cried about me. I was a monster too and it was only a matter of time until I turned into one.

I sat on the bed next to him and leaned into his chest to cry at his side. I wished so hard that he could put his arms around me and make me feel better. Like he always did. Jaime has a way of making us feel safe just like uncle Danny, but Jaime was even better because he knew exactly what you needed to feel safe and protected. Mom said that it was his gift, that he was a protector at heart.

I cried loudly for a while and then finally I was able to calm down. As much as I wanted to give in and fall apart I had to be strong for Jaime. He was probably scarred too.

"Jaime? I'm not sure if you can hear me but if you can, there are some things you need to know." I began. His face hadn't changed but I had a good feeling that he could hear me. I took his hand.

"Jaime. You… You're turning into a vampire. That man who attacked you was a vampire and he bit you… But you already know that, um. The werewolf the vampire was fighting was my father. Jack was a werewolf. He said mommy wasn't human either but he didn't say what she was. He said that he was trying to protect me from the other immortals. I know it sounds strange but I believe him. Um, werewolves aren't immortal like the vampires or the Quileute wolves, I guess, and um…" I paused, not sure if he was still hearing me. His face was strained but I could see that his eyes were furrowed a bit as if he were upset by what I was saying. I didn't want to upset him but he needed to know what would happen to him.

"I know it seems strange to hear this but its true. The vampires, all of them, even the Cullens, and the Quileute wolves are all real. Father said that the Cullens and the wolves joined the Volturi, to get rid of the werewolves. You see, the werewolves and the immortals are enemies and the problem is that I am the first child born to a werewolf. I'm not human. Dad said that… that if the immortals find me they're going to kill me and Billie for…" I stopped when he suddenly screamed and started writhing.

"No! No!" He screamed.

"Jaime, Jaime! What's wrong?!" I asked him quickly.

"Run! Run!" He screamed over and over again. So he was listening.

"Jamie calm down! We are going to run but you have to let me finish!" I urged him. He growled a few times but he calmed down. His face looked pained. I put my arms around him.

"Its ok Jaime. I know you are in a lot of pain and I am sorry I am bothering you with all of this but I just wanted you to know that it will be ok. Jack is gone but he had a safe house set up in Canada in case the Volturi came for me. That's where we're going. Hopefully they can't follow us but I don't know. I'm part werewolf so I probably don't smell human, and, after encountering a vampire, I think Billie is turning into a wolf and you're turning to a vampire so our scent's are now very distinctive. Our scents are all over the house and they will know we are not human the moment they walk into the house and the garage." I told him. I started to get worried. With one whiff of the garage they would know exactly what we were and we would become hunted. I stopped to think of what we could do and then I remembered my dream

"I think I know what to do Jamie. I think we need to burn down the house. I had a dream and I saw the Volturi coming here but there was char and rubble. A fire will destroy all the evidence inclusind our scents. I mean, there may still be some traces but I think it will work. They won't be here for a few days and by then we will be long gone and this place will be burned down so we might have a chance." I told him and then I remembered something else.

"Jamie, um… Father said that its too dangerous for you to come with us to Canada. Newborns are blood thirsty and you may try to kill us but I am hoping that we won't smell like food to you… I mean, were not human so there's a chance we may be able to have you in our lives." I told him. I tried to think about how this could work. We had three days until Jamie turned. That was about the same time that the Volturi would make an appearance at the burnt house but Jamie wouldn't be part of the rubble.

"Jamie. If Jack has a safe house with a lab like he said, then it will be like this one. It will probably have a room strong enough to contain you. But even if it doesn't, Canmore is mostly a forest. We can set you up deep in the forest until you learn to control your thirst. I think we can all be together. I have a good feeling about this. I won't let anything happen to us Jamie. I promise. Billie is making us all fake identities so that they can't find us and Jack said that the cars in the garage were untraceable so we can do this." I told him. I stopped because the more a spoke the crazier this plan was.

"I'm so sorry… I put you all in danger. I won't let them hurt you for trying to protect me. I won't!" I put my arms around his torso and laid on his chest. I laid there for a long time and I must have fallen asleep because I was suddenly startled by screaming. I was on the bed with Jaime and I was so startled that I fell on the hard floor.

"Come on Cameron. Its time." Billie told me. I got up and left the room. She pressed a button and a large steel door, probably modified steel, came down and locked Jaime in.

"Why did you lock him in? He's not waking up yet, the legends said it takes three days."

"I'm not taking any chances. I'm heading back to the house to get more of our stuff and you get this place ready for the fire." She said to me.

"How did you know about that?" I asked her. I had told Jamie my plan but not her.

"The room has a monitoring system. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I wanted to make sure you were ok. It's a brilliant plan. I don't care what Jack said. I am not leaving Jamie behind." She told me. I gave her a hug, glad that she was in agreement.

"Now we just need to figure out how to burn everything down, especially this lab. If they find it, they will know where we are at." I told her.

"Jack already thought of that. I found his failsafe and I guess you really are his daughter because he also thought fire was the best option. He set this place up so that it burns down in case the Volturi came." She paused and leaned down so that we could be at eye level. "I know that this is really tough for you but I need your help. I need you to look through Jack's things in case there is anything we should take with us that could help Jaime. I don't understand any of the science stuff in his files." She told me.

"I'll take a look at it. Don't worry about me. I know we don't have much time so go to the house and pack as much stuff as you can. We don't need to keep up appearances since its all burning down anyway." I told her. She nodded.

"Are you sure you'll be ok with him in there wit you?" She asked, refereeing to my father's dead body. I nodded.

"I'll be ok, just don't forget to get the albums. That's really all I want." I told her. She nodded.

"I found the safe but I don't have a password. We'll need money he had locked up." She said.

"I'll crack it." I told her confidently. I had a feeling I knew the password.

"Ok, I'm going to the house. Its about a day's drive to Canmore. I want to leave ASAP."

"What about Jaime? We need to figure out a way to transport him." I told her. She bit her lower lip thinking and then she shook her head.

"I'll put him in the back seat and if it looks like he'll wake up then I'll stop the car and run bit if the legends are true then he will be in transition for three days. As long as we get to Canmore before he turns, we'll be fine. I found the floor plans for the lab in Canmore and you are right. He has a safe room like the one here. We can stick him in there to see how aggressive he is after he turns." Billie told me. It seemed like a good plan so I nodded.

"Ok." She grabbed my shoulders to call my attention to her.

"So far, all your hunches have been right so search inside of you and tell me right now. Will we make it to Canmore before Jamie turns? Will we be ok?" She asked me. She had a terrified look in her eyes. She was looking to me for directions so I closed my eyes and nodded my head.

"We'll make it." I told her confidently. Not because I was sure but because she needed me to be sure. She sighed and went off to do as she told me.

* * *

**Billie**

I collected the albums and most of the pictures Jaime told us to leave behind. We were torching the place and the thought of our memories burning was heartbreaking. I packed some more clothing for all of us but I left some behing because in case the fire wasn't strong enough to eliminate molecular evidence on the second floor. Based on the failsafe plans on the lab televid, I knew anything on the first floor would be scorched but I wasn't sure the flames would be hot enough upstairs. Once I had what we needed, I headed downstairs. I walked past the living room where this whole crazy night began and I noticed the book where the gun was hidden was back in its place. I took the book out of its place on the bookshelf.

"Wuthering Heights..." I said to myself and opened the cover absentmindedly and I noticed something written in the back of the front cover that I hadn't noticed before. There was writing on it.

_To our sweet Leanna, Happy 12__th__ Birthday. Love, Grandma Bella and grandpa Edward._

I almost dropped the book from the shock. Bella and Edward Cullen? No… That was impossible! There's no way my aunt was related to them! I looked at the front page again and read the inscription. I also noticed something odd. The author was wrong. It said it was written by Ellis Bell. I wondered if that was a clue but then I remembered that women authors often changed their names during the time period this book was published. That meant it was a first edition. Who else would have access to a first edition book other than old OLD vampires? I stuffed the book into my bag and kept going because I didn't have time to speculate.

I put the bag in the large SUV. It was state of the art so I worried about the tracking but I trusted Jack when he said it was untraceable. The way he looked at me and Cam when he was about to die made me think that there was a lot more to his story than an angry hateful man/werewolf. Now _I_ was starting to get the impression that the situation between him and aunt Lee was more complicated than we thought. I Went to the truck and got Nala's crate out and into the SUV. She barked at me a few times.

"Calm down girl." I told her. She whimpered a bit, wanting to get out but I knew she was comfortable in her crate. She was just a little lonely.

"We'll be done soon. I promise." I told her before I headed back down to the lab. Once I got there, I found Cam stuffing money into a large bag.

"You cracked it!" I said surprised.

"The code was my birthday. I thought he didn't know I existed but obviously he did." She looked upset. I didn't blame her.

"I think there are a lot of things about our families that we don't know." I told her, thinking back to the inscription in aunt Leanna's book. I instantly decided not to tell her. After everything that happened, the last thing she needed to think was that her own grandparents might be the monsters who are trying to kill us. I grabbed the bag that was already full and then I walked over to her to get the bag she had just finished packing.

"This is the last of it. He had pain killers so I administered them to Jaime, though I don't think it really helped. That bag there has a bunch of vials and research paperwork that might be useful. The rest was transferred to Canada so we should be good." She said in that grownup tone I hated so much.

"I'm taking these to the platform and then I'm getting Jaime. Are you ok to put these bags in the back of the SUV?" I asked her.

"Yes. I got them." She said, still looking distraught. She kept staring at uncle Jack's body. I felt bad for her for leaving her alone with him but there was nothing I could do. I placed the bags on the platform for her and then I left get my brother. I started to drag him, knowing he would be heavy but as I moved him, I realized he weighed next to nothing. His face looked strained as if it hurt when I moved him, and then he started screaming again as if he couldn't hold back anymore. I quickly stopped to try to comfort him.

"It's me. I am just trying to get you into the SUV. I'm putting you in the back with Nala so if you feel like you are about to turn into a vampire start screaming again and I'll stop the car and get Cam out. As much as I love her, please eat Nala, not us. Ok?" I told him completely serious.

"Cam doesn't think you'll turn so just hold tight until we get to Canada. We'll be at the safe house by tomorrow. I took a wake-up shot so we should be good to go. Just don't kill us before we get there ok? Especially Cam. I am sure she will smell lie food to you but she is our baby sister. Please remember that. Please remember us ok?" I told him. I remembered that the legends said newborns are so bloodthirsty that they forget their own families. Only Bella Cullen was strong enough to remember who she was so I crossed that Jamie could somehow do the same. I straightened up and dragged him again as we went to the platform and up the garage floor. Cam was already done and was petting Nala. I was glad she didn't overhear me tell Jamie to eat Nala.

"I set the destroy code. It will take care of the house too." She said as I got Jamie into the backseat. I saw the protocol Jack had set up. The entire property was gonna go up in flames and destroy any evidence so we had to leave fast.

"How much time will we have?" I asked Cam.

"The failsafe will set off in 24 hours. The lab will be incinerated in about an hour but it's a contained fire. After that it will be filled in with concrete. The house and the garage will both burn 12 hours after that. That's when the police will show up but we'll be long gone. It will give us a day and a half to get to Canada." She told me.

"Shouldn't we set it to go off ASAP? What if the Volturi come before then?" I asked her worried.

"We'll be fine. They won't be here until after the fire. I am sure of it. Let's go. I don't want to be here anymore." Cam told me. She closed Nala's crate and got into the car on the passenger side. I got into the driver's side. I didn't have a license but any idiot with two hands knew how to drive a modern automatic car. I pulled out our new IDs and handed Cam, hers. I made myself 19 on our fake IDs just in case we ran into any problems. Cam looked at her ID.

"Camille?" Cam asked me. I could tell she hated it. She made a face but she didn't say anything.

"We'll call you that in public but you'll still be Cammy at home." I told her.

"Yeah but Camille?" She complained.

"Don't complain! Camille is a beautiful name unlike my new name. Not that I loved being named Billie to begin with but Billie is only short for Wilhelmina which is my awful new name and Jaime is now James. That way we if we call each other by our real names by accident, it won't be too suspicious. The government systems will have our fake names so they won't find us." I told her.

"And our last name is Smith?"

"Smith is a generic last name. I was gonna go for something creative like Wolfe but I thought generic might be better." I told her. She nodded in agreement.

"Camille, Wilhelmina and James Smith. They're kinda old fashioned." Cam complained.

"I know most people have gender neutral names now but there are tons of people with traditional names. Look at Tony and Lexi." I told her.

"Those are there nicknames. Anthony is considered gender neutral nowadays and Alexias is also genderless." She informed me.

"Ok, ok. They're traditional but there's nothing we can do about it now." I said annoyed.

"Its ok. They're just traditional. That's not a bad thing." Cam put her fake ID away and looked out the window. We stayed that way for most of the trip. We listened to music and she took a nap for a few hours before we got to our destination.

The automatic guiding took us to a remote house up in the forest area about a 30 minute drive from Canmore. It looked like a shack compared to the other house.

"Wake up Cammy. We're here." I told her. Her eyes fluttered open. She stretched and looked out her window.

"At least is looks like home a little bit." She commented. My mind was busy so I hadn't really noticed my surroundings but she was right. The house was surrounded by woods in all but one side. The driveway was about a mile long so the house was secluded. It was almost like we were camping which definitely reminded me of our home back at LaPush.

"Yeah. It does." We got out the car and unloaded Nala before we explored the house. Only two bedrooms. Both bedrooms were simple and small. There was only one bathroom in the entire house. The kitchen was small and was attached to a small laundry room. It seemed the house had some technological advances but it was definitely not a smart house. Still. It was big enough for all of us.

"Where's the lab?" Cam asked me.

"Basement has a passageway that leads to it. There's also another access point far in the forest. I guess its an escape route." I told her. She nodded and opened the fridge only to find drinking water. The cabinets were also empty.

"We need groceries." She told me.

"We have enough for today, I'll get more tomorrow. Lets just get Jaime out and lock him up. Get some water for Nala and lets leave her up here while we set up Jamie. I'll feel a lot better once he is in a contained room." I told her. She nodded. I went and got my brother. Cam took two of the bags and we went back inside to find the lab.

The basement was set up as a family room with just an old televid system and a large sofa. It had a back wall full of pictures of people we had never seen before. I moved the pictures in the sequence delineated in the plans we got from the other lab and once I did, a panel opened on a different wall. We entered through the opening and walked down for what seemed like forever until we got to a door. I entered the code and the door opened to reveal a large open space with four hallways connecting at each corner of the room as if forming an H shape. We were in the center of the H.

This lab looked even more complex than the other lab so I pulled out the floor plan on my tablet. The plan said that the center room was the training room. That's why it was so large and wide. There were panels on the side wall of that room which I assumed concealed the weapons. The hallways at each corner of the room could be sealed off to make the training room into a seamless rectangular space.

"The secured rooms should be in one of the hallways to the left." I told Cam.

"You mean the prison cells." She said. I nodded walked to one of the hallways.

Each hallway had a separate function. The two on the right lead to the lab and the living areas. The two on the left lead to the cells and to the forest. None of the halls were connected to each other at the ends. We had to use the center room to get from one hall to the other. The problem was that the only exits were the basement door located at the center room and the forest hallway, so if someone was in the lab while the halls were sealed, they would be trapped there. It was a strange design but it was safe.

We walked down the hall with the holding cells. The hall was long and plain. At the end of the hall, there were three doors. The one straight ahead was a closet, the ones on the left and right were the secured room. I opened one of the rooms, using the control panel on the wall and I was shocked by what I saw. The room looked like a bedroom. It had a large bed, table and chair, a small sofa and a televid system.

"This certainly doesn't look like a prison." I said.

"This is good. At least it feels homey." Cam said as I laid Jamie on the bed.

"Yea. This is great. Way better than the room in the other lab." I agreed.

"Lets lock him in and go explore." I told Cam.

We walked out and I locked the door using the panel and set the system to Vampire. It seemed that there were different settings for the different types of immortals but Cam would need to figure later what each setting did.

We looked in the room the closet and saw that it was fully stocked with lines and a state of the art first aid kit. The other door opened to a more sterile looking room with a televid and a smaller bed.

"This must be the werewolf room." Cam said. I nodded and we went to explore the rest of the complex.

This complex had a better security systems in place than the old lab. It was like a fortress. We went the lab hall. At the end of the hall there was no doors. It simply opened up to reveal a hospital room with two hospital beds, medical equipment and medical scannerss. The hospital room had several doors each with different functions. One door was a lab, one was surgical room, one was a supply room, and one was a secured empty room.

Next we went down the hall that lead to the living area. Again, the end of the hall opened up to one large room. It was such a stark contrast from the sterile hall that preceded it. The room was a good sized living room dining room area with a kitchen at the back. It was decorated nicely to make it look like the interior of a real home. There were two hallways on either side of the living room. One hallway lead to a bathroom, game room and laundry/pantry. The other lead to two large bedrooms. Each bedroom was a secure room with its own bathroom.

"This place is amazing." Cam said as she looked around.

"Yeah. I guess he was keeping this one in case the apocalypse happened. The top house is just for show. This is the real house which works nice in case we need to go into hiding. " I told her. I locked Jaime in one of the cells/bedrooms. It was the largest so at least he would be comfortable.

"We should get Jamie some books or a tablet and some animals to drink." Cam suggested.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do about that." I said rolling my eyes. Where the hell was I going to find animals? The only animals I had access to at the moment was Nala and I wasn't feeding him our family dog unless it was a life or death emergency.

I started looking around the kitchen area to see what groceries we needed. The kitchen downstairs was fully stocked with non-perishables which relieved me to no end.

"Good. I'll go to the store tomorrow to get anything else we may need." I said to myself.

"Me too. Let's sleep down here." Cam told me. She still had that lost and scared look in her eyes so I nodded my head knowing that she would feel safer down here. I felt safer too. We unloaded all of our stuff underground and we went to bed after a light dinner. It was a long day so I was glad we could finally rest. We both climbed into bed and closed our eyes, instantly falling asleep.

It must have only been two hours after we went to bed when I heard the screaming. Cam writhed next to me and then she yelled.

"No no! Don't leave him!"

I got scared and I tried to shake her away.

"Cammy its ok. You're having a nightmare. Wake up!" I yelled as I shook her. Her eyes popped open. I thought that she was scared but as soon as her eyes opened, all I could see was sadness. She sat on the bed and I hugged her.

"Its just a dream." I told her as I stroked her hair.

"It didn't feel like a dream. It felt like a memory." She told me in a solemn voice. I adjusted so that I could see into her eyes again. Her expression was lost and confused.

"What is it Cam? What did you dream about?" I asked her. She stared into nothing for a moment before she looked at me. Then she began her story.

* * *

**Flashback**

_She was hesitant, unsure of whether or not she was doing the right thing. She looked at the small creature in her arms and smiled at her. Her daughter yawned, tired from the long drive, making her mother love her more. She walked away from the car and approached the front door. She knew she didn't need to knock, he would be underground waiting for them. So she walked into the quaint home and walked downstairs with her baby._

_She found the secret entrance easily and she knew there was no turning back. He knew they were there so she took a deep breath and made her way to the training room. Once she got there, she saw him. The man that had haunted her dreams for the past 11 months. She held on to her baby a little tighter. He saw it and his brows furrowed in frustrations._

_"I'm not going to hurt my own kid Leanna." He told her angrily._

_"Please Jack. I am so nervous already. Please don't get angry or frustrated. I really need you to be in control." Leanna begged him. Jack looked at the little bundle in her arms and nodded. He took a deep breath and cleared his face of any emotion. She approached him hesitantly. He could only see the little hands that popped out of the bundle trying to grab her mother's hair. Finally, the child cam into view. He was taken aback by how beautiful she was. Leanna carefully placed her most precious possession in the arms of the man who could potentially destroy her._

_"Careful with her head." She told him with a smile. He wasn't really paying attention. He was mesmerized by the tiny creature in his arms. A miracle._

_"What did you name her?" He whispered trying to contain the emotion he felt._

_"Cameron. Like your favorite superhero." She told him. He was surprised to learn that she chose a name that he had suggested._

_"Do they know about her?" He asked. Leanna shook her head._

_"No. But I'm sure that my family will find out soon. I will do my best to keep her from them but they are too powerful. They will figure out I have a daughter but there is no way they fan figure out she is part werewolf." Leanna assured him. He nodded._

_"I never thought about children but when you said that I would never be able to have children, I never wanted anything more. I'm glad that for once you were wrong." He told her._

_"She's our miracle Jack. She is the most precious thing that either of us in going to contribute to this earth. I am never going to marry or have more children. I am going to dedicate my life to her. To protecting her just like you will. I will sacrifice my life to being with her and you must sacrifice your life to staying away from her." Leanna told him. Jack just nodded. He knew that he could never be a father to her no matter how much he wanted to._

_"I am grateful that you have come out of whatever trance you were in and are willing to protect our daughter." He said._

_"Of course I am." Leanna said indignantly, but he wasn't done. _

_"But that still doesn't change what you have done to me." He told her. _

_"Jack please. You are holding our baby girl." Leanna begged._

_"I know exactly what I'm holding!" He yelled at her and moved closer to her in a threatening pose as if he was about to strike her but one thing stopped him._

_Cameron started crying in his arms. He looked at her and he too started crying. He couldn't believe he just lost his temper like that while he was holding his little girl, his miracle. _

_"I'm sorry." He whispered to both of them._

_"Jack. I am trying my best to help you. I brought a new serum. It won't stop the transformations but it will make them significantly less painful and it should numb you tempers a bit. You still will need to lock yourself up at night and try your best to stay calm during the day but I think you may be able to have a relatively normal life until..."_

_"Until I am too far gone to be saved and I am forced to walk myself over to your family in Volterra to die." Jack said bitterly. Leanna nodded with tears in her eyes. _

_"I'm so sorry Jack. If I had any idea he was trying to track me I would have never gone to see you. All I wanted was to protect you and your brother fromt his life but I failed. But I really think this serum will make your life easier during the day. For nights you will still have to drink. I don't know how long it will last but you may be able to have a relatively normal life for at least 15 maybe even 20 years." Leanna told him. He looked at his daughter and nodded._

_"But I won't be able to have a family." He said. Leanna shook her head._

_"If you try, you would be risking exposure. I mean, you could probably date but I wouldn't recommend living in the same house with anyone you care about. Plus... We both know you are a violent drunk and I... I just don't know how that would work out." She told him cautiously. Jack looked at her angrily, all the blame for his condition clear on his face._

_"I wasn't like this. Its the wolf. It makes me violent, crazy!" He said indignant. _

_"I know. I remember how you were before Jack. I know who you really are. I was even there the day that you were born. Even then you were such a good baby, calm and quiet like our little Cameron." She told him. He smiled at his daughter who had quieted down. Then he kissed her cheek. Leanna walked over to him and pressed her hand against his cheek tenderly. _

_"You are a good man but the fact of the matter is that if you live with another human, sooner or later, they will find out or you will attack them. Its just not safe. If you make a mistake, my family will find out and they will know that you are Cameron's father. They will pluck that little piece of information straight from your head. The Olympians and the Volturi will both come down on me and there won't be any place on earth I can hide her." She told him. Jack nodded and looked at his little girl. _

_"That's never going to happen. I promise." He said. Leanna smiled at him. He looked at her, his eyes still angry but his hatred had clearly wavered. _

_"Come. Show me how this new serum works so that you can be on your way. The longer you stay, the harder it will be to let go of her." He told her. Leanna nodded and followed him to their lab._

* * *

"Wow." Was all I could say to her after she finished her story.

"I know. Its so weird. I know that i was way too young to remember something like that actually happening but it felt like a memory. Being here, in this room, makes it feel even stronger." She explained. I nodded. I had no doubts that Cam was psychic. She already saw the future so what's to say that she couldn't also see the past. We were all supernatural so anything was a possibility.

"We'll figure this out Cam. If it was a memory, then I think the most important part about it is that your parents loved you. Let that be the part that sticks. Ok?" I told her. She nodded.

We both laid back and tried to get some more sleep. Cam tossed and turned but after a while she fell asleep. I myself was exhausted but I was too worried to sleep. I didn't have the heart to tell Cam that her dream was probably true. I remembered that trip. Aunt Leanna told us that she was going to visit an old college friend and she was taking Cameron. I cried because I loved Cameron so much that I didn't want her to leave. In my mind, Cameron was my new doll so I wanted aunt Leanna to leave her behind. Little did I know that she was coming to bring her daughter to meet her father.

This was a lot for someone to take in and on top of everything, Jamie had less than 24 hours before he turned. I was so scared about what would happen. Would he forget about us? Would he try to escape so that he could kill us? With those worries in mind I fell asleep into half sleep half awake state, so when Nala started crying at 6:30 in the morning to go outside, I was able to hear her loud and clear.

I took Nala out for a walk and I noticed that the air didn't feel cold to me anymore.

"What's happening to me old girl?" I asked Nala as I took her off the leash. She just wagged her tail and ran off into the woods to take care of her business. As I looked around I realized how beautiful the forest really was. I hadn't had a chance to take anything in. I found a wooden stump and I sat on it to look as my surrounding. As I looked I felt myself becoming emotional and tears started rolling down my eyes. Nala must have sensed something because she came right back and laid at my feet. It was strange how she was becoming in tuned to me. She was normally only in tuned to Cameron.

"I guess I really am turning into a wolf." I told Nala as I petted her. She just wagged her tail as if she was happy that I wasn't crying anymore.

"Alright. Its time to got back. Come help me make a grocery list." I told Nala. She barked once as if she understood and followed me back into the house. And so my day began.

Later in the morning we drove to the nearest town to get some supplies. Food, clothes, linens, toiletries, everything we would need for ourselves and Nala. I also went into the forest to try to catch something. It was useless. I wasn't a wolf yet. I had no idea how to hunt. We both sat outside in the forest staring at the trees trying to figure this out.

"Maybe we can use my blood." Cam offered. I looked at her horrified.

"I don't think so! The last thing we want is for him to know what you taste like." I told her.

"So what do you suggest?" She asked me.

"Maybe Nala could catch something if you train her." Ii suggested. We both looked at Nala who was playing with a frog. Every time the from jumped she barked and wagged her tail as she moved away from I fearfully.

"I don't think she'll be much help." Cam said as she smiled at her beloved dog.

"I think you're right. I guess the only option is to set a trap and hope for the best. Maybe we can do like a laser net. We only have a day so, do you think you can come up with something that quickly?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yea. I saw a laser system downstairs. I can modify it and make a laser grid system we can use for trapping." She said. I wondered why we didn't to that to begin with.

"Good. Let's get to it." I told her and we walked in to get the supplies.

By dinner time my genius cousin already had the trap set up and by the following morning, we caught a deer, two rabbits, and a porcupine. We got the deer in easily through the forest exit where we had set the trap. I put the deer there with the rabbits and a few books for my brother and then I locked him in.

"How are we going to get more food in there once he wakes up?" I asked Cam.

"I'll set up the lock system so that we can access it from a remote location. We can seal the hall by closing the door in the big training room. We'll leave the animals for him in the hall or in the werewolf room before we seal the hall and then we can remote open the door from the lab, upstairs, or some other secure location." She told. I nodded. As usual, she had everything figured out before I did.

That night my brother gave one loud scream and opened his eyes. There was a built-in televid in his room along with monitoring systems so we were able to see him open his eyes from one of the labs after we made sure his room door and the hall door was 100% vampire proof. Nevertheless, we locked ourselves in the lab just in case he was able to get out. Through the monitor I saw my brother open his eyes. They were red. My body started to shake instantly.

"Billie!" Cam screamed but it was too late. I felt my body heat up and then explode. I heard a loud feral growl echo through the room. Cam backed up onto the wall. I saw her terrified face and was instantly silenced. I whimpered.

"Billie?" She asked. I whimpered again to let her know I understood.

"You're ok Billie." She said crying.

"What the hell is going on?!" My brother's voice screamed loudly at us through the televid. He could see us, just as we could see him. I turned my head to look at him and his bright red eyes widened.

"Billie?" He asked and then he hissed. We were in deep shit!


	4. Chapter 4

**********************************************************************A/N: Hi Everyone! I had a terrible week and I am trying really hard to make an effort to post every two weeks as I promised so please don't forget to review! I really hope you like, Thank you:)**

**********************************************************************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**

* * *

**Jaime**

I couldn't believe the pain. It was the most excruciating thing I ever felt times a billion. It was hard to concentrate on what my sisters were saying but I tried. I concentrated so hard that I thought my head would explode on top of being scorched. I was worried about everything they told me. How was I supped to get them through this now that I was turning into a leech? Would I try to kill them? Would I even remember them?

I tried to think about all the memories I wanted to hold on to but mostly I tried to concentrate on protecting my sisters. I had to remember to protect my sisters even after I turned to a vampire. After what Cam told me, I realized that protecting them was my job, my only job. I just had to figure out how to control my instincts. I has horrified by the idea that my sisters could ever smell like food to me but worst, I was horrified that vampires could come to hunt my 13 year old sister. It only made my need to protect them intensify. Even as I burned, I felt the need to protect them vibrate within me to the point that I could almost touch it.

I would do anything for my sisters, even burn. I tried to suffer in silence so that I didn't worry them too much but as the burning reached my rabidly beating heart I let out a scream. Finally, the fire stopped. I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw the doe desperately trying to escape and then there was a scream.

"Billie!" I heard Cam's voice through both an audio system and through the walls and then I heard a growl. My brain was processing that we were at the safe house Cam told me about. I was glad I remembered. I didn't know if the walls were strong enough to hold me but I sure as hell wasn't going to put my sisters at risk by trying to escape. I wanted to go up to the televid and as soon as I thought it I was in front of the monitor.

"What the hell is going on?" I said as I stared at the now pixelated screen. I tried to focus on the whole picture and not the individuals colors. My eyes could see every minute pixel but my brain was able to put the picture together. As soon as I did the picture cleared and I saw that the big cream colored mass of fur which I realized was a large wolf. It had turned its head to face the screen.

"Billie?" I asked in shock. A hiss escaped my lips unwillingly.

"It's her. She just turned but she's ok." I heard Cam's voice in the background but I couldn't see her.

"Cammy? Where are you?" I asked urgently.

"I'm towards the back. I'm not sure if she's in full control." She told me.

"What?! Get out of there Cam! Go outside or lock yourself in a different room and not come out until we say its ok." I told her worried.

"We're ok. I'm not leaving her or you." She said. I couldn't see her but I could hear her stubborn resolve in her voice. I hated when she got like that.

"Damn it Cammy! Listen to what I tell you!" I yelled. I could feel my temper flair.

"Don't yell at me!" She cried. Billie growled into the monitor as if she were growling at me and then she walked away from the screen to the back of the room. Cam came into view a moment later.

"Hi Jaime. How do you feel? Did you get a chance to drink yet?" She asked me. I looked at the doe and instantly felt a burning sensation in my throat. Like molten lava burning my flesh. It made me hiss. I felt my muscles tense as my instict to drink started to take over but at the same time my mind understood that there was a dangerous situation happening with my sisters so it needed to stay focused. It was strange how I could simultaneusly process all of these thengs within seconds and my mind overrode my insticts within the same instant that Cam mentioned the doe.

"I'll drink in a minute. I need to make sure you're both ok." I told her. My voice was strained.

"Wow. I guess the leyends were wrong for once cause you seem to be in complete control." She said. She looked back at Billie and then she continued, "We're at the safe house. Dad thought of everything. There are bedrooms, labs, a kitchen, hospital, pretty much anything we could need. All the walls are reinforced steel with nanite titanium so they're are safe here and we are safe from you." She told me. I know she was trying to make me feel better about the situation but that last part hurt a bit.

"I guess _he _would know how to secure a monster." I said in a snide tone not really thinking about what I was saying. Her face dropped and I instantly felt bad. A memory came into my head. Her voice seeped through the burning and she told me how her father died trying to save us and that he prepared this place to keep us safe.

"I'm sorry about uncle Jack, Cammy." I told her. She nodded.

"I'm just glad you two are going to be ok. I'm sorry this happened to you." She told me with such remorse that I felt a pang in my chest. Her painful expression didn't belong in the face of a child.

"Its ok. None of this was your fault." I told her, but in the back of my mind I knew exactly who to blame, aunt Leanna. From what I remember Cam and Billie saying, vampires were coming for Cam and aunt Leanna knew about it. She left us in the dark and now our lives were screwed because of it. I still wasn't sure how, but I was going to find a way to protect my sisters. I felt the overwhelming need to protect them that I always felt, take over me like a warm blanket. It made me feel stronger somehow.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you from all of this. I didn't even know monsters existed." I told them.

"Neither did we. You can't blame yourself for not protecting us from something that was impossible." Cam reminded me. "How are you?" She continued. Now there was a loaded question.

"I feel like myself so I don't know... Maybe something wen't wrong. I'm just glad I get to see you again. I thought for sure the venom would kill me." I told her. She shook her head.

"You were human when you were bitten, just like dad was human when he was bitten. We may be descendants of shapeshifters but if the gene in't active, were just as human as anyone else." Cam told me. I nodded.

"What about you Cam? Are you going to turn into..." I couldn't even finish my question because the thought of my innocent little sister turning into the monster I saw that night was too much.

"I don't know what I am." She told me solemnly. I looked at her sad face and I wanted to hug her but I knew I couldn't.

"So what happened to Jack's body? If they find it, they'll know you're part werewolf." I told her.

"They won't. The warehouse has already been burnt down and filled up with concrete. The house is burning down as we speak and any traces of us will be gone with the fire. Then it will be over. They will declare us dead." Cam told me.

"The humans will but we won't know if the vampires will believe it." I told her.

"They will." She said confidently. I smiled at her optimism.

"How can you possibly know that?" I asked her.

"I just have a feeling." She said with a shrug as if that made all the difference.

"I will always protect you. I promise." I told her.

"Let me talk to Billie for a sec. Why don't you get something to eat?" I told her. She looked at wolf Billie who nodded at her and then Cam left the room.

"Billie? You need to calm down. You need to relax and let go so that you can turn human. Cam needs you. I need you. Please Billie…" I begged her. The cream and tan wolf looked at me. She panted a few times and then she paced.

"Relax Billie. I'm here for you. I think I'm under control. I think I can handle this. Please. I need you to handle this too." She paced around for 12 minutes before she finally turned back. She was naked so I turned my eyes away.

"You can look." She told me after a moment. I heard the tears in her eyes before I saw them. She was wrapped in a blanket.

"What are we going to do?" She asked me. I didn't know. Usually, I had the answers. I protected them, but his time I had no idea.

"I don't know. I think we need to take things one day at a time. My biggest concern now is making sure that the Volturi don't find us." I told her. She nodded in agreement.

"Cam told me that they'll believe we're dead. The fire was strong enough to scorch any biological-molecular evidence so they'll believe it." She told me. Why were they both so sure?

"We still don't know for sure. I want you both to get new haircuts and change your hair and eye colors. Make yourselves look as different as possible and then reset ou IDs and give yourselves a background identity. Have Cam hack into the goverment systems. We need to make it look legit." I told her.

"Ok, I will but you have learn to trust her. Her 'feelings' haven't been wrong so far not once. I think she's psychic." Billie told me. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Just humor me ok?" I asked her. She didn't respond. There was a moment of silence. She was looking down somewhere below the monitor as if lost in thought.

"Billie?" I asked her. She was so concentrated on whatever she was staring at that she didn't even hear me. Slowly, her face turned hard and I saw tears form in her eyes.

"Billie, are you ok? Billie?" I asked her. I said her name a little louder and finally she broke down.

"This is all too much, Jaime. You're… undead, I'm a monster and Cammy is God only knows what. The elders have been lying to us all our lives!" She said angrily. The tears rolled down her cheeks and I could see her body tense.

"We don't even know if they know the legends are true." I reminded her. She gave me an odd expression.

"Aunt Leanna did. Uncle Jack said she was one of them and I believe it. I brought her book with us, the one that had the gun. I haven't told Cammy yet but there was an inscription on the cover. It said 'Happy 12th Birthday. Love. Grandma Bella and grandpa Edward! As in Bella and Edward Cullen!'" She said angrily. If I was human I think I would have felt a chill take over my body. Now I just felt the shock succumb me.

"What? That's just a coincidence. It can't be them." I said shaking my head.

"You're vampire, I'm a wolf and our sister is possibly a werewolf! There are no damn coincidences here! They lied to us for years. Even uncle Jack lied about knowing that Cam was his kid." She told me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"The combination to uncle Jack's safe, was Cam's birthday. He didn't just find out that Cam was his kid. He's always known. Cam had a dream about it. Aunt Leanna kept him away because he was a werewolf. She made a serum for him to help him control the wolf and his temper during the day so that he could have a normal life but at night she told him to drink. I guess he was a drunk because of the wolf. He said that he drank to keep the wolf at bay because it wants to come out every night. But that's not the point... The point is that they've been lying to us this whole time and our parents went along with it." Billie's face was clearly upset by this and a moment later her body started to tremble. I was surprised to hear this too.

"Maybe mom and dad didn't know." I suggested, hoping that our parent's would never keep something so big from me.

"Maybe. Cam did say that aunt Leanna was trying to hide her from her family. Cam said that she thinks aunt Leanna was related to the immortal wolves but that the wolves were somehow involved with the Volturi." She said angrily with tears still streaking her face. This news was scary. It was bad enough that aunt Leanna was related to Edward and Bella Cullen but to be related to the wolves too was an awful thought. It meant that the protectors were part of the bad guys who were trying to kill my little sister. There was literally no one we could trust.

"It's late. Get some rest. I'm going to drink this thing and tomorrow we'll figure this out." I told her cause I didn't want to think about it anymore. I was trying to keep my cool and to be brave for her but the whole situation was too much. I was just one vampire. How was I supposed to protect my sisters from 3 families of immortals.

"Make it last. I don't know if we'll be able to get another animal in there for a few days. There's a storm out." She told me. I nodded, a little disappointe and I notived her staring at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You seem so tame. I thought you would be like the bloodthirsty newborns in the legends but you seem like you." She said. I smiled at her.

"Yea. I was worried about that too. I'm glad that I didn't forget you guys." I told her.

"I'm proud of you. You must be a very strong vampire because you don't even seem bothered by our scent. I mean… I may smell like a dog to you but I am sure Cam smells pretty tasty. We were in there only a few hours ago to drop off the doe. Our scent must be all over your room. It should be enough to drive you crazy." She told me.

Once she mentioned that I realized, for the first time, that I couldn't smell them. I walked around the room and I sniffed my clothes.

"What are you doing?" She asked me warily.

"I can't smell you." I told her.

"What?" She looked as confused as I was.

"I can smell the doe. I'm pretty sure it rummaged around with some other animals because I can smell them on her. I can smell the books and a woodsy smell coming from the doe. I can smell the vampire that attacked me on my clothes. I also smell a floral scent, maybe soap or perfume but that's it. I don't smell anything human, I don't even smell the blood on my clothes but maybe that's because its my own." I told her.

"That's strange.." She said. I nodded in agreement. It simply didn't make sense.

"I don't smell a dog either which is wird cause I am sure Nala's scent must be on you guys. Other than the doe, I can't food. Were you wearing perfume?" I asked her.

"No but Cam was. I gotta tell her to stop wearing it its too much." She wrinkled her nose distastefully. I couldn't say I disagreed there.

"That's all I can smell. I can smell the doe's blood. I can feel its warmth but I can't smell either of you. Just the perfume." I told her.

"That's weird. I can definitely smell you." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Maybe it's a good thing... Go eat. I'm gonna make sure Cam is ok." She said.

"Ok. Just be careful with her. Try to stay calm around her. Remember what the legends say." I told her.

"I will. Thanks Jaime. I'm glad you're still you." She said. I smiled at her.

"Goodnight. Kiss Cam goodnight for me." I told her. She nodded.

"I will. Goodnight." She turned off the monitor and the screen went blank.

I sighed and looked at the doe. I felt my thirst heightened now that my mind no longer had to worry about my sisters. It's not that it had gone away before. It was like my mind had pushed it to the side because I had more important things to worry about. The doe started shrieking when I stared at it. I was instantly on it and I sunk my teeth into its flesh. It was delicious. I felt the warm liquid hit my through and my need decreased significantly but it didn't quite go away.

The next few weeks were interesting. We worked out that Billie would leave a deer in the room across the hall from mine. Then Cam would open the door using a remote control system from a distant location. I would then drink it and head back to my room and lock myself in before they returned. Every time we did this little dance I noticed that I could not smell them anywhere, not in the other room or the hall.

Finally, after a month we got brave. After my feeding, I was allowed to go outside for a run through the forest exit. The hall to the exit ran for miles and opened deep in the woods so as long as the girls were nowhere near the house I felt safe being outside. I wasn't planning on hunting because there might be hikers nearby and I didn't want to risk killing someone. I just wanted to smell the fresh air and stretch my legs. I walked outside and took a deep breath relishing in the fresh air.

Yep, there were definitely hikers about 8 miles west. They must be very deep in the woods. Their scent instantly made my throat burn. I walked further into the wooded area when I heard a rustling sound across the small field. I instantly got into an attack position but froze when I saw what it was. I wasn't prepared for seeing my two sisters about a mile away from the forest exit of the safe house.

"What the hell are you two doing?! Billie, get her out of here!" I yelled at them. How the hell could I smell hikers 8 miles away but I couldn't smell my sisters a mile off? Cam was sitting on Billie's back. They were both perfectly still. The wind blew her hair before it gently blew mine. I couldn't smell them. I could see them before me but I couldn't smell them.

"Can you smell us?!" Cam yelled. I shook my head in awe. Billie went behind a tree and emerged a moment later fully dressed, holding Cam's hand.

"Please. Stay back." I begged them but they both walked forward. They kept walking and I wanted to run back into the house and lock myself there, but I couldn't. I hadn't seen or held my sisters in since this entire thing started and I wanted to know they were real. They both walked up to me hesitantly until they were only a foot away from me. They were both crying. I was supposed to be the strong one but I couldn't help the sob that escaped my lips.

Billie threw her arms around me and then I felt Cam's arms around my waist. I felt their warmth. It wasn't burning hot as I expected but comforting. I also heard their hearts beating and their blood flowing in their veins but the temptation was bearable because I couldn't smell their blood at all. I could only smell the soap they used and their shampoo. I held both girls against me and I kissed their heads several times.

"You two are in so much trouble." I told them. "Why would you risk yourselves like this?"

"Because we love you and we miss you, dumbass so don't blow your hard drive over it." Billie told me.

"And because we know you would never hurt us." Cam included with a smile. I shook my head, thinking they must truly be insane.

"You two need to be reset." I joked.

"We lost everything and we weren't going to lose you too. You couldn't smell us so we decided to try." Bille said smiling. I hadn't seen her smile in a while.

"Plus I had a feeling it would be ok." Cam told me.

"Yeah, bro. Who are we to question a psychic?" Billie said smiling at her. Billie and I had discussed Cam's abilities and the research uncle Jack had conducted but we had no explanation for her premonitions or her 'feelings'. I crouched in front of my little psychic and kissed her cheeks.

"Thank you for trying. I missed you both too." I told her.

"Now we can get on with our lives." Cam told me. I looked at both my sisters and I saw that the fear they held on to for the past month was gone. They needed me as much as I needed them.

"We sure can." I told her and we headed back inside.

* * *

Now that things were settled, I tried to make sure that my sisters had a normal life again. I even got Cam to go back to school, which took a lot of threatening and convincing. She only missed about a month from this semester so I wasn't worried about her having to catch up. She was a genius. Having her back in school wasn't just for her sake. I was still a little nervous about having my human sister in the house. I couldn't smell her but there was no guarantee that I wouldn't try to kill her if she accidentally hurt herself and started bleeding. Once summer came along, Cam had gone back to being a kid. Even Billie seemed a lot more relaxed. She had taken up a job in town and only needed to phase twice a week. She usually went out for a run with Nala so now Nala followed her everywhere. Little by little, life went back to normal.

It was only the second week of summer when trouble started to arise.

I loved running. It was about the only good thing about being a vampire that I really liked. There were no hikers around, which was rare, and I was excited about the new places I could explore. I should have known it was too good to be true.

I was about 20 miles west of the house when I caught a strange scent. It definitely wasn't human, but it wasn't animal either. I wanted to follow the scent through the forest but it was strong, meaning that whoever it was, could still be out there. It could be just a nomad but I couldn't risk it. If it was the Volturi, if they captured me, it would only be a matter of time before their mind readers and trackers found out about Cam.

I started to backtrack to the house for a minute before I realized the stupidity of my mistake. I was leading them straight to our home. I ran north to carry my scent away from the house until caught the scent again on my way to the town. It was strange. The scent was older as if they had been there before. I got to the nearest town and stopped there. The smell of human was uncomfortable. I couldn't risk making a mistake if the Volturi were in town. I took out my phone to call Billie.

I activated her number using the swipe combination I recorded for her and I kept my finger pressed to the speaker to activate the bone conduction sound waves so that only I could hear what she said. I would have used the speaker phone option but regular sound waves used air conduction which could be heard by anyone close by, especially if they were supernatural. I knew I was just being paranoid but I needed to keep our conversation discrete in case there was someone listening in for clues to our location.

"Hey Jaime. What's up?" Billie asked me.

"Is she with you?" I asked her quickly. I could see her look at me strangely on the projector screen.

"If you mean Cam then no. She's in her room reading and I'm in the lab with Nala." She said signaling to the lab equipment and the dog chewing a toy behind her. I ignored her 'are you dumb' expression and continued.

"I am going to closeout my screen in case anyone is nearby." I told her and closed out the projector by waving my hand.

"What the hell is going on? Who's nearby?" She asked me. I could hear the worry in her voice.

"I caught a weird scent in the woods not far from the house. Some scents were new, others were as old as last week." I told her.

"What?! Is it them?" She asked alarmed.

"I don't know. It wasn't human. I've never really smelled other immortals other than myself so I don't what it is." I told her honestly.

"Should Cam and I start packing?" She asked me.

"No. I headed north to lead a trail out of state and I caught some older trails. Maybe less than a week old or more. I think they may be have been looking for us for a while but they haven't found us. I was out in this area last week so if they could have trailed us they would have." I told her wondering how they didn't catch my scent from last week's hunting trip.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked me. I honestly wasn't sure. A part of me wanted me to run but there was no place safer than the safe house.

"If they were out there last week they must have come across my scent but they didn't track it so there is a chance that it may be a nomad passing by." I told her.

"Are you really willing to take that risk?" She asked me. I knew she was gonna ask me that! Truthfully, I hadn't made up my mind yet.

"Just stay there. Don't tell Cam and don't do anything yet. I don't want to worry Cam for nothing." I told her.

"Fine. How will you get home? Should I go pick you up?" She asked me.

"No. I'll take the transport." I told her.

"Is being in a bus full of humans really the best idea right now?" She asked me worriedly.

"Its not like there's that many cars in the highway to hide the scent of our car. They can trail the car to our home just as easily as they can trail me. Stay there. I'll be fine. I know what's at stake." I told her. I knew she was just worried but I was a bit annoyed by her lack of confidence. Its not like I was gonna go on a feeding rampage now that the Volturi might be on our trail.

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit." I walked over to the bus stop at human pace and pressed my card against the scanner to let the bus know there was a patron waiting. I entered the location I wanted to be dropped off at into the monitor making sure it was far from the house. This was a small town so busses weren't always available when one needed them. It wasn't cold enough that it would look suspicious to wait outside so I settled myself on the bench.

A couple of girls walked by, high schoolers. They were exactly the type of girls that I would have gone out with if I hadn't become a monster. They were both fit with long hair. One of the girls giggled when she saw me while the other one smiled. She had a beautiful smile. I only managed a grimace which made both girls look away and walk faster. I found that humans had a natural instinct against us. Its like some part of them was telling them I was dangerous.

The bus finally came after about 8 minutes. I was surprised at how fast it got there. If must have already been in transit. I took one last deep breath, I entered the vehicle, and scanned my card before I took my seat. There were only 3 other patrons but I feel their warmth and the pulse of their heart. I could hear the blood coursing through their veins. I sat next to the door hoping that the opening and closing would help bring some fresh air. I had to wait the allotted 10 minutes for the other patrons who scanned their cards before me, came into the bus. There were 4 of them. It was going to be a long ride home.

I finally got home about an hour later. I had to stop a few bus stops away so that I could enter the forest again to take the back entrance to the house. The back entrance was 6 miles way from our closest neighbor, 10 from a small apartment complex (where I got off at the stop), 12 miles away from a factory, and 8 miles away from the house so that if anyone tracked my scent to that entrance, they would have a hard time figuring out that the door connects to our house. It was an ingenious design. I entered the double sealed the entrance and ran to the lab where Billie was waiting for me.

"Where's Cam?" I asked her as Nala jumped to greet me. I petted her head and she went back to her chew toy.

"Still in her room. So who was it?" She asked me worried.

"I don't know. Its definitely not something I ever smelled before but the only vampire I have smelled is me and I can't smell you so I have no idea what a wolf smells like." I told her.

"Didn't you try to track them?!" She asked me accusingly. I hissed at her.

"No. I was too scared I would run into them. The Volturi had mind readers so I thought it would be best to avoid them all together." I told her. She huffed but then she nodded in agreement.

"You're right. That was a stupid question." She looked down at the floor. I could tell she was scared.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. We just have to be cautious. I don't want to worry Cam now that she's finally starting to feel safe. She's starting high school this Fall so I want to keep her life as normal as possible, like we talked about. I think we should try to stay indoors as much as we can. We'll hide the SUV you drove here from Jack's garage and use only the car that he had here in storage." I suggested.

"What about hunting? You need to drink." She reminded me.

"You take Cam into town for a movie to distract her. I'll use the catch grid she set up outside the forest entrance. That way I can drink my pray quickly and get back inside."

"And for how long are we supposed to do this? No, no. We should just go." She said. I could tell she was just terrified. I took her in my arms and hugged her.

"There are no other safe houses laying around waiting for us. This is it. This place is a fortress and it would take me years to build something that is as safe as this place. We will take precautions and if the time comes, we'll go. Besides, Cam hasn't had nightmares for months. Don't you think she would have sensed something if we were in any real danger?" I asked her. That argument seemed to calm her down a bit.

"You're right." She sighed. We both trusted Cam's visions with our lives so the fact that she hasn't seen anything was a good sign. It showed that we weren't in danger but it also meant that Cam was back to being a normal kid. She was even acting more normal. She was reading, playing VR games, watching movies… More importantly, she stopped obsessing about researching werewolves which was a big relief to us because what Billie and I found was not good. We were both working very hard on hiding it from her.

"We are safe for now Billie. I promise. So let's concentrate on more important matters. Did you find anything useful today?" I asked her in an attempt to change the subject. I decided to get her mind of things by asking her about the research we've been doing. We were trying to learn more about Cam's condition and ours. All of the research uncle Jack conducted was on werewolves. He had detailed entries about his transformations and his mental capacity. He was trying to document, how long it would take him to loose himself to the wolf. His research was terrifying but as long as Cam wasn't showing signs turning, she should be safe from suffering the same fate as her father.

"Nothing that will help me or you. Just more horrific werewolf stuff. I've double encrypted everything, just in case Cam decides she wants to do research again." She told me.

"Great! So nothing about shape shifting." I said to myself. I had hoped that he had some more information about shape shifters, specifically, how to become human again so that Billie could have a normal life again. I had no choice but my sisters had the option of living a normal life.

"Nothing we don't already know. But I did hit the jackpot with some other stuff. Take a look." She said and pulled out her tablet to show me some letters that Jack and aunt Leanna had been exchanging.

"Apparently he was trying to convince aunt Lee to send him samples of Cam's DNA again. She had send some when Cammy was a baby but that was it. He suspected that Cam's DNA would change over time which is why he wanted more samples. I am really worried that he might be right. She hasn't had any visions but I feel like she's maturing quicker than she should. I know she just had a birthday but she looks so different." She said worried. This was something that we were both worried about. Cam had werewolf in her but she also had shape shifter blood so who knows how those two things would manifest.

"I know but she's also part shape shifter and she lives with a vampire so she could be going through the change." I reminded her. Billie nodded.

"I know. Also, I actually found some information about the years before aunt Leanna came to the rez. Nothing too useful but I think I found proof that Jack was right and our aunt was some kind of immortal." Billie told me. I was intrigued. We had been trying to find out more about aunt Leanna's connection to the Cullens and to the immortals but it was all a dead ends. Billie pulled out an old file and handed it to me.

"So these are the old construction plans for this place. It turns out that this is actually aunt Leanna's place. She commissioned it _42 years ago_ which means that our 28 year old aunt was much older than she lead on." Billie said proudly. I looked through the records and it all seemed legit which made me wonder if aunt Leanna was a wolf but then gave up her wolf when she got pregnant.

"I can't believe this! She was supposed to be 16 when she came to live with grandma Leah and grandpa Kal but now, God only knows how old she is." I said angrily.

"Do you think they knew?" Billie asked me. I shook my head.

"Of course they didn't. All they knew is that the kid of some distant family member was orphaned and needed a family. They were good people so of course they took her in. They never could have suspected that she was an immortal. How could they? I guess Jack was right for hating aunt Leanna. This was all her fault. She brought the immortals to our door!" I told Billie angrily. Billie just shrugged. She didn't like that I was being so hard on aunt Leanna but I couldn't help it. She handed me back the tablet to show me something else.

"You don't know that. Maybe she did lie to everyone but we don't know the reasons why. She could have been in trouble. The aunt that you and I knew was human so at some point she had to give up her immortality. Haven't you wondered why? Haven't you considered that she might have been in trouble so she came to live with our grandparents so hide out? Look at the facts. Aunt Leanna was the granddaughter of Edward and Bella Cullen. According to uncle Jacl, the Cullens joined the Volturi to get rid of werewolves. They probably made her kill werewolves too. You know that aunt Lee was one of the most sensitive people we ever met. She loves life, nature, she wouldn't even hurt a spider because all life was precious to her. Do you think she would have ever agreed to murdering innocent people just because they turned into wolves on a full moon? The aunt that I know would never do that. The aunt that I know would try to save the people that were being unjustly killed. And if she did, what do you think the Volturi would have done to her?" I nodded.

"They would have killed her." I admitted begrudgingly.

"Exactly. Aunt Leanna was not stupid. She knew about tracking, survival, combat, yet she was one of the most gentile people we ever met. It just doesn't make sense for her to know these things unless she had to. Unless she was forced to. My guess is that she was either tiered of being forced to kill werewolves or she was discovered trying to help them so she tried to escape. She came to live with our grandparents because she had nowhere to go. My guess is that grandma and grandpa were descendants from someone she knew a long time ago. Maybe Jacob Black or Leah Clearwater. I mean, grandma was named after her so I guess that's a possibility. That't why aunt Leanna chose them to hide out." She told me.

"You really gave this a lot of thought." I observed. She shrugged.

"I just tried to think of the possibilities based on the fact. The fact of the matter is that our aunt lied to keep us safe, not to hurt us. You need to stop trying to turn her into a villain. She loved us." Billie told me with tears in her eyes.

"What else did you find about her?" I asked trying to change the subject. Billie cleared her eyes and glared at me.

"I'm sorry about before. I promise I'll keep an open mind." I told her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I also found out that aunt Lee didn't wasn't living at uncle Jack's college townhouse when she got pregnant with Cam, she lived here with uncle Jack for a few months before she came to live with us." Billie informed me. This was strange. Aunt Leanna had told us that she was crashing with uncle Jack one summer but she came back home when she got pregnant with Cam. Why would she lie about where she lived? Then again, she also told us that Cam's father was some guy she met at a college party so I really shouldn't be surprised by uncovering yet another of her lies.

"What exactly did you find?" I asked Billie.

"There are tons of documents of them working together on an antidote at this lab. She was trying to help him become human again. She was trying to save him. I think she might have loved him, I mean why else would she go through all this trouble." Billie said. If she loved him so much, then why did she leave him? Did she leave because she was pregnant? I would hope so but I no longer knew the woman I loved like a second mother.

"I get why she left him. All the records show that he was volatile but what I don't get is why aunt Lee lied about Cam's paternity?" I asked her. Billie shrugged and sat next to Nala to pet her.

"She couldn't find the cure. Maybe she was afraid that she would be putting Cam and all of us at risk. I mean, if the Volturi found uncle Jack, it would only be a matter of time before they figured out that Cam was conceived while he was a werewolf. She had to keep it a secret." Billie suggested.

"But we're her family. We would die before we let anything happen to Cam. I already have! She should have told us instead of lying to all of us from the very beginning." I said frustrated. We had this conversation a dozen times but it still burned me every time I thought about how aunt Leanna blatently lied to us.

"I know but she was trying to protect her daughter. If the Cullens or Volturi, whatever they are... if found out that uncle Jack was a werewolf and that he was Cam's father, she would be dead." Billie reminded me.

"I know that she probably didn't have a choice about hiding out at the rez but she did have a choice about lying to us. This was all her fault. Look what happened to us because of her lies. If she would have at least told us about Jack, I would have never let him have custody of us. I would have taken you and Cam before that ever happened. Who was she protecting by lying other than herself? Her lies put us all at risk like she didn't care about us at all." I said angrily. I loved Cam like my own sister and I didn't blame Cam for this at all. However, aunt Leanna was a whole other story. Billie and I were both monsters because of her lies. She didn't care to protect us or even warn us about what could come for us. If she had just told me or left me some sort of clue, I would have protected my sisters from this.

"No don't talk about her like that. You weren't there when mom and I were caught in the snowstorm three years ago. You and dad were out in California visiting schools. Aunt Lee moved heaven and earth to rescue us. She went out there for hours until she found us, even after emergency rescue said it was too dangerous to continue searching. She found us anyway, she took care of us." Billie told me. I was surprised I forgot that.

"I forgot about that. Some of my memories are still a bit hazy." I explained and then I sighed trying to calm myself. "I don't know. Maybe aunt Leanna thought she would be safe in the rez but I don't know… I just don't know what to think anymore." I said sadly. We both loved aunt Lee. The more we learned about her the more betrayed we felt but at the same time, it was hard to hate someone who loved us as much as she did.

"She loved us. I think there is more to this story than we will ever know." Billie said and then she hugged me.

"You're right." I kissed the top of her head and went over to check on Cam.


	5. Chapter 5

**************************************************************************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**

* * *

**Cameron**

Life was starting to get back to normal now that Jamie was a part of our lives again. We would watch movies together and look at the starts late at night. The best part was when Jamie tucked me in at night. I was too old for that stuff but I loved it. It reminded me of when I used to sleep over at uncle Danny and aunt Rita's. I would always sleep in Billie's room and Jamie would come in after his parents said goodnight to tuck us in because he knew that we had started playing again as soon as uncle Danny closed the door. It was strange how those little actions made exile feel like home.

The only thing that didn't feel so comforting was the nightmares. I had them on a regular basis but I decided not to tell Jamie and Billie about them because they were too awful. Sometimes I would dream about mom or about my father. I would get little snippets of them when they lived here in the safe house. Dad was abusive to my mother but then he would sober up and start crying. It seemed that he hated himself for hurting my mom and he tried to kill himself several times at the beginning, but as the months passed, he became more and more angry as if the wolf was taking over. My mom was so different in my dreams. She was bitter, angry, and empty. I could see it in her eyes. She didn't want to live any more than my father did. It made me wonder if the only reason they were both alive was because of me. To keep me safe in case the immortals found out about me.

Those were the good dreams, the nightmares were the ones about someone else. Someone who I didn't know at all but somehow seemed familiar. His name was Jameson and he also lived here at the safe house with his family. He was a werewolf and he was strong, angry, crazed. I saw him in my dreams in both his human form and his wolf form, banging the walls, scratching them his his claws. I heard his growls and roars in in my mind every time I closed my eyes. It was like some twisted lullaby calling me into the nightmares. He wanted her... He wanted my mother. He would scream for her, and writhe for her. I didn't understand what he wanted with her until a few nights ago...

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_He paced back and forth in his room, shaking, grabbing his hair in fists fulls like a madman. He hated this room. It only made him madder, crazier. He wanted out but they wouldn't let him. They were the enemy now, they were all the enemy, like the Volturi. No... They were worst than the Volturi because he trusted them. He has trusted them, brought them here to protect them, but now they locked him up in this prison. _

_"Ahg!" He roared loudly and started hitting his chest until blood came out. 'That's right! Blood!' He thought. Leanna was with the blood drinkers and the shifters or had they killed her. He wasn't sure. He knew the moment that he set eyes on her that she would do anything for him. Love... Love was a powerful tool and a terrible weakness. What he didn't count on was that he would love her back. He sent her to her death in order to make it here, to bring them here and they betrayed him. They are the reason why Leanna is dead. They are the reason why he used her and he hated them. They were his enemy now. They were his captors and he would find a way, he had to!_

_"LET ME OUT!" He screamed loudly in a voice that sounded more animal than man. He ran to door screaming and banged himself against the door so hard that it caused a big boom across the room. He was on the floor, so he got up and ran to the door once more. Only this time he banged his head so hard onto the large titanium door that he fell back unconscious. _

_He looked onto the monitor and saw him on the ground. _

_"Mom! He knocked himself out again." The young man told his mother who was cleaning out her gun. She shook her head and went over to look. _

_"Damn it! He's bleeding." She told him. She looked at her 14 year old son and her 10 year old daughter before she handed her son the gun. _

_"I'm going to go treat him." She old him._

_"Let him lie there. The sun is almost down. He'll heal during the night, the damn thing always does." He son told her. There was a bit of sadness in her heart when she heard her son be so dismissive. _

_"He may be a monster but he's still a living creature." The mother told him. He shrugged._

_"He killed my father. I don't owe that wretched dog anything." He told his mother. She sighed and took the track gun from the wall before she headed to the basement passageway. _

_She opened the metal door to the hallway with shaky hands. Now there was only one door between herself and the beast. She hated this door. She hardly knew how to work the sophisticated technology which only made her more nervous. She took some bandaged from the closet so that she could at least clean the wound. She knew it was silly. Her son was right, he would heal by morning but she just couldn't leave him down and bleeding. He was still her husband. _

_This that in mind she opened the last door and found him on the ground. Her heart started pounding. This was the worst time of the day, the cusp between the sun and the moon, the time were both man and beast resided in the same body. He had her gun ready and with her foot, she rolled him over. He was knocked out. With that confirmation, she bent in and started cleaning the wound of the man she loved. He had been through hell to get to her but he was too dangerous. The scars that ran across her daughter's back were all the proof she needed. She tried to hold back her tears as she cleaned him but she couldn't. _

_It only took a second for the tears to blur her vision. It only took a second for the beast to open his eyes. He instantly grabbed her by her neck and roared into her face before he snapped it. It was so easy, that it almost made him madder. He wanted more. He wanted them all so he turned to the door, and did the unthinkable. He dragged her body to the biometrics pad and placed her hand on it. Suddenly the voice appeared._

_"No! What did you do?!" The boy yelled out. It only made him want them more..._

_The morning came and he realized he was outside. 'How is this possible? How could they be so irresponsible?!' He thought angrily. He told them never to let him out at night no matter how much he screamed. Not after he hurt his daughter. He banged his fist onto the ground in fury. He was shaking. 'How could they be so fucking irresponsible!' he thought again. Images flashed into his mind of him ripping through them but he was sober now. He knew these images were just a reflection of the beast's desire, but still... he could feel his own fury at them. He almost relish in it. They were idiots! He killed Leanna for them and they did something as stupid as this! _

_He had expected to be near the forest exit but instead he realized that he was very near the street. That meant the cottage was close. __He walked over to the cottage, surprised that he was less than a mile away from it. He could feel his anger increase my the second. They has been reckless and now they would feel his wrath. _

_As he approached the door he knew something was wrong. He smelled blood. He ran and opened to door to find his son and daughter lifeless on the ground, in a pool of their blood. They had been mauled. _

_Jameson screamed out in anguish and fell to the ground. For the first time in months he felt like a man. There was no anger, no fury, no madness, just pain. He felt all the grief of a man who murdered his family. The family he fought so hard to be with, the family that he risked Leanna's life for. He went over to his little girl first. How scared she must have been after having to face his monster for a second time. He looked at his son, who was still holding a gun in his hand, trying to protect his sister from the monster he hated so much. __Jameson cried out for his fallen children. He didn't need to go find his wife. He knew that if their children where dead then so was she. He only cried harder..._

_Jameson looked at the spot he chose for them. Inside the cave by the meadow. His son and daughter would have loved it. He laid flowers on their graves and looked around at all the pictures he set out for them. It was their family pictures. He set up a shrine for them at their burial site, inside the cave. _

_"I will avenge you." He promised his fallen family and he had no doubt that he would. He knew the wolves had human family. Leanna had told him about them once. It would be hard to get into their territory but he would find a way. He would avenge them. He would avenge Leanna. They were going to feel his pain, his wrath. _

_He went out to the meadow and finished building his pire. He had emptied out the entire building of their personal belongings. He didn't want the Olympians and Volturi to have his personal things if they ever found this place so he decided to burn all the evidence of their existence. As he collected all their things, he found some old pictures that belonged to Leanna. It was pictures of her when she was younger. He looked at the picture of Leanna and her sister and almost growled. Then he ripped the picture in half, separating the two sisters, and tucking away Leanna's image in his pocket._

_"This is all your fault!" He said as he looked at the image of Leanna's older sister. He hated her. She was the complete opposite of his sweet, kind Leanna. Leanna's features were soft, feminine with bright green eyes that beckoned anyone who stared upon them, while her sister's features were rough and masculine. Her dark eyes and black wild hair matched her dark personality. This was all her sister's fault. She was their leader and had the power to stop this. Leanna had begged her to listen but she wouldn't. She was too blinded by the ways of the Volturi to listen to Leanna's pleas. _

_He growled and balled the picture into with his fist before he threw it into the pire. He flipped through the pictures and took out the one he needed. The one with the surrogate parents to Leanna's older sister. He couldn't hope to kill her real parents. They were too powerful, so her surrogate parents would have to do. Leanna mentioned that they were human now, and that they had two boys. Two of their children for, his two children. 'It only seemed fair...' He thought to himself as he lit the pire ablaze and threw the rest of the pictures into it. _

* * *

I woke up that night crying and confused. He loved my mother. I could feel his love for her radiating through the hate. That's why he screamed out for her. He loved my mother but he risked her life somehow and he felt guilty. But what confused me the most was that he was going to kill my family, even though he loved my mother. He had grandma and grandpa's picture. I recognized the picture he held. It was the picture of my grandparents with my dad and uncle. Thing that I didn't understand was, why he thought killing them would make things better. Grandma and grandpa were decedents of the immortals but so were a lot of people in the rez. Why did my grandparents have to do with the Volturi? I didn't know the answer but I had a feeling, they were not the people we belied them to be and it scared me.

That's why I couldn't tell Billie and Jamie about my dreams anymore. I didn't think they could take any more secrets about our family, especially about our grandparents. I also didn't want to tell them about Jameson. He felt too familiar to me as if he were someone important. Someone that had to be protected. So for the first time in my life, I lied to my brother and sister. I held on to Jameson like he was something precious. He was a murderor, a monster, yet he was special, and until I figured out why, he would be mine to protect.

Later that day, I snuck out to the forest with Nala and found the burial ground. It was a bit messier than in my dream, but everything was still there. The pictures, the dead flowers he had laid for them. Everything. That was the day I confirmed that all my dreams had been true. There was some part of me that had wondered if they were just dreams but now I knew this was not the case. Jameson was real, he knows about the safe house, and I didn't know if he was dead or alive, friend or foe. Jameson was a werewolf and I was the only one who could protect Billie and Jamie from him if he turned out to be the ladder. Until I figured that out, I had to be extra cautious. I did some research on Jameson but I couldn't find anything. Instead I rewired the security system to alert us if any werewolf is within the perimeter and I set up automatic systems to contain it. For now, that would have to do.

Slowly but surely, life started getting back to normal. Billie and Jamie were still in the dark about Jameson. Jamie found the cave but he didn't know who was buried there. He just thought it was a human shrine and never mentioned it again. They getting more and more comfortable in their new life. They would go racing together and Jamie would spend time with us during the day doing family activities. This was a good thing, I wanted them to go back to as normal life as possible but then Jamie decided it was time to take back our lives, by which he meant that we had to go back to school. When Billie made our fake IDs she conveniently made herself 18 and gave herself a high school diploma. Jaime insisted she was going to make up the credits online and so would he. I however, was technically still underage and human so I had to go to school. They wanted me to have as normal a life as possible so as soon as the new semester started, I was sent to school even though Jameson could still be out there. I really should have told them but as time moved on, I had a feeling that it would be ok. In fact, I got this strong sense school was exactly where I was supposed to be.

Billie had fake papers saying I was homeschooled so that it was easier to explain my advanced tests scores and lack of school papers. When our parents were alive, I was in a special school at Portland, which specialized in advanced programs for gifted students; however, Canmore was a quaint little town that didn't have those resources. The middle school in Canmore had some advanced placement courses but my scores were so high that they had me take some classes at the high school. And so I was stuck alternating between two stupid schools while my brother and sister took online courses at the community educational advancement program.

Canmore wasn't a large city but it was large enough that we didn't have to worry about people noticing us at the store when we went shopping or eating at restaurants. We didn't have to make small talk with strangers and we had no neighbors so we were practically invisible. It was perfect for us. Billie decided to take on a part time job in town so that Jaime had a few hours alone in the house to go hunting while we were safe at school and work. He usually left the house at night time to give us enough time to shower and change out of our human smelling clothes. It was just a precaution, though. Jamie was super strong willed and he had incredible control over his thirst, like the legends of Bella Cullen. I was proud of him.

By the time the semester was done, Jaime had so much control that he was able to move into the main part of the house and we no longer had to put him behind locked doors while we slept. Billie and I would go into Calgary a few times a week to go shopping or to watch a movie while Jaime hunted. His eyes were a refreshing golden yellow by then. He still wasn't controlled enough to be around humans on a regular basis but he was able to ignore hikers with ease and he was able to tolerate being around humans from a distance. I was really proud of both of them. Billie had mastered being a wolf and she seemed to have grown up a lot since she turned. I still felt very protective of them but they didn't need protecting.

By then new school year I felt comfortable in my new life. I still missed my mom and even my dad. I missed my aunt and uncle and the life we all used to share but I had accepted my new life and I had a feeling they would be proud of us. The new school year was going to be very different. After my teachers saw my excellent performance on all my classes, the school decided to place me in the high school gifted program full time. I was excited about starting advanced classes. I was taking chemistry 2, physics 1, calculus, cooking, Asian literature and Asian history.

Since I was finally 13 years old and I was going to be in high school so I decided that this year I would take the school bus all by myself so I rode my bike to the stop and waited. I heard a rustling behind me and I turned.

"I told you I'd be fine! Go away!" I snapped at Jaime. He came down from the tree he was hiding.

"Can't a big brother see his baby sister off on her first day?" He complained.

"No. Now go back home or I'll tell Billie to chase you." I stuck my tongue out him and he laughed before he disappeared.

Just as he left, the bus appeared down the street. I got in and started my day. The one thing I hated about high school was that everyone was taller and older than me. Last year was awful because I was twelve and clearly too young for high school. It was hard for me to make friends. In fact, I didn't have any last year and I was determined to make this year different. This year, I had recently turned 13 so I was finally a teenager. I also looked different and more importantly, I felt different. I was still too young for high school but since I looked a little older, I was hoping I would be able to fit in better this year.

I went to my locker and entered my digital code. When I opened it, I saw that someone had placed my workbooks and school tablet on the top shelf. I sighed at I stared the shelf. The shelves weren't adjustable so I was going to need some help. I felt someone walk up behind me as I stared at the top shelf, wondering how to get my things. After a moment, I saw a large strong arm above me, retrieve my books.

"Here you go." A sweet male voice said. I turned around towards the beautiful male voice behind me and immediately felt myself blush. He was the most beautiful guy I had ever seen. He was tall with alabaster skin, blond wavy hair and the most captivating eyes I had ever seen. His eyes narrowed for a moment and I realized he was holding out my workbooks for me. I reached for them.

"Um. Thank you." I said shyly.

"Aren't you a little young for physics, chem., and what's this one? Calc? Serously? Are you a little genius?" He asked with a smirk as he handed me my books.

"Sort of..." I told him. He laughed.

"Then maybe I should sit next to you in chem. I'm Christoff Hale." He told me and reached out his hand to me.

"Cam, I mean Camille but my family calls me Cam, so yeah, I guess its Cam... um... Smith." I blushed even harder as I rambled to the beautiful angelic creature in front of me.

"Nice to meet you Cam. My family calls me Chris. So... I'm kinda new here. Um. Do you mind showing me to..." He looked at his tablet. "Physics 2 with Mrs. Elliot." He looked at me again and I could barely breathe. What was happening to me? Did he feel it too?

"Down the hall and to the right. Third door to the right." I told him. As my cheeks burned so hard it made me wonder if they were glowing.

"Thanks little G. I'll see you in chem." He said and walked away. I felt myself blush again and I closed my locker. I headed for my history class but I could barely take notes thinking about him. Chris...

My second period was chemistry so when I walked in my heart was beating faster than ever. I saw him across the room and he waved at me. I sat at the chair next to him and another beautiful angelic girl. My heart sank a bit when I saw her but I smiled at both of them to be polite.

"Hi LG. This is my sister Karlie." He told me signaling to the beautiful Native American looking girl next to him. I instantly felt relieved. I must have looked at them funny because they laughed.

"I'm adopted." Chris explained.

"Oh. Nice to meet you Karlie." I told her. She smiled at me and I noticed she had a beautiful smile like Chris.

"You're American?" She asked me. I nodded. I felt incredibly shy at the moment.

"I'm from Texas." I told them, grateful that I remembered my back story.

"California." She said pointing to herself and Chris. Chris had some golden undertones which made sense now that I knew he was from sunny California.

"You seem very familiar." Karlie told me. She gave me an intent look that made me fidget a bit. Like she was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"You seem familiar too." I had a sense that I knew her from a long time ago. It was almost a tangible connection. Chris looked between the two of us and smiled.

"You gotta forgive my sister. She feels a connection to everything. The trees, the moon, the starts. Everyone feels familiar to her." He said rolling his eyes. She stuck her tongue out at him in response. I smiled at them and then the teacher started the class.

They both turned out to be very good at chemistry. I don't know why Chris said that he needed the help. We divided up the worksheets between the three of us and then checked each other's work. They finished before me but we all got perfect scores.

"I like her Chris. I think we might actually pass this class." Karlie told her brother.

"You're both very good at this. You hardly need my help." I told them.

"Well, I'll need divine intervention next class. Cooking. You would think that with such amazing cooks in my family I would be good at it but I actually suck." Chris said as we collected out things.

"I have cooking too!" I told him with a little too much excitement.

"Really? That's perfect! Then maybe you can help me. Are you any good?" He asked me as we walked out.

"I don't know. My sister usually cooks. That's why I decided to take this class. I want to help her out more." I told them. Karlie smiled at me as if she liked my response.

"Maybe between the two of you, you guys might actually make something decent." Karlie teased us. I was glad she included me in the teasing as if we were already old friends.

"Don't make fun or I'll make you be our food tester." Chris told her but Karlie only shook her head. I really liked how carefree they both were. They reminded me of Billie, Jaime and me before our world was turned upside down.

"Ha! Never! See you later bro. Bye Cam." She told us and ran down the hall to her next class. I waved at her and then Chris and I headed to cooking class.

To say that Chris was a bad cook was an understatement. Smart stoves and ovens were pretty much dummy proof; nevertheless, Chris managed to ruin boiling an egg!

"These eggs have to defective." He complained to the teacher. I bit my lip trying not to laugh as the teacher gave him the evil eye.

"The rest of the class seemed to manage." She told him. Chris sighed and sat next to me.

"Two centuries and I still suck!" Chris mumbled to himself.

"Hgh?" I asked confused. He just smiled at me.

"I meant that even if I take two centuries of this, I'll still suck at it. I have a feeling this is going to be a long semester." He told me. I giggled.

After class, we had lunch. I got my lunch from my locker and sat at my usual table alone. I normally sat by myself because I didn't really have any friends. I was eating my rice pilaf when someone sat next to me. Actually, it was two someones. Chris and Karlie both sat at my table.

"Hi LG. I hope you don't mind, were you waiting for someone?" Chris asked me. I shook my head.

"LG?" Karlie asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Stands for little genius which is perfect for her, don't you think?" Chris asked her.

"You always think you're so cleaver but really you're not." She told him with a smirk, then she winked at me. I smiled at her.

"So did your whole family move here?" I asked them, feeling like I wanted to know more about them.

"Sort of. Her sister," Chris said pointing to Karlie with his fork, "married my brother who got a new job here in town. I'm under my brother's care and her parents passed away a few years back so that's why we live with them." He said.

"Oh." I saw awkwardly. "I'm sorry about your parents." I told Karlie even though his story felt like a lie. She nodded.

"Thank you." She said quietly and looked at Chris as if she was signaling something. She looked uncomfortable so maybe she wanted him to change the subject.

"What about you? What made your parents move here?" He asked me. I was grateful that he changed the subject too.

"My parent's moved to Russia for a job opportunity. I lived with my aunt for a while but I missed my brother and sister so I moved out here with them. My sister has a job in town and my brother is in college." I practiced that back story about 20 times. I only hoped it sounded truthful. For some reason, Karlie's expression changed as if she could hear the lie in my words. I started getting nervous again as her eyes narrowed for a second and then changed back. Nevertheless, I felt like I was being scrutinized by her stare.

"That's nice. Are they both as smart as you?" Chris asked me with a teasing tone even though he was aware of the was his sister was looking at me. Still, his voice made my heart beat faster.

"No." I blushed. Darn it! I had to stop doing that.

"So why are you so damn smart? Are your parent's geniuses too?" Karlie asked me. Her tone was a little bit accusing than inquisitive. I noticed she was more to the point, while Chris had more of a jestful nature.

"Um no. I'm anomalous." I told her plainly while trying **not** to look at _him_. However, having eye contact with Karlie was not comforting either. It was strange how she could go from friendly and comforting to police interrogator at the flick of a switch. I heard a weird noise come from Chris, who was next to me and I looked at him. He was staring down at his sister angrily as if he were having a mental discussion with her. Karlie cleared her throat and Chris looked at me, smiling again. I liked it when he smiled.

"I'm sure your family is very proud of you." He told me.I just nodded and decided to change the subject.

"They are. So do you guys miss the warm weather?" I asked them and we all settled into a much less awkward conversation.

I saw Karlie again in my Asian literature class. She sat next to me and her attitude had changed back to nice. She made jokes and rolled her eyes at the teacher's insistence that we use the proper pronunciation of the tittles. She made me laugh and I was starting to really like her.

By the end of the day I had about 10 other kids asking me questions about the new kids. Chris and Karlie were both stunning and commanded everyone's attention anywhere we went. It was so strange but I felt oddly comfortable with them even though, we had just met and even though I had and awkward moment with Karlie at lunch. Regardless of the strangeness, I had a feeling that we would be great friends.

Even though I had only started my cooking class, I had my first attempt at dinner one week after school started. It was ok but I definitely had a long way to go. Thankfully, Billie and Nala ate anything so my food didn't go to waste. During dinner, I finally told my brother and sister about my friends and they were excited for me.

Chris and his sister were very nice and they talked to me as if I were a regular girl their age. It was kind. Karlie and I had a few awkward moments when she asked more about my family. It was as if she didn't believe my back story at all which made me very nervous but for the most part she was a good friend and I could tell that she really liked me. We both found common ground when we talked about our dogs. She used to have a dog named Astrid when she was younger but it died. I promised her that next time it was warm, we would go hiking with Nala and my sister who she already liked. Karlie had a bit of an attitude just like Billie so I knew they would become friend quickly. By the second week of school there were no weird moments between us and we became good friends.

Little by little, I felt more comfortable around Chris and I could actually stand being five minutes around him without blushing. He was so easy to get along with but he made my heart beat fast every time I looked at him. He smiled at me as if he had lived all his life in darkness and the sun was finally shining or at least that's what I hoped he felt because it was what I felt every time I looked at him. Billie said that I had it bad and I couldn't disagree with her. I had a HUGE crush on Chris.

The problem was that I was 13 and Chris was 17. He could never see me in a romantic way, at least not now. Maybe when I turned 18 and he was 22 but, for now, I had to love him in silence and hurt in silence as other girls hit on him. He never responded to their advances but it still hurt because I could never act that way around him even though I wanted to.

The worst hurting happened three weeks into our cooking class, when he made his first dish that actually tasted good. He was so excited he hugged me. He picked me up in his embrace and kissed my cheek. My entire face burned and he looked at me with an apologetic look as if he knew I liked him. That's when I realized he probably did know. Any idiot with eyes could see that I blushed every time he talked to me or touched me. Chris was smart so it made sense that he figured it out, he just didn't say anything to be polite. Because he only liked me as a friend and didn't want to hurt me. That realization hurt the most but I could never stop being friends with Chris. So I slapped on a smile and pretended I didn't like him.

About a month after they arrived, I got to school and my new friends weren't there. They weren't in class or at lunch. I was worried so I went to the front desk to ask about them. The secretary said that they all called in sick. I thought about calling them on the televid but I figured they would want to rest. Plus, I didn't want Chris to think I was being clingy. That was on a Friday, so when Monday came along and they weren't in school I got too worried to ignore their absence.

At first I thought about calling but I quickly dismissed the idea. I wanted to see him. No, I _needed_ to see him. So I devised a plan to go visit him. I told my cooking teacher that he was out sick again and that I wanted to make an old-fashioned homemade remedy to take to their house. She loved the idea and made it the class assignment. I made a big pot of chicken noodle soup and tomato soup from scratch during cooking class and I poured them into travel containers that the teacher kept in stock. I figured that I could surprise him with some soup to make him feel better. That way I had an excuse to see him.

I used my tablet to hack into Chris's school file and read his address. Luckily, I didn't need to call my brother or sister to take me because their house was about a mile away from one of the bus stops on the route I usually took. I was hoping Chris would ask me to stay for dinner so I sent Billie a message to let her know I would be at a friend's house and would probably miss dinner.

I got into the bus and about 15 minutes later I was at the stop to Chris's house. I got out and walked to their house carrying the heavy bags of soup. It really didn't bother me because I knew Chris would love the surprise. I could almost see his face in my head. I just really hoped I had enough soup for everyone. I figures that if both Chris and Karlie were sick, their brother and sister would be sick too.

I was surprised when I got to their house. It was big, modern with architectural features and sharp angular lines that emphasized the modern feel of the house. It was a stunning house. I shouldn't have been so surprised by its extravagance since Chris drove a luxury car, but I was. By the time I got to the door, I was so embarrassed that I almost regretted coming. I mean, what was I thinking, showing up unannounced! The truth was that I needed to see Chris. I was so worried about him and with that thought, I pressed button to the door monitor. A beautiful woman with honey-maple colored skin, wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes answered.

"Yes? May I help you?" She asked me.

"Um. I'm sorry to bother you. My name is Camille. I'm of friend of..." The door opened and the lady on the monitor looked to the side rolling her eye in the process.

"LG! What are you doing here and how did we not hear you out there freezing? Come in!" Chris said and quickly ushered me inside. I was so shocked to see him smiling and perfectly healthy. Wasn't he supposed to be sick?

"I... I thought you were sick. I made soup for you in class. We all did." I said, getting more embarrassed by the second. Chris expression turned soft and he smiled at me.

"You made me soup?" He asked. I nodded and showed him the large bag I was holding with 4 large containers of soup.

"Its no big deal. I convinced Mrs. Harris to turn it into our cooking assignment. I just thought I would bring some for you and Karlie since you were sick but I guess you don't really need it." I told him as I blushed profusely. His smile widened.

"Are you kidding? We never turn down soup in this house." He told me and reached out for the soup. I handed him the bags. He took them and his eyes widened a little when he realized how heavy they were.

"How did you get here carrying these? The bust stop is like a mile away and these are heavy." He said.

"I wanted to surprise you?" I squirmed at how stupid I sounded.

"So you carried like five pounds of soup for me all this way? LG, you are officially my favorite person in the world!" He told me and then he kissed the top of my head. I felt a spark and my entire body tingled. Even through the tingling, I knew my cheeks were flaming.

"I feel so bad little G. We kinda skipped school cause our cousins are here to visit. I was going to call you tonight to get the notes once you got home from school." He told me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Its ok. I guess now you have some soup for tonight." I said, trying to make this embarrassing misunderstanding go away. He chuckled and turned his head slightly to the opening behind him.

"We sure do. Hey Karlie, Cam brought us soup." He yelled into what seemed like the living room.

"Cam's here?" I heard Karlie say excitedly at the same time a man said.

"Did I hear soup?" A handsome man popped his head around the corner, smiling. He came up to Chris and put his arm around him. The pretty woman from the monitor came in then.

"LG, these are my brother and sister-in-law, Harry and Kara. Guys, this is my new bff Camille." He told them.

"Nice to meet you." I told them. Just then, Karlie came into the foyer area to greet me.

"Hi kiddo!" She exclaimed and put her arm around me. "Do you wanna come in and meet the family?" She asked me. I was glad she gave me the choice. She knew I could get a little shy when meeting new people.

"Of course she does!" Chris answered for me and then he put his free arm around me. He has his arm around me! I felt like my heart would explode out of my chest!

"Come on into the living room and meet the family. Karlie will introduce you to everybody. I'm going to put this in the fridge where Seth can't get to it. Do you guys mind introducing her to everyone?" He asked Karlie and his brother and sister-in-law. Karlie rolled her eyes at him. She looked just like her sister when she did that.

"Not a problem. Hey guys, come downstairs and meed my friend, Camille!" Karlie called to someone upstairs as we walked into the living room. There were already quite a few people talking. A few seconds later, I saw two men come down the stairs with beautiful woman to joined us. They all were positioned in almost a semicircle around me which made me feel exposed so I started fidgeting a bit. I didn't like being the center of attention. Not one bit. Karlie must have senses it because she patted my shoulder to comfort me.

But it wasn't just the number of people that had me overwhelmed. I was shocked when I first looked at their guests. If I though Chris and Karlie were beautiful, their cousins were even more amazing. My heart was bearing faster as I saw the combination of brown and yellow eyes staring at me. Karlie took a step forward to start the introductions but I was frozen in place. Petrified.

"Don't get shy on me, LG. Everyone is excited to meet my and Chris's little genius." She told me as took my hand and squeezed it gently. I smiled and took a shaky step forward but the smile felt strange on my face and my feet felt like spaghetti. She must have just thought I was being shy again because she ignored my soon to be panic attack and continued with her introductions.

"You already know my sister and brother, so, let me introduce you to everyone else. These are Rosalie and her husband Emmett." She said pointing to the gorgeous blond woman and the muscular brown haired guy standing next to her. My heart started beating faster as I heard their names and saw their yellow eyes staring at me. Bump, bump. Bump, bump, my heart beat loudly.

"That's Emmett's sister Bella." She pointed to the brown haired flawless beauty next to Rosalie. Bump, bump! Bump, bump! My heart yelled even louder. Next she signaled to one of the two men who came down the stairs.

"That big goofy one there, is Harry's cousin Seth and that's his lovely wife Eve." Finally she pointed to the bronze haired supermodel looking guy that came down the stairs with Seth. He was staring at me intently as if he were trying to solve a puzzle. Bump, bump! Bump, bump, bump, bump! My heart screamed.

It was him! He was probably reading my mind as I stood there! It was all over. I was going to die within the next few minutes!

"And that's Bella's husband..."

"Edward..." I said absentmindedly in a stunned, panicked whisper, that effectively cut her off and left everyone in shock. All of their eyes widened simultaneously and then my hands came up over my mouth. What have I done?!

Even though in the back of my mind, I knew it was useless, I made a run for it. I turned and literally rammed my body into Chris. Thankfully he caught me so that I didn't fall back and hurt myself.

"Wow, hey LG. Where..."

"LET. ME. GO!" I screamed off the top of my lungs and he immediately let go of me as if I had tazered him. I ran to the door and touched the knob but Edward was suddenly next to me and his hand was on the door, keeping me from opening it. He didn't even tried to keep up appearances. He had run there at vampire speed to keep me trapped!

"What the hell man?!" I heard Chris yell and the same time I let out a surprised shriek.

This was it! I was going to die now. I knew why they were here. They were here for me and my brother and sister. Why didn't I realize it before? Why didn't I get one of my dreams? Was my psychic power broken or was I so in love with Chris that I couldn't read what he was? A monster! And now my brother and sister would pay for my stupid mistake!

Defeated, I sunk to the floor and covered my eyes. I didn't want to see them coming at me. The blood was pounding into my ears making it impossible to hear so at least I wouldn't have to hear who killed me first. 'Would it be Chris?' I wondered as my heart shattered. 'Please Edward, have mercy and don't let it be Chris,' I begged him with my mind and just waited for the end to come.


	6. Chapter 6

******************************************************************************A/N: Hi Everyone! I hope this clarifies things a bit. I will be posting some pictures soon to help you guys see who's kids belong to who... If that makes any sense;)**

******************************************************************************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**

* * *

**Chris**

We came to Canada to get away from the family after the deaths of our youngest decedents. After Danny, Aurita, and Leanna's death, we were all devastated. Leanna's death in particular caused a large rift in the family. Even in death she was still causing turmoil among our family. Everyone was blaming each other because of the pain we were all feeling, but when we got news of the fire... Our family could not survive the deaths of the kids and Jack, Leah's last remaining human son.

Some part of me hoped that Jack and the kids were alive since we couldn't find their bodies, but the problem was that no one could sense them. There were limits to how far the range of my gift could go, but Sarah, Adella and the rest of the spirit warriors could sense any living descendant. Our hope was shattered when we realized, we all lost track of the kids around the same time the fire was reported to start. It was a chemical fire that ran so hot that it burned away any traces of Jack and the kids. The authorities believe that Jack was working with some serious accelerants in his lab and that's why the fire was so destructive. By the time we got to the house, all that was left was a crater and ruble.

Their deaths were the final straw and our family ripped apart. Jake and Ness blamed their oldest daughter, Sarah, and her family for the death of their youngest child, Leanna, so they left Volterra to live in New York. Leah and Seth blamed Jake because he didn't stand up to Sarah when he had the chance. Sarah was heartbroken by her families' reaction. She was utterly devastated by the news of her niece's death and she couldn't bare the guilt she felt. Cam was the last piece of her sister, Leanna, and after Leanna's death, Sarah had hoped to someday bring Cameron home to Volterra.

After weeks of grieving, Sarah went into a rage and blamed her father-in-law, Marcus of the Volturi. Marcus had always been afraid of Leanna's power. She was far more powerful than any immortal he encountered so he kept her in check by making her a part of the Volturi pack. Sarah blamed him for treating her sister like a soldier instead of a member of her family so, after Cameron's death, she took her things and moved out of the Volterra castle and went to live in their Fiji home with Duilio. Duilio had no choice but to follow his wife, leaving his responsibilities in Volterra behind and for the first time, only two brothers stood at the thrown. Even though it was not her responsibility, Isabel had to step in. She was just as heartbroken as her mother but taking the throne was her penance for what happened to Leanna. The problem was that she wasn't Sarah so she couldn't lead the the Volturi pack; thus, after years of service the pack disintegrated. Marcus was furious when the wolves left the castle but mostly he was hurt. He blamed our families emotional attack on Sarah and he all but kicked the rest of us out of the city. With the matriarch and patriarchs of the Blacks, Clearwaters, and Volturi families all angry at each other, the rest of use weren't sure who to side with. No one was talking to one another so everyone spread out across the globe.

The Cullens were all divided both in location and opinions. Grandma and grandpa Cullen were in too much distress to take sides so they decided to take a vacation in Japan to do some volunteering. Jasper sided with Sarah so he went with her to Fiji to try to calm her down. Mom and dad both sided with Nessie but they were as angry at Jake as aunt Leah was, so they went to South America to live with Tanya and her family. Aunt Leah and uncle Kal took a plane to Mexico as soon as Sarah and the Volturi forbade them from revealing themselves to their grandchildren after Danny, Rita and Leanna's accident. They wanted custody of the kids but since Jack was still living and able to care for them, the Volturi brothers denied Leah and Kal's request to tell their own grandchildren that they were alive. When Jack and the kids died, they inconsolable and furious. Leah lost her twin sons and her three youngest grandchildren. She went into a blazing rage and blamed Jake for not controlling the feud between his daughters and for allowing it to get so out of hand. She disowned Sarah and her family which put Liam in a difficult position because he had imprinted on Sarah's youngest daughter. He made the difficult decision of staying with his wife, Dalia, in Volterra after Leah threatened to dismember Dalia if she came near her. Harry sided with his mother, and he would have followed her to Mexico if it wasn't for his daughter Karla. She was Leanna's friend and was taking her death pretty hard so Harry didn't want her to be influenced by her grandmother's rage.

I knew exactly what Karla was feeling. Leanna was my best friend too but I couldn't turn a blind eye to what she did to her family. Nevertheless, as angry and disappointed as I was with Leanna, I did not agree with what Sarah and her kids did to her. Leanna was dead because of them and for the first time in a long time, I couldn't be a Volturi anymore. It was too damn painful to stay in Volterra even if Marcus had allowed it, so Harry and I decided to get established in Denali so that we get away from all the family drama and so that we could find a way to move on. Denali was like home, so Harry was hoping that it would cheer both of us up. It was a hard decision for Harry. His youngest daughter was married to one of the Volturi kids so her loyalties were with them, just like Liam's.

I haven't lived away from my family for a long time so it was strange being away from them, especially being away from Volterra. As I looked around, my old home seemed alien to me. To make matters worst, the memories of Leanna were everywhere even in the Denali forest. I almost expected to see her hunting for moose in the forest. She was my best friend. I lost both her and her daughter, whom I hadn't even had the chance to meet. The pain of their loss was excruciating.

Harry could sense that I was struggling with Denali and on one of our hunting trips, we discovered a small little town called Canmore. As soon as we ran through the forest in Canmore, Harry and Karla felt a strong connection to its lands. They said there was something in the air, like whispers telling them that this was where we all needed to be. I didn't understand spirit warriors and their ability to 'sense' things, but I didn't need a second invitation. I moved away from all the painful memories and went with my brother to Canmore.

We needed a do over so I was glad we moved to a completely different city. Karla and I decided to attend the local school in order to keep up appearances and to keep our minds off Leanna. We enrolled in school and then we all tried our best to move on. What I never expected to find was an odd little odorless human girl who I felt such a strong connection to.

Camille was the most unique child any of us had ever met. She had no scent, other than the soap and shampoo she used. I was instantly intrigued by her. Of course, Karla, being a spirit warrior, was also attracted to her aura. She thought Camille might be a descendant from the Quileutes which didn't surprise me. After so many years, their descendants were all over the place but it was the first time that I too felt a strong connection to one of their decedents.

The others joked that I had found my mate but it wasn't like that at all. Karla felt the connection too. It was subtle, like some translucent connection that could almost touch but not hold. Plus, the kid didn't have a scent and she could not be tracked using our gifts! Even Karla couldn't track her! She only felt the connection when we were close to her as did I. We assumed that she was showing signs of a potential gift like when Bella was human. Her gift was so odd that even Harry wanted to meet her.

Camille was special to me. She was precious... so when I saw the terrified little girl in front of my eyes I instantly felt protective. I was so angry that I could have dismembered uncle Edward for scaring her like that. Her little hands were covering her eyes as if she was trying hide her face from us. She was on the ground, legs bent with her head against her knees trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Get the hell away from her!" I growled at uncle Edward in a feral voice that I have never heard before and my uncle stepped away with a pained surprised expression. I knew I was overreacting but seeing her like that was making me furious. I crouched next to her.

"Camille? Sweetheart?" I asked gently and I tried to pull her arm. She started shaking and a small high pitched shriek escaped her lips before she started crying. I wanted to take her into my arms but she was so scared that I didn't dare. I stroked her arm trying to sooth her. After a moment, she looked up at me then and at Edward, Seth, and Eve who were all directly behind me.

"Please don't kill me." She cried.

"What are you talking about? Why on earth would we hurt you?" I asked her. She sniffled a bit and looked at Edward with such fear and hatred that it shocked me.

"He knows why? He already heard it?" She said with a voice so furious that it didn't belong in a child. My mouth dropped open. How the hell did she know about Edward?

"I can't hear anything little one. Much like my wife, your mind is blocked to me." Edward told her gently but with a strained voice that was full of emotion. What the hell was going in with him? Cam looked at him horrified, as if she just perjured herself, and then she started crying again.

"Please don't kill me. Just let me go." She begged us. My heart felt like it was breaking from hearing her distraught voice.

I looked at Edward again to ask him if he really couldn't hear her but I stopped when I saw the way he was looking at her. Bella had the exact same expression. She grabbed Edward's arm tightly as if she were trying to brace herself.

"Go." Edward told Cam. Bella was about to protest but he stopped her. Cam looked at him suspiciously and then at me. Her expression was so hurt that I wanted to do was hold her.

"Just let her go." Edward told me. I mentally growled at him but I did as he said. Cam got up and she slowly moved to open the door. She turned the knob and as soon as the door was open enough, she ran.

"What the hell is going on Edward?!" I yelled at him as I turned to him. He looked at me with a hurt expression that made me feel guilty for yelling.

"How old is she?" Edward asked me. I thought the number 13. I didn't understand his question.

"Have you met her parents?" He whispered.

"No, they're in Russia. She lives with her brother and sister…" 'My God!' I thought as I realized what he was thinking.

"It can't be." I said more to myself as I ran through all the facts in my head. She was 13 years old, lived with her brother and sister, she knew about us, and her nick name was Cam for God's sake! I looked at Karla and she had the same mortified expression.

"It can't be her. They all died in the fire. We all had a read on them and then we lost it. Nobody can sense them!" She said exasperated. She looked as dumbfounded and guilty as I did. We have been with her all this time and we didn't even realize it! How could I have been so damn blind?!

"She's a bit older and she changed her hair, her eye color, but its her. I know my grandchild, and that's her." Edward told me with a grave look. Dad put his hand on uncle Edward's shoulder and patted his back.

"Look bro. I know you want to believe its her but…"

"It's her Emmett! Edward is right!" Bella snapped. Dad quickly took a step back as if he was startled.

"We all lost track of them. Nobody can get a read on them so they can't possibly be alive. Even Adella said that their souls disappeared from her sight and she's the most powerful tracker we have." Harry told her.

"How do you explain the fact that she knew who I was?" Edward asked him. Harry looked at me for help but I couldn't give it to him. Cam looked like her. Hair and eye color excluded, she looked like Leanna. I never saw it before but that might have been the reason why I felt connected to her. Cam not only looked like her but sometimes she even talked like Leanna. She had her same expressions and mannerisms. How could I not see it before?!

"Its Cameron. Its her." I told them. Harry and Karla looked at me doubtfully. I could see that they wanted to believe it.

"Go after her." Karla told me. "She trusts you. If you talk to her, I am sure that she'll tell you who she really is." She continued.

"I don't think she trusts me anymore. Did you not see how terrified she was?" I told her.

"She has a little crush on you Chris. You're the only one of us that has a shot. You have to try. If she's alive, it means that Jack, Billie and Jaime may be alive too." She said. I could see the hope in her eyes.

"Ok. I'll find her." But as soon as I said this I banged my head. "Shit! I can't track her or smell her! Damnit, I forgot she has not scent!" I said. How the hell was I going to track her with no scent and without my gift?!

"What do you mean you can't smell her? I can smell her just fine." Bella said.

"I couldn't smell her either." Edward said. We looked around the room and everyone but Bella shook their heads.

"She smells a little bit like Leanna only muskier. She also smells like wolf and its not one of ours. So maybe Jaime phased or even Billie." She told us. Seth looked at her intensely as did Harry.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked her.

"I'm sure. Cameron must be a shield but I guess it doesn't work on me." Bella said.

"You only smell one wolf?" Harry asked her. Bella nodded her head yes.

"Yes. There's only one wolf scent on her but I can't tell who. It could be that she was only around one of them this morning or that the other kids are still human. Jack is well past the phasing age and Billie may still be human too if she hasn't figured out a way to access her wolf." Bella told him.

"I don't understand why she would lie about her identity. And why would Jack leave his job after the fire to live in some small town in the middle of nowhere?" Harry said. I just shrugged.

"Maybe he saw one of the kids phase and wanted to protect them or maybe Jack himself phased and the kids are keeping him hidden. That could be why she told us that she lives with just her brother and sister." Karla suggested.

"And why would she think that we would hurt her?" I asked more to myself than to anyone else.

"She's Leanna's daughter. Who knows what Leanna told her about us?" Harry said in a snide tone. Bella hissed at him.

"She told them _nothing_. She wanted her daughter to be raised as human. That's why she kept her from all of us. If Cameron is afraid it must be for some other reason." Bella snapped at him. Seth stepped if front of Harry giving him a stern look that said 'watch you tongue' and took Bella's hand.

"Try to think Bells. You met Jack, Billie, and Jamie when they were all babies so you may be able to compare the scents. Do you recognize any of their scents human or wolf?" He asked her. We all looked at her but Bella shook her head.

"I'm sorry… I can't tell who the wolf is or even if its male of female cause the scent is too faint. She came here straight from school so there are several human scents on her." She told him apologetically. Seth nodded.

"None of this matters, the important thing is that, the kids are alive!" Mom said with hope. I nodded in agreement.

"Alright Bella. Let's go. Help me find her so that we can get to the bottom of this. If the kids are alive then we have to find all of them." I said quickly. Bella nodded and took me hand.

We ran through the forest hand in hand. Bella lead me to her within a couple of minutes and then she stopped. I could hear Cameron's steps clearly. She hadn't gotten far at all in this heavy bush.

"You can track her from here." She told me. I nodded.

"Tell her… Tell her we love her." Bella told me with a sad broken expression. I could tell that she was in pain from all this. We were all here because we needed a break from the pain, something to numb the fact that we had lost the three youngest members of your family last year and now it turned out that we were wrong. Our kids were alive and they've been within our reach this entire time. It was all too much.

"I'll get to the bottom of this. I swear." I told her. She kissed my forehead and then she took off, back to the house.

* * *

**Cameron**

I knew it had to be a trick but I ran anyway. I ran the exact oppose direction of my house, as fast as I could. They would find me soon. I knew it and as soon as they did, Edward would find a way to read my mind, if he hadn't already. He could have just lied so that I could lead them to Jaime and Billie. I wasn't going to fall for that.

I ran as fast as I could but he found me. After a while of running, I tripped and two hands held me steady. _He found me_ and I wondered if I would be brave enough to go for plan B. Would I be brave enough to kill myself? Or would I allow them to figure out how to get to Jamie and Billie?

"Let me go!" I screamed and he did. I didn't try to run but instead, allowed myself to fall on all fours in front of a large stone on the ground. I closed my eyes and slammed my head into the rock as hard as I could.

* * *

**Chris**

I followed her silently trying to figure out how best to approach her when I saw her loose her footing. She was about to fall so I caught her easily.

"Let me go!" She screamed out at me so loudly that it shocked me yet again. I let her go but instead of running, she threw herself on the floor and plunged forward onto a large rock embedded in the ground. I instantly put my hand in front of the rock and caught her before she smashed her head into it. I was so shocked that I pushed her away and she fell back hard.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?! What do you think you are doing?!" I didn't realize I was crying until I heard my voice. She got up slightly and positioned herself into a crouching position. Her arms were around her legs tightly and she looked at me. There were tears in her eyes too. Then she shrunk into herself even more. She was trembling but I ignored it and took her into my arms.

"Do you have any idea how long I have waited to meet you? How I lost all hope when you disappeared from our radars and we thought you were dead? I'm so sorry Cameron. I really didn't know it was you. I'm so sorry…" I told her. We all thought that we lost her forever and she had been right under our noses all this time.

"I don't understand." She said.

"Are you Cameron Clearwater?" I asked her. She hesitated for a moment but then nodded as more tears rolled down her eyes.

"Do you know who we are?" I asked her. Again, she nodded.

"You're the Volturi... You're here to kill me." She said. I looked at her shocked and hurt.

"What? Why would you think we would ever hurt you?" I asked her. She looked at me as if she were trying to read me.

"I'm human and I know your secret." She said in a hesitant tone that told me she was definitely a lying. She was hiding something. What was happening in that head of hers?

"No sweetheart. We would never hurt you. No matter what. You're our family." I told her. She looked at me strangely. I could see she was confused by this.

"I'm a Cullen so I'm like your cousin and, a long time ago, I was your mom's best friend. We were both trackers for our family until… Well… When your mom left our family it was… I thought it was the most painful moment of my life until I you, Billie, Jamie, and Jack disappeared from my mind. I thought you were dead. We all thought you were gone. Seeing you here, alive, healthy… Its like a miracle." I told her. She looked at me so unsure. She wanted to trust me but she couldn't.

"Cameron please. I only want to help you. I will never let anything happen to you. At least tell my why you can't trust me." I told her. She looked at me contemplating the idea.

"Was my mother one of you? Was she a Volturi?" She asked me instead. I realized Bella was right. She was in the dark about who she was. She probably feared fear us from damn tribal stories. We told the council it was a bad idea to change the stories but they didn't want future generations looking for trouble. Bah!

"Your mom was one of us. She was Jacob Black's and Nessie Cullen's youngest daughter. She was amazing and I loved her very much." I told her.

"Nessie Cullen?" She asked me. I sighed and nodded remembering that the legends were changed so that Nessie was never a Cullen. In their legends, she was Vanessa Black, Jacob's human imprint. It was their way of protecting half breeds. They didn't want humans to know that half breeds could be possible so that we could live in the tribe without discovery if we ever wanted to.

"Yes. Edward and Bella Cullen's only daughter. She is Jacob's imprint. Do you remember him from the stories?" I asked her. She nodded.

"The legend said she was human." She told me. I nodded.

"I know. There are a lot of half breeds in the family and sometimes we like to go back to the rez to live there. The elders didn't want you to know that half breeds were possible so that you couldn't identify us or our traits. They changed the legends so that we didn't exist." I explained. She nodded in understanding as if some part of her had always known.

"But if mommy was her and Jacob's daughter, then how was she a Volturi?" She asked me confused. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to explain this little detail because I knew that, to this day, being in the Volturi was a bad thing among the Quileutes. That's how we intended it to be.

"Your mom's older sister imprinted on a Volturi. That is how the wolves, the Cullens and the Volturi became one family. They united us so yes, your mom was a part of the Volturi because of that." I explained. She frowned, not liking my answer.

"Dad mentioned that the Cullens and the immortal wolves are part of the Volturi." She said in a low voice. My heart started beating faster.

"Jack? Jack's alive?" I asked her quickly. She shook her head.

"No." She told me. I felt my hear sink and break all at the same time.

"I'm sorry Cameron." I told her but her mind was somewhere else.

"Why? Why did mom's sister join our families with those monsters?" She asked me angrily, ignoring my condolences. It was strange but I got this weird sense that she was looking for a specific answer but I didn't have a clue what it was. I tried to choose my words carefully because I knew her angry stubborn look very well. It was the same as her mother's.

"She did it to protect our family and to protect humanity and because it was meant to be... If it wasn't meant to be then Sarah wouldn't have imprinted on one of them. You understand about imprinting don't you?" I asked her. She hesitated for a moment and nodded.

"This is all her fault." She whispered softly. Tears rolled quietly down her eyes and she seemed lost in thought again.

"Who's?" I asked confused. Was she talking about Sarah? This worried me. The only other person that said those words with such anger and hatred was Leanna. Maybe her mom did say something ...

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't change anything. I have to go." She said and tuned around as if to walk away from me. I quickly got in front of her.

"I promise you that it's the truth. We are protectors. That's what we do at Volterra. Its not the Volterra from your legends. Our family helps run it now so that the human way of life is preserved. We do so much good there..." I heard the desperation in my own voice. I remembered having a very similar conversation with her mother. She was just as stubborn and it worried me because Leanna's outcome was devastating...

* * *

**Flashback**

_She took the gun in her hand and look into its rabid eyes. He growled at her. She felt his rage coursing through her and his pain. There was always a little bit of human left inside them no matter how forgone they were. She felt it every time. They were in there but she couldn't access them anymore. She couldn't calm them like she usually did. _

_"The longer you hesitate the harder it will be." Chris told her. She stared at him hatefully even though she knew that it wasn't his fault. Sarah was the one who had given the command. Sarah was the one who had brainwashed them into believing this was the right thing._

_"He's gone. Lee. There's nothing left in there." Chris told her. Leanna growled at him._

_"Says her. She doesn't understand. Nobody does." Leanna told him as the gun trembled in her hands. She knew there was still a part of him in there but no one believed her. Chris look down. He felt sorry for her. He walked over to his best friend and kissed her forehead tenderly before he slowly reached for the gun in her shaky hands. _

_"Go back upstairs Lee. You don't have to do this. There is nothing you need to prove." He told her. Leanna shook her hand pointed the gun to the beast's head and pulled the trigger. She let out a scream, feeling his pain as if she had shot the gun into her own head. _

_Leanna screamed out and collapsed into Chris's arms at the same time the beast fell to the ground. _

_"Eve! Aaron!" Chris called out. He wished Leanna wouldn't be the one to kill them but every time she insisted that it had to be her. She said it was the least she could do. That their murderer should know what the victim feels. _

_Eve and Aaron came in running. Eve had her medical bag even though she didn't need it. Aaron quickly placed his hand over her to take her pain away with his gift but she slapped his hand away as she did every time. _

_"Get off me!" She growled at him as she spasmmed in Chris's arms. Eve pulled out a relaxant and injected her with it knowing that Leanna would never slap her hands away. Leanna loved Eve. Eve was the only one who felt something for the werewolves even though she wasn't as passionate about it as Leanna. _

_"We are just trying to do what's best for them. They are in so much pain and so are you. We are not monsters Lee. You know that. You know all the good our family does in Volterra, all the resources we spend on trying to help them." Chris told her as he stroked her head trying to calm her but she wouldn't be calmed. She hissed at him but that didn't faze him. He kissed her forehead and kept stroking her head knowing that her anger was due to the pain._

_"I really wash you wouldn't do this." Eve told her as she did every time. _

_"I have to. I am the only one who knows what they feel… I should feel it… I must feel it…" She told her. Aaron shook his head._

_"No you don't. If you would just let me…" Aaron started but Leanna cut her off._

_"Why?! To make yourselves and Sarah feel better about their murders! This is all her fault! She gave the order. She should be the one who feels this but she can't… so it falls to me to do the right thing. Again!" Leanna told them angrily but slightly calmer as the medicine started to take effect. Then, as usual the pain subsided and the tears began. _

_Chris signaled Eve and Aaron to leave before he took Leanna on his lap. Leanna tensed and grabbed a fistful of his shirt as she sobbed into his chest. _

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Chris told her over and over again as he tried to soothe her. In truth, he was angry and frustrated with her but he knew Leanna was not like them. He had to be patient. He had to give her time so that she could find a way to cope with all this. And so he waited…_


	7. Chapter 7

**********************************************************************************A/N: Hi guys! I wanted to let you know that I posted some family tree posters for this story. Please check out my profile for the poster links. Happy Labor Day!:)**

**********************************************************************************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**

* * *

**Chris**

That was the last werewolf execution before Leanna betrayed us. I shuddered as I remembered Leanna horrible outcome. I had waited for her to change but then I lost her forever. I looked into Cameron's eyes and I promised myself that she would not end up like her mother.

"Please Cameron… Come back to the house or better yet, lets get Jamie and Billie and the three of you can come meet your family." I told her. She shook her head.

"I can't… This is too confusing." She admitted.

"You trusted me before. I promise you that being Volturi doesn't change anything. Please just come back and let us explain…" I begged her. Cameron shook her head and my heart sunk.

"Why are you being like this?" I asked her after a moment. She looked at me, her lower lip trembling.

"Because if I say the wrong thing I could get by brother and sister killed." She said quietly. Leanna only had one daughter so I assumed that by brother and sister she meant her cousins Billie and Jamie, which confirmed that they were alive!

"We would never hurt you or them. I swear it." I tried to assure her.

"And why should I believe you? You are one of _them_." She said defiantly.

"So are you little one…" I told her. She looked at me as if I had offended her. She crossed her arms and glared at me. I smiled at her because she just looked too damn cute not to.

"You know its true. You know we're not your enemy. You were just as drawn to us as we were to you so some part of you must know that you can trust me. Follow your own instincts, what do they tell you." I insisted.

"I can't trust my instincts about you." She admitted. I was impressed that she admitted her crush on me but it only complicated things more. I cursed myself but I was still impressed. I sighed and kneeled in front of her. She shrugged away a bit but she let me take her hand.

"Listen Cam. There is a reason why you feel this way about me. You feel the connection, all this connection is saying is that I will always protect you. I will fight my own family if I have to but you can trust me when I say that they would never hurt you either. Not you or Billie or Jamie. We just want to help you." I could tell that I was starting to get through to her so I kissed her hand.

"Please sweetheart. Please trust us and let me meet your brother and sister. Nothing could ever cause us to hurt them. All we've ever wanted to do is protect you." I urged. She looked at me completely unsure and then she looked down at the ground.

"But dad said the Volturi were dangerous. He said you would kill us. Even mommy was afraid of you."

"Look at me Cameron." I commanded and she did.

"I will admit that there is a reason why your mother was upset at our family but there's a lot to it that you don't know, that you can't even imagine. I would be more than happy to explain it to you and to tell you about your mother but I need you all to come talk to the family. I know that you are scared but do you truly think that I would ever hurt you or let anything happen to you and your siblings?" I asked her. She looked at me for a long moment and shook her head.

"I want to trust you but… I just don't know." She confessed.

"Then why don't you let me talk to Jamie and Billie. Let them decide if you can trust me. If you can you, all come with me to meet your family and if you can't then we'll leave you alone."

"You would go away forever?" She asked me sadly.

"No. But I'll give you your space and hope that you change your minds." I said honestly. She smiled at me as if my response amused her.

"I'll call them." She finally yielded. I instantly got excited thinking she was finally going to lead me to Billie and Jamie.

"Great! You can call them on the way. I'll take you home and…"

"No!" She stopped me before I could finish.

"We meet at the cave by the meadow." She told me.

"The meadow?" I asked her, not sure of where she meant.

"I'll show you. Just let me call Jamie and Billie." She said and pulled out her phone. It never ceased to amaze me how tiny those things were now. After she entered her combination for her brother's phone, the screen projected out and Jamie's face came clearly into view.

"Hi Jamie." She said.

"Where are you Cammy? Are you in the forest again?" He asked her annoyed as he saw the trees in the background.

"I am but I am not alone. Meet me at the meadow with Billie. You know… the one with the cave and the shrine." She told him.

"Why?" He asked her suspiciously. I was at the other side of the camera scanner so he couldn't see me.

"You'll see when you get there." She told him. They exchanged some meaningful look and then she hung up.

"Ok. I'm ready." She said. I nodded.

"Um. I need to pick you up. Is that ok?" I asked her. She nodded.

As soon as I held her, her heart started beating faster as it usually did. I pretended I didn't hear it and ran through the forest. She pointed to where she wanted me to run giving me precise directions through the complicated forest. I was surprised by how well she knew the forest.

We got to a small meadow by a mountain and just behind some trees I could see the entrance to the cave. I let go of Cameron and she took my hand.

"Don't make any sudden movements." She instructed. I looked at her and smiled to show her I wasn't worried. I could handle a one new wolf with no problem.

After about a minute I saw why she told me to hold still. My blood nearly ran cold when I saw a cream colored wolf next to a vampire.

"Oh my God! Jamie…" I said from shock. Never in my wildest dreams did I think Leah's grandson could be turned into a vampire. He hissed and Billie growled next to him.

"Its ok guys. This is Chris." Cam told them. She was worried about me. At least that was a good sign because it meant she may be starting to trust me again.

"Get away from her!" Jamie told me. Billie let out a feral growl and Cam quickly got in front of me.

"No! Its ok. _Trust me_." Cam told them. Billie gave her a strange expression and Jamie just keep glaring at me angrily.

"Jamie… Please…" Cam begged him.

"Is the rest of your family here?" Jamie asked me. I shook my head no as I slowly moved Cameron next to me in case they attacked.

"They're at the house but they won't come uninvited, and neither would I. I just want you and Billie to hear me out and then I promise I will leave. But if after we talk you want to come with me to meet the family, I can guarantee we won't hurt you. Please, just let me explain." I begged him. He looked so unsure. Jamie and Billie both looked at Cam who nodded at them reassuringly.

It was strange how they both looked to Cameron as if they trusted her judgment more than their own, even though she was the youngest, but then again, I shouldn't be surprised, she is Leanna's daughter after all.

"Fine. Let Cam come to us and you can start by explaining what the hell you're doing here." Jamie said.

"Fine but are you two under control?" I asked them. Billie growled at me as if she were offended by my implication but Jamie held his hand out to her and nodded.

"We're fine." He told me. Cameron seemed uncomfortable with the situation as if she was afraid to leave me alone. I looked at Cameron and smiled at her reassuringly. She looked a bit unsure but she walked over to Jamie. He met her half way through and swooped her up in his arms.

"You ok?" He asked her in a soft whisper. She nodded. I was touched by how much he cared about her. Billie came over and nuzzled her leg, then she ran behind one of the trees. After a few moments, she came back dressed and stood next to Jamie and Cameron.

"Ok. Start talking." She told me. I knew this wasn't going to be easy but these kids were a _really_ tough crowd.

"My name is Chris Cullen. I'm Rose and Emmett's adopted son. But I am pretending to be Harry's adopted brother in this town. Cameron thinks we are here to hurt you so I assume you both do too, but I assure you were not." I told them.

"Then why the hell are you here?" Billie asked me. I looked at her and smiled sadly.

"We came here because… well because we thought that you were all dead and we needed to mourn you." I told them.

"Really… You just happen to move here of all places to mourn over our deaths?" Billie said sarcastically. Instantly I realized she took after Leah. She was sarcastic angry and extremely suspicious. But I didn't blame her, our being here would be suspicious to anyone.

"We didn't come here at first. We went to our home in Alaska first but when by cousin Harry and his family came here on a hunting trip, he and his daughter Karla both felt a connection to this place, too strong to ignore. They felt you… they just didn't know it. How could we? We had no clue that you were alive. We didn't even think to look for you kids. We were just sure you were all dead. You three and Jack... I'm sorry Jack couldn't survive the fire." I told them. Jamie looked at Cameron and she nodded her head as if giving him permission.

"Jack died trying to protect us from a vampire. The one who did this to me." Jamie told me. I nodded but at the same time I was shocked that Jack could be any kind of match for a vampire. He wasn't a wolf. Sarah and the other kids would have felt him phase if he was.

"Then you are lucky to even be standing here. Vampires are forbidden to hunt in our grounds but Jack lived outside of our territory. We have been worried about him for years. Its not safe for our human family to be so far outside our territory but he managed well without our interference. When you moved with him we debated about sending someone to watch over you but we thought that would only place you in more danger because it would draw attention to you. I'm so sorry. I guess we made the wrong decision. Everyone is going to be very upset that you were attacked." I told them. Jamie looked at me as if he were analyzing the sincerity of my words.

"Why would they even care? Why do any of you care whether we are dead or alive, unless there is something you want from us?" Jamie said suspiciously. He held onto Cameron a little tighter as if he were afraid I would suddenly take her from him. Cameron looked at him and shook her head. I got a sense that they were having some silent communication.

_"__We care because you're our family. _Cameron… you are Renesmee and Jacob's granddaughter through your mother's side. Jamie and Billie… You guys are decedents of Jacob's sister through your mother's side. And through your fathers, all of you are Leah and Kal Clearwater's grandchildren." I told them. Jack and Danny were Leah's youngest sons. Harry's twin little brothers so we would never hurt them. Cameron looked at me confused.

"So what. I know that grandma and grandpa were decedents of the original Clearwaters but that doesn't mean that we are related to any of you." Billie told me. 'Fuck!' I thought to myself as I tried to think of what to say. There was no way of putting this lightly so I just came out and told her the truth, just... not all of it.

"Your grandmother wasn't a descendant... She was the original Leah Clearwater. The first female wolf and the mother of my cousin Harry, the man Cameron just met. And the sister of the other man she met today, Seth. Your grandfather wasn't a Clearwater. He... he was the sort of like a reincarnation of Taha Aki. He became Kal when he and your grandmother imprinted on one another." I told her. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. Jamie was looking at me like I was crazy but Cameron didn't seem too surprised for some reason.

"Are your circuit's crossed?! That's impossible!" Billie told me.

"Its true. Come on Cameron, tell them. You just met half the cast from your vampire legends. Your grandparents were a part of their story too. They are shape shifters so they were immortal for a long time. But shape shifters have the option to turn back human so they did. They were a part of our family as are you." I told them. I looked to Cameron for some reinforcement but her expression changed and I was afraid that I made it worst somehow.

"Were grandma and grandpa Volturi?" She asked me angrily as she put the pieces together in her head.

"Not exactly. Not all of us are official Volturi _guard_ but we were all one family, regardless." I explained. Billie growled and Jamie hissed.

"They lied to us. They betrayed us!" Jamie exclaimed again and I shook my head.

"No. Of course not! They became human so that they could live and die a human life. So that you all could be normal kids and have a normal human life. That's why they didn't tell you. Being human is a gift and they wanted to protect that gift. Do you know how hard that was for them? Their other children, Harry and Liam, could never be human. They sacrificed themselves, they left Seth, Harry and all their immortal family so that they could give you all a normal life." I told her. She looked upset by my words.

"A normal life? How is any of this normal? How could we ever be normal?! We didn't even stand a chance at being normal and nobody told us!" He yelled at me. Cameron squeezed his arm to calm him. Jamie set her down next to him taking a step forward to guard her from me even though he was the one that was losing his temper.

"You kids were born human. Your parent's were human. If your grandparents told you who they really were then all their sacrifice would have been in vain. They never wanted this life for you but here you are…" I told them. I took a deep breath and continued. "I don't know what twist in destiny caused this but I am just glad that you three are alive. We all thought you were dead. All the supernatural gifts in our family and none of us could sense that you three were alive. Not the soul seers, not the spirit warriors, not even the trackers could find you." I explained.

"And that's how we wanted it to stay." Billie informed me. I took a deep breath and tried to hold back my emotions because for some reason that statement really hurt me.

"You don't even know the devastation that your deaths have caused us. You may not know us but we know you. You are our family and we love you. After we thought you were dead, the entire family ripped apart. After centuries of living together in one place, our family became distraught and divided. We were blaming each other for what happened to all of you and there came a point that we just needed a break from the pain. Everyone spread out across the globe and no one was talking to one another until a few days ago when Karla felt she was being followed during one of her hunts. That's why the others are here and why we missed school." I told them. Jamie looked at Billie. She looked guilty as sin and I could see Jamie's expression get angrier and angrier.

"I… I…" She stuttered. Jamie hissed at her and Cameron came between them which instantly set me on alert.

"Stop it. What's done is done?" She told Jamie. He stared down at Billie for a few more angry seconds before he turned to me.

"If your family was divided when why did they come here?" He asked me.

"Because no matter how angry we may be at one another, we still love each other and we would never allow anyone to hurt one of our own, and that includes the three of you." I told them and then I added. "Look… I know that the elders painted us at the bad guys and…" Billie cut me off before I could finish.

It wasn't just the elders. Jack was very clear that you all can't be trusted. Aunt Leanna was afraid of you." Billie told me

"I know that you think that but I can guarantee you that there is no reason for her or Jack to fear us. What happened with Leanna is a very complex story that I would be more than happy to explain once we are back at the house. Please… There is a LOT to Leanna's story but all you need to know right now is that there is no reason to be afraid of us." I told them.

"And why should we believe you?" Jamie asked me defiantly.

"Because we're your family. Seth, Harry, Edward and Bella are your blood. Your great uncle Seth, your uncle Harry, and Cameron's great grandparents... are here and they are desperate to meet you. All of us love you so much. You have no idea how happy they are to know you are alive. Do you really think that they would let anything happen to you after months of tears and pain over your death?" I asked them. They didn't respond. She seemed to be thinking of something.

"Great grandparents... You mean, Edward and Bella?" Cameron asked both disturbed and astonished.

"Yes, sweetheart. They're your great grandparents and Leanna's grandma and grandpa. You are the last thing they have left of Leanna. So you see, they could never, EVER hurt you. You just met them. Couldn't you tell how much they love you?" I told her, hoping that this realization would finally convince her to trust me. Billie and Jamie both froze suddenly. Jamie turned to Cameron while Billie looked at me nervously.

"You… you saw Edward Cullen?" Jamie asked Cameron.

"Edward can't read my mind? I guess I must take after Bella." She told him hesitantly. I realized that my previous suspicions were correct. They were hiding something.

"Why does that even matter? He's her great grandfather. She can trust him with anything, especially her thoughts." I told them. Jamie looked at me.

"I get that you feel we are your family but I don't know you. You are all strangers to us and we just want to be left in peace." He told me.

"We just want you three to be safe and happy. We already lost your parents… You are all we have left of them and we can't loose you too." I told them.

"What if we don't want to go back? What if we just want to be left alone?" Jamie told me. I paused uncertain of where to go to next. Jamie and Billie took Cameron hand in hand and stated to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled desperately. "Don't you want to get to know us? I mean… I know that we are strangers to you. I don't expect you to just accept us as your family right away but that doesn't change the fact that we _are_ family. Aren't you the least bit curious about us and about where come from?" I asked them. Billie and Jamie exchanges a look before Jamie responded.

"No." He told me and turned away from me again with Cameron at hand. I had this sense that they were hiding something. Something important. So I decided to try a different angle.

"What about your friends and family in the rez? Don't you miss them? Don't you want to go back to them? To your home?" I asked them. Jamie chuckled humorlessly and shook his head before he turned to me again, still holding on to Cameron's hand.

"How am I ever going back home after this?" He said as he waved his hand over his body.

"Harry's wife has the ability to turn vampires back to human and Leanna's older sister can call back the wolf so that Billie can become human again too. We can help all of you." I told them. I saw a sparkle glow in Jamie's eyes but Billie saw right through it. She narrowed her eyes at me knowing I was dangling and apple in front of them to see if they would take the bait.

"You can turn me and my sister human?" Jaime asked me with eyes full of hope. I nodded.

"And if we become human, we can go back to the reservation _with_ Cameron?" He continued.

"Of course. We would never separate you kids but Leanna's parents are going to want to see Cameron. Nessie and Jake will never take her away from you but they may want to move back to the rez to watch over her and visit her. I might want that too… but if you kids want to go home to live a human life, I swear to you that we'll get the three of you there safely and human." I told him. I knew that dangling safety and humanity would be too hard for him to resist.

Billie looked more and more angry and upset as I spoke but I saw the look of determination on Jaime's face and I knew he would comply. I got a sense that the responsibility of his sisters lives must be weighing heavily on his shoulders so this was his one chance to be a kid again in more ways than one.

"How do we get this done?" He asked me. Billie growled at him.

"Yea Jamie. How are we going to get this done without having them take Cam away from us?" She asked him specifically. He looked down at Cameron with eyes full of guilt.

"We would never dream of separating you guys!" I told her but she and Jamie were exchanging some meaningful look as if there was something else involved. Some other factor that I was missing.

"What about the Volturi? Are they just going to let three humans go back to the rez after everything we know? I don't think so…" Billie said with an attitude that reminded me of her grandmother.

"I know that the Quileute legends made the Volturi seem like the ultimate evil bad guy but they're not. Volterra is run by us now. All immortals have a place there. The only reason they wanted you to believe otherwise is that they didn't want you to go over there looking for us. We are not going to hurt you or let anyone else hurt you. Not again." I assured them. Jamie just shook his head.

"I'm sorry. But we just want to be left alone." He told me.

"I don't understand… We can help you. You know that we can. I saw it in your eyes. You want to turn back human. Why are you letting this opportunity go?" I asked him desperately.

"I'm sorry." Was all he told me before they disappeared into the tree line. I stood there shocked as the kids ran off.


	8. Chapter 8

**************************************************************************************A/N: Hi Everyone! Since the last chapter was so short I made this one extra long. :) I hope you guys like it! Please review!**

**************************************************************************************Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga and characters. I, Anita11, own everything else.**

* * *

**Chris**

"Fuck!" I yelled out as I fell onto my knees. I couldn't believe I failed. I wanted to run after them but I knew that if I did, I would be running after them forever. They would disappear into the woods and I would never see them again. The problem was that I ran that same risk by just standing there. After a moment, Bella came over. I should have known she would be spying. She came over and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know what to do aunt Bells." I told her.

"Rome wasn't built in a day. Let's just give them time. They'll come around." She told me. I chuckled humorlessly.

"Time? They'll be gone by tonight. They're hiding something." I said. She nodded.

"So are we. You didn't tell them the truth about Leah and Kal." She reminded me. I sighed.

"I told them what they needed to hear. Let's just follow them. You're the only one who can track them." I told her but she wasn't listening to me. I got up and noticed she was staring into the cave. She was glaring at it, her nostrils flared and her body tense.

"They've been here before." She said as she looked at the cave.

"Yeah, so? Cam knew this place by heart. She was able to direct me here through the forest." I told her, not knowing how much she was able to see or hear while she followed us. She looked at me and her brows furrowed as if she found what I said suspicious. She started walking into the cave like a woman on a mission. I followed after her and nearly rammed into her when she stopped suddenly about 6 feet into the cave.

"Do you smell that?" She asked me. I smelled around and I recognized a very faint but familiar scent.

"_Jameson_…" I said in a growl. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would catch that scent again. We walked a few more feet into the cave a found a small burial. There were several pictures covered in dirt and mold but it was clearly Jameson and his family on the pictures. Bella started digging the gravesite and she found the body of a woman and two children within a few minutes but no Jameson.

"He killed them. Leanna betrayed our family so that he could go back to them and that bastard killed them!" Bella said angrily. I was angry too.

"Its the virus aunt Bells. It was going to happen eventually. We all knew this. Leanna was the only one who refused to accept it. How many more humans had to die because of that girl's stubbornness?" I said. Bella glared at me in warning. She didn't like it when we spoke badly about Leanna.

"Why would the kids ask to meet here? Do you think they know?" She asked me. I really wasn't sure what to think.

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting this. I can't even fathom what kind of connection the kids could have to Jameson." I told her honestly. Bella nodded at me.

"Do think that's what they are hiding? Could this be why they are so afraid of us?" She asked. I had a feeling the question was more of an internal monologue she was having with herself but I answered her anyway.

"If they were hiding information about Jameson then they wouldn't have brought us here to meet. Besides, I doubt he could still be alive after all this time." I reminded her.

"This can't be a coincidence. They can't just happen to bring us to Jameson's liar out of dumb luck." She told me. I shook my head.

"It has to be a coincidence. What connection to him could they possibly have? They don't even know about werewolves." I told her. She looked around the room picking up each picture and smelling them.

"Cameron and Jamie have both been here but Cameron's scent is stronger as if she comes here often. I don't know Chris. She is Leanna's daughter. There's a chance that her mother told her about the werewolves." Bella told me. I quickly shook my head.

"If that were true, then she would've never have brought us here. Her mother would have warned her about what would happen if we found them involved with a werewolf." I reminded her.

"I think that's exactly why Cameron brought us here. I think Cameron brought us here to let us know that they know about the werewolves and what happens to them in Volterra. I think this was her way of telling you that this is the reason why they can't trust us and why they shut you down on your offer to become human." She suggested.

"Why? Why would they refuse to become human unless…" I started to think about how relieved Cameron was that Edward couldn't read her mind and then I thought about what they told me about Jack's death. There is no way Jack would have been able to take out a Vampire as a human. All the kids would be dead. Then I thought about how Cameron mentioned that Leanna was _afraid_ of us. _Afraid_… Not angry, not resentful, not hateful but _afraid. '__But dad said the Volturi were dangerous. He said you would kill us. Even mommy was afraid of you.'_ She had told me.

"Unless what?" Bella asked me. I looked at her still processing all the pieces.

"Unless they need their immortality and their powers in order to protect someone. Somebody that **_we_** would never protect… Somebody who's a werewolf." I told her. Bella's brows furrowed but I could tell that this thought had crossed her mind too.

"Why would they protect a werewolf? They seem so protective of Cameron. Why would they risk her life for one of those monsters?" She asked me. I started thinking about my conversation with the kids.

"I don't know if you got a chance to hear our conversation but Jamie said that Jack died trying to save him from the vampire that attacked them. There is no way that Jack could have taken on a vampire. He was human. I think that somehow, a werewolf tried to save them. Maybe it was Jameson or perhaps one of his followers." I told her. Bella looked disturbed.

"What werewolf would risk exposure to help them? Why would any werewolf supporter even help one of our own?" Bella asked me skeptically.

"Because of Leanna. There were several werewolves that were never recaptured after Leanna's betrayal. Jameson being the main one. He was obsessed with her aunt Bella. There is a small chance that Jameson could be alive or maybe its someone he turned. Once the kids were out of the rez, it would have been easy for Jameson or his supporters to follow Cam. She is Leanna's only child and as much as I hate to admit this, he would have at least tried to watch over her child after what he did to Leanna. Think about it. How could Jack ever fight off a vampire on his own? He would have been killed instantly. The only reason those kids are alive is because they had a werewolf to help them!" I told Bella. She looked at the pictures and nodded.

"Its very possible. That's why they're so afraid. If the werewolves got to them like they did to Leanna then they've turned them against us. We won't get them back…" Bella said in a shaky heartbroken voice. I shook my head.

"Yes we will. We are not making the same damn mistake twice. If the kids are siding with the werewolves who saved them, then Marcus and Caius can kiss my ass because I am going to side with them too." I told her. Bella's eyes widened but after a moment, she nodded.

"I am not losing Cameron over this stupid war. Maybe Leanna was right. Maybe there was a better way and they finally found it. If the children of the moon, saved Cameron and have kept her, Billie and Jamie safe all this time, then they are our allies, not our enemies. Even if its Jameson himself." She agreed.

"Now all we have to do is convince _them_." I told her sarcastically. She smiled at me.

"Maybe we should follow them and tell them together. Just the two of us. If the whole family comes, they may consider it a threat." She suggested

"Ok. Lets go." I told her and we ran off.

Bella was able to trace their scents easily. We got to an underground entrance that was deep in the forest and then the trail stopped.

"They live in a bunker?" I asked myself aloud. Bella was frowning as if she too didn't understand. She went to the biometrics pad but of course the door wouldn't open.

"Do we bust it open?" She asked me.

"This thing is nanite titanium. Its vampire proof but there has to be some other entrance because Cameron takes the bus to school and I doubt that she walks this deep into the forest to get to her house." I suggested.

"Do we look up her address in the school records?" Bella asked me but then she answered he own question. "No that's stupid. She wouldn't use her real address." She told me.

I took out my cell to project out a computer screen. I mapped out the closest living areas but there were too many.

"By the time we look through all of those, they'll be long gone." Bella told me. I let out a frustrated growl and then I thought of something.

"Let me try to track them again." I told her. She looked at me skeptically.

"She's Leanna's daughter. That has to count for something." I reminded her. I was able to find Leanna anywhere when I wanted to. No matter how strong she was, she was never able to fully block me. My powers had increased over the years and I could pick up glimpses of the people around me and follow their energy as if they left out a trail. The more connected I was to them, the brighter their trail would shine. It worked the same way for everyone except Leanna.

In the past, whenever I concentrated on Leanna, I would get a sense of warmth. Leanna and I were best friends but we were also like two sides of a coin. Like polar opposites we were attracted to each other which was one of the many reasons my friendship with her was so strong.

I felt the same thing for Cameron, only stronger. When I first met Cameron, the connection was much stronger than the one I shared with Leanna at that age. I predicted that, just as with Leanna, my connection to Cameron would only get stronger with time as Cameron came into her powers. Right now it was just faint but it was ever-present. Like the sense of feeling your heart in your chest. Its impossible but at the same time your mind can create that sensation if you concentrate heard enough.

I wasn't able to track the kids after the fire but I didn't know what I was looking for before. Now I know Cameron like I know my own soul, like I knew her mother. With Cameron there was no light, no trail, just like her mother when she tried to block me. So instead, I used my emotions. I concentrated on my interactions with Cameron, I concentrated on the warmth I felt from being around her, the familiarity, and the magnetism that we always shared now that we finally found each other.

At first it was just memories in my chest but soon enough I was able to feel that warmth in my chest. This warmth had nothing to do with my vampire gift. This emotion I felt wasn't really something supernatural. It was as natural as breathing, like when a baby calms down when the mother in in the room, even though he can't see her. I started moving towards the warmth, letting it pull me through the woods. The more I moved towards it, the stronger it became.

It wasn't long before I found the quaint little house but when we got there, I felt the warmth pulling me away from the house as if they had left.

"They're gone!" I said hopelessly. Aunt Bella scented the area.

"The scent is strong. I can feel the warmth in the air so they can't be far. I think I can track their car." She told me. I nodded at her and we both ran, following the scent. We ran right on the street but we were running too fast for the human eye to see. The street cameras may be able to catch us but we would take care of those later. We had to find them! We ran for almost 20 minutes before we saw the car. It was only minutes away from another major highway so we had to act fast.

"Go up to the driver's side and ask them to stop. I am going to jump onto the top." Bella told me. I nodded and ran to the driver's side. Jamie must have seen me coming because the car sped up. I raised my hand and waved at him, yelling 'Wait!' but it was useless. Bella managed to get to the top of the car as I sped up to the car. Bella looked like a woman on a mission. I wasn't sure what she was going to do but it didn't matter. As long as she was on the car, it meant that we couldn't loose them. They had to stop eventually and when they did she would talk to them. A dog started barking from inside the car, alerting them to Bella's position.

As soon as I was close enough I jumped to the hood of the car. This caused Jamie to stop suddenly and the car swerved to the side. From the hood, I could see Cameron wasn't wearing her seat belt.

"No!" I yelled out thinking she would fly out the window but Bella was already inside the car holding her great granddaughter. Jamie tried to regain control of the car but he was about to hit a tree on Billie's side. I quickly changed position and got between the car and the tree. The impact slammed me against the tree so hard that it was actually painful. The pain surprised me because I hadn't felt physical pain in a while.

"Chris!" Cameron yelled out but Bella held on to her tightly trying to soothe her.

"He's ok." She told her and looked at me to make sure I was ok. I nodded at her.

The car had stopped and now Jamie was glaring at me. He let go of Billie who was shaking, possibly about to phase right there in the car and Jamie was growling at me and Bella.

"Stop it!" Cameron said as she slightly got her hands out of Bella's grasp in a protective pose. Jamie and Billie were still growling furiously and Bella quickly placed Cameron's hands back behind her.

"Just let Cameron get out of the car and you can do whatever you want to me." Bella told them. This seemed to confuse them because they slowly stopped growling.

"I told you this was a stupid plan." Cameron told Jamie with a smug look that reminded me of Edward.

There were several cars who stopped to make sure we were ok and the humans were making their way over to us.

"There are humans coming. Please, let's get out of this car and go into the forest. We just want to talk again I know it doesn't seem like it but we don't mean to hurt you. We just couldn't let you run off without letting you hear our story." I told them.

"Your circuits must be fried if you think we're going anywhere with you after you just tried to kill us!" Billie spat out at me. I looked directly at her.

"I wasn't trying to kill you. I was trying to stop you and, if you haven't noticed, I am pinned between a car and a tree in order to save _you_ sunshine." I snapped at her. She glared at me for a few seconds before we heard someone yell out to us if we were ok.

Jamie looked at the humans approaching and he tensed. He nodded at Billie who got out of the car and opened the back door to get Cameron. Bella let Cameron go in order to get out of the car herself. Jamie got out of the car and opened the back for the dog.

"Let's go." I said and we all walked into the forest as the humans yelled out in confusion behind us. Once we were out of their site, we ran further into the forest at vampire speed. I stopped once I knew we were too far for the humans to follow and I turned to them. They stopped several feet away from me.

"What are you doing here?" Billie asked me.

"How did you even find us?" Jamie asked before I could answer Billie. Directing their questions at me but it was Bella who came forward and explained.

"I am a shield. Whatever power is blocking the others from smelling or tracking you, it doesn't work on me." She told them.

"Can't you people just let us be?" Billie said in an angry voice.

"No. We really can't. Cameron is my great granddaughter and you two are my niece and nephew and I simply refuse to live another minute without you." Bella told them. Jamie and Billie looked at each other and then they looked at Cameron. She smiled at Bella shyly and Bella smiled back. I took that as my cue to walk a little closer to them.

"Look. We talked a little after you left. We were trying to understand why you are so scared to let us in and I think we understand why you are afraid of us. We know the secret that you are protecting and we want you to know that we don't care. We don't care that you are protecting a werewolf. In fact, we're here to help." I told them. Jamie's eyes widened and Billie quickly placed Cameron behind her.

"How can you possibly know?" Jamie asked.

"I was able to smell a trace of Jameson's scent in the cave. We want to help you even if that means helping Jameson." She told them. I saw Cam tense when Bella mentioned Jameson.

"Who the hell is Jameson?" Billie asked at the same time Cam asked, "How do you know about Jameson?" Billie and Jamie both turned to look at her surprised. She looked down at the floor and played with her hands, just like Leanna used to do.

"He's the werewolf from my dreams. He lived in the safe house before mom and dad lived there. He killed his own family. They are the family on the pictures inside the cave." She said looking mostly at Jamie.

"You knew who they were and you didn't tell us?" He said surprised. She nodded guiltily.

"He felt so real, so personal. I… I didn't want to share him. I needed to keep him safe." She told him.

Bella and I both looked at each other worried. That was the same thing Leanna told me before she was exiled. _'I just needed to keep him safe.' _She told me once.

"Why?" I asked her. The three kids looked at me as if they had just remembered I was there.

"I don't know. I guess there is something special about him." She told me. It was clear that Billie and Jamie had no clue about Jameson.

"Is he still alive?" I asked Cameron. She shrugged, then shook her head.

"I don't know." She told me.

"So if its not Jameson, then who? Who are you three trying so hard to protect that you would be willing to sacrifice your own families?" Bella asked them. Cameron bit her lower lip and Jamie stepped in front of her clearly trying to keep her from blabbing their secret.

"Please…. We can help. As hard as it may be for you to believe, I promise you we will stand behind you against the Volturi if we have to. I can't speak for the rest of the family but I know that Harry and my parents will also join us in protecting your werewolf. We will do everything that we can to keep all of you safe." I told them. Bella was nodding the entire time I spoke so she added, "I promise too. Edward and I will make sure no one touches this werewolf. Its what we should have done a long time ago. We missed our opportunity back when Leanna asked us to help. Please give us the opportunity now. You don't have to carry this weight on your own like Leanna did." She told them. I don't know what Jamie saw in Bella's eyes but his expression changed. He seemed like he would be crying.

"It doesn't matter. He's already gone and you are never going to find him." Cameron said from behind Jamie. Billie's expression changed slightly which gave me the sense that Cameron was lying. Jamie was a vampire so his expression was statuesque and unchangeable.

"We stayed back to collect some things but he left ahead of us." Jamie confirmed. Billie and Cameron's body language clearly indicated that they were lying. Cameron shifted from one leg to the other and Billie couldn't look at us.

"Fine. That means that he's safe and there is no reason not to meet the rest of the family now that he is safely away. You can come to our house yourselves and make sure that nobody follows him." I suggested. I was trapping them. They now had no excuse to run away if this werewolf was truly gone. I didn't care. I wasn't a werewolf hunter anymore. I was just a man who found his long lost family.

"Is Edward going to be there?" Jamie asked us. Bella nodded.

"Yes. But I can guarantee that he won't read you minds. I can block him with my gift but considering that I am the one who can smell you kids, I think that one of you is already shielding the other two."

"What do you mean?" Billie asked.

"When Cameron came to the house, I was the only one who could smell that she had been around a wolf this morning. Chris is our best tracker and he cannot track any of you which means that the shield is both physical and mental so I greatly doubt Edward could hear your thoughts." Bella explained to her.

"See. You got nothing to worry about." I insisted. Jamie and Billie looked at each other. I knew that they were out of excuses. They looked at Cameron for direction again. She just nodded at them.

"Fine." Jamie said sharply. I smiled.

"Good. Let's go now so that his mind can be at peace as he runs off." I told him tying not to be sarcastic so that they continued to think I actually believed them. Jamie nodded and I finally felt the weight lift off my shoulders.

* * *

**Cameron**

I knew that we were in trouble but for some reason, going with them felt right. Chris was sneak and he left us without any excuse not to meet them. The problem was that Edward would be there and we weren't 100% positive he was blocked out of Jamie and Billie's mind like I was. I knew in Jamie's eyes that he didn't want to go but he had no other choice. We were all afraid of Edward because he was the only one who could tell the Volturi of what I really was. A part of me was terrified of seeing him again but the other part of me wasn't. He was my great grandfather, after all. He wouldn't put my life at risk by outing my werewolf lineage in front of everybody, would he?

We left Nala back in the house with some food and water while Chris called the others on his phone to let them know we were on our way. It was done. Now they all knew who we really were and there was no turning back. With that in mind, we ran off into the forest back to Chris's house. We got to the house within minutes. I sat on Billie's back while she followed behind Chris, Bella, and Jamie through the forest. She seemed tense and upset. I didn't blame her. Even though some part of me trusted Chris the other part questioned those emotions. He was Volturi and this made me nervous. Very nervous.

We got to the house within a five to ten minutes. Chris opened the door and led us to the living room. Everyone was there. Some were seated, others were standing. All of them were watching us. The large man named Seth looked like he had been crying. His wife was still crying.

My great grandfather looked at me as soon as I came in but I couldn't make eye contact with him after what happened. I was also afraid that he was reading Jamie or Billie's minds but he didn't seem shocked or concerned so I was almost positive he didn't know I was part werewolf.

Bella walked over to him and he kissed her forehead before he tucked her into his side. These two beautiful teenagers were my great grandparents? They looked Jamie's age! It was all so strange. There was a large couch waiting for us and a spread of snacks on the coffee table. I didn't even remember that I hadn't eaten anything until I saw the food.

"Thank you for coming. Please… Have a seat. I made some snacks for you." Kara told us hesitantly. We all sat quietly. I sat at the corner of the sofa and Chris leaned against the armrest next to me. Somehow, I felt safer knowing he was next to me.

"Do you want something to eat? You haven't eaten anything yet." Chris whispered to me. I shook my head but seeing all the delicious food in front of me made my stomach grumble. I saw Seth smile at me from across the room. He came up to the coffee table. He popped a cookie in his mouth and then made two plates of food and handed them to me and Billie. Jamie just stared at him. Seth probably reminded him of grandma.

"Thank you." I whispered to Seth. He smiled and went back to his wife. It was so quiet that it made the whole situation seem even stranger than it already was. We were sitting in a room across from the mythical characters that we grew up with in legends. I should have been excited but I was nervous instead.

"So what happens now?" Jaimie asked nobody in particular.

"Now we talk. But first we will introduce ourselves so that the girls can eat. I'm Edward and this is my wife Bella. We are Leanna's grandparents, Cameron's great grandparents. We were also good friends of your grandparents, Leah and Kal. Actually, more than friends. They were a part of our family." He told us before he looked at Bella and nodded at her. Bella looked at us and she continued their story.

"Right." Bella said awkwardly. "Leah was my step sister and Nessie's best friend. So in a way I am also your great aunt." Bella informed us. She paused and made a face as if she was uncomfortable with the conversation. "We are all so proud to see the three of you together, protecting each other." She added after a moment. Seth nodded and patted her knee. It was strange how comfortable they all were around each other. Like a real family.

"We really are. I'm Seth, Leah's brother, so I'm your great uncle. This is my wife Eve, she was also one of Leah's best friends. She's Carlisle and Esme's adopted daughter so she's a Cullen too. We are also the adopted parents of Enlei Clearwater who was one of Rita's ancestors so for Billie and Jamie, we are your ancestors too." He told Billie and Jamie. Jamie nodded and Seth just smiled at us. I looked at Karlie who was right next to him. She winked at me.

"I'm actually Karla, not Karlie. I'm your cousin. This is Harry, my dad and your uncle. Dad is grandma Leah's oldest son. This is his wife, Kara, my mom. I also have a little sister named Kiara but she's with her husband and her family. You have another uncle named Liam but he's also with his wife and kids at our main home in Italy. You've already met Chris. He's dad's best friend so he's also like an uncle even though were not blood related. Chris and dad grew up together so they are bff's. He was also Leanna's best friend before she… um, well, he's very important to our family. Those are his parents, Rosalie and Emmett." The beautiful blond woman, Rosalie, smiled at us and Emmett gave us a nod.

"We're very happy to meet you. Leah was one of my closest friends and I am happy to see the three of you safe." Rosalie told us. Her husband was rubbing her shoulder nodding in agreement. He was smiling cheerfully as if this wasn't the most awkward conversation ever!

"Well, that's everybody here. There's a lot more family spread out across the globe but hopefully you'll get to meet them soon." Chis said.

"We're just here to listen to what you have to say. After that we go home." Jaime reminded him quickly. I bit my lip trying not to make the situation worst by telling him that was never going to happen. I had a really strong feeling that our lives were about to change forever, I just wasn't sure if it was for the better or for the worse.

"If that's what you want then we won't stop you but don't you want to meet your uncle and cousins... Your grandparents?" Chris asked hesitantly. I noticed that they all looked at each other with guilty faces for an instant. Their expressions changed slightly as if they were concealing something. I felt Billie tense next to me. She must have seen the change too.

"I know Cam has another set of grandparent but aunt Leanna didn't leave her with them. I am sure that if she were here, she would want her to stay with us. I'm 18 so I am old enough to have custody of her and to provide for her, rather than have her stay with people she doesn't know." Jamie said as of oblivious to the fact that they were clearly keeping something from us.

"We can keep her safe. We have been this entire time." Billie added.

"Of course you have. You two have done an amazing job under the circumstances and we would never dream of separating you. Meeting the rest of the family isn't going to change that." Seth said. Edward walked over to me. I got a little nervous. He got on one knee in front of me and took my hand.

"What about you? What do you want?" He asked me. Those yellow eyes bore at me pleading.

"She's going home with us!" Jaime answered quickly. I could tell Jamie was annoyed that Edward was asking me as if I had a choice to go against what he just said. Jamie and Billie both tensed when they looked at Edward but he had that same puzzled look that he had when he first met me. He couldn't read them either.

"I don't think any of us are going home. I have a feeling this is where we need to be." I told Jamie, hoping that he wouldn't take it the wrong way because even though they were hiding something, I still felt that they were not going to hurt us. Edward back away slightly to give us some room but I could tell he wanted to hold my hand again.

"We are not here to take you away from the lives that you want. If you want to return to your home or to the reservation we will make all the necessary arrangements but we would like you to meet your family before you make the final decisions. We would love it if you get to know us instead of seeing us through the lens of some old stories the elders fabricated in order to keep you away from us." Edward explained.

"Chris mentioned they tampered with the legends to keep you guys hidden. I know that its not fair to judge you by what the legends say but aunt Leanna didn't trust you. She specifically wanted to keep you away and I guess that's what is so confusing." Jamie explained. Edward nodded in understanding.

"I know you are confused. What happened with Leanna was a very complicated story but we all learned a valuable lesson after it which is why we want you to meet everyone and judge for yourselves. Also, after you meet everyone, you can decide whether or not to let us help your werewolf. You don't have to give up your humanity to protect him." Edward told us. He was looking at Jamie specifically. Jamie sighed and nodded.

"Ok. So lets get going with this. What is this complicated story you all keep referring to?" Jamie asked him. Edward smiled at him and signaled Chris to take over as he went back to his place next to Bella. Both Jamie and Billie relaxed as Edward walked away.

"I was closest to Leanna so I will tell you the story. You see… Leanna was a very special girl. She was a spirit warrior, like Harry and Karla. Spirit warriors are connected to all life but they have special connections to specific living things, which they then specialize in. Some can manipulate the elements, or animals like Leanna's brother, others the weather like Karla, but Leanna..." Chris took a deep breath before he continued.

"Leanna was different. She was connected to everything! Her power was unlike anything we had ever seen before. Limitless! She was connected to every source of energy there exists from the earth to the sky and all the living things that live in it, even werewolves, so she was the first to discover that the children of the moon were more than just monsters." He told us.

"What do you mean? They are human by day and monsters by night so of course they were more than just monsters." Jamie said. Chris nodded.

"We know that now but when vampires first encountered the werewolves, they were monsters even in their human form. The werewolves have existed as long as vampires from the beginning but they lived in isolation for a very long time. Its how they were able to remain hidden from humans and safe from vampires. Even in their human form they have the instinct to live apart from people at the outskirts of cities or deep within the forest. Like hermits. They lived in small packs in either their human form or their animal form so they were never a problem. I mean… They still had the instinct to form packs but the packs were usually small and inconspicuous. So humans and vampires hardly ever ran into them. That's how they escaped extinction. The problem arose when our enemies recruited them to turn them against us. Our enemies changed their belief system, their instincts and even their genetics. Suddenly the werewolves came out of hiding. They were attacking more and more humans and attacking us too. The original werewolves used to run from vampires but the instinct of this new breed was to attack us. Even in their human form, madness caused by the werewolf virus caused them to attack us even though they had no chance to defeat us as humans. Needless to say, the Volturi had to get involved. Since Leanna, was the only one who was connected to them and I was the only one who could track them, she and I were the leads in our efforts to stop the werewolves." Chris told us. This confused me.

"So you and my mother were werewolf hunters?" I asked him disturbed by the idea. Chris nodded at me.

"Yes. The problem with that was that she was connected to them at a deeper level. She could feel their emotions and she felt pity for them, even when they attacked her, even when they tried to kill her family, she pitied them. In the past, the Volturi would kill werewolves on site. That's why the original ones feared us and ran away from us for such a long time. The Volturi didn't do it to be cruel but because they thought the werewolves were just animals and a lot of them were. Many of the werewolves loose their humanity after a few years. They survive on instinct. When Leanna made them realize that they still had some traces human emotions, the Olympians intervened and we started to find ways to help them." He said.

"Help them how?" Jamie asked him.

"Well… We captured them and studied them but after years of studying their disease progression, we realized that there was no way for us to help them. The longer we kept them alive the worst their quality of life became. They became the animals the Volturi believed them to be so we were forced to destroy them. I know that sounds harsh. They weren't just werewolves, they were human too, but we had no choice." He said. I looked at him horrified.

"Why?! Who cares if they became animals? Why couldn't you just let them be whatever they were?!" I asked him angrily.

"Like I said before. The previous generation of werewolves lived in isolation and were able to stay inconspicuous but these new werewolves were different. Our enemies conditioned them and change their instincts. They were killing humans and constantly attacking us. The Olympians exist for the protection of humans and the Volturi exists for the protection of our secret. Both families agreed that keeping them alive was too much of a risk. We decided to give them a good life for as long as we could at one of our castles and when the werewolf side took over, we destroyed them. It was hard but it was the most humane thing we could do for them. Many of the new werewolves would see what they would become and told us that keeping them alive was crueler than killing them but we tried our best to make them comfortable until the time came to terminate them." He told us.

"But my mother disagreed." I said. He nodded.

"Leanna was a sensitive girl. She wasn't meant for this type of life. She was no '_warrior'_, I used to call her the spirit mother rather than the spirit warrior because she was a nurturer. She simply didn't have the stomach to do what needed to get done." He paused for a moment and I could see his face was flushed as if he was trying to hold back the tears. The beautiful blond woman, Rosalie, was instantly at his side to comfort her son. She put her arm around his shoulder before she kissed his head. Then Chris continued.

"I'm sorry. Leanna wasn't just my best friend. She was like a part of me. Leanna and I were always on the same side except for this one thing. You see… Even though we kept the werewolves in a castle and gave them everything we could provide for them, Leanna saw it as a gilded cage. She wanted us to teach them how to live with the disease so that they could be free ti go back to their families for the few years of sanity they had left. She used to say that we could collect them once they were too far gone to live around humans. It almost sounds reasonable except for the fact that werewolves were completely unpredictable and volatile even in their early stages. The werewolf estate is always heavily guarded for that reason. It would have been like releasing an army of schizophrenics into the general population." Chris explained. I felt Billie tense next to me and then she growled at him as if she was angry at him for explaining this to me. I had suspected that she and Jamie had found something on my father's lab and chose to hide it from me. Now I was sure that's what they did.

"As you can imagine, the Volturi refused Leanna's multiple requests to release them. Since releasing them wasn't an option, she wanted us to keep the werewolves alive until a cure was found regardless of the fact that they were begging us to end them, regardless of the fact that they would become so volatile that they would hurt themselves and anyone around them, even other werewolves. She was being completely unreasonable! This caused a lot of tension between Leanna and her older sister Sarah because Sarah is our Volturi representative and our leader." Chris told us.

"But you are all immortal. Couldn't a cure be found at one point? I mean, is that so hard to believe." Billie asked them. Chris sighed as if exhausted.

"A cure… We've been trying for the past 50 years and have come up with nothing. We couldn't do that to them. Once the werewolf virus sets in the madness begins and no one can stop it. Every time they turn it only gets worst and more painful. Its like fighting a battle with an enemy that grows more powerful with every step you take against them." He explained.

"Why? I don't understand how that can happen." I said honestly. Edward smiled at me as if he knew that my scientific brain needed more information.

"Lycanthropy is a virus that slowly degenerates the human brain. The more that they turn the more the virus sets in and starts to multiply and attach itself to their brain cells until there is nothing left of them. Its almost like an advanced form of dementia." Edward explained. Chris nodded in agreement.

"So why do they keep turning?" I asked him.

"If they do not turn, the pain is excruciating. It's a catch 22, if they stay human at nighttime, the call of the moon is so painful that they have to turn and if they turn, the virus multiplies more rapidly and takes over their system slowly killing their humanity until there's nothing left. A lot of them drink themselves to oblivion to try to keep themselves from turning when the moon is out but usually it doesn't work. Only alpha males are strong enough to resist the moon and control the animal. The alphas possess some mental faculties in order to lead the pack but there are very few alphas. Only four that we know of." Edward explained. Jaime turned to look at me. I could see it in his eyes that he knew this already and that he was upset that I knew too.

"Jameson was an alpha." I said. It was a statement, an acknowledgement of something that I felt was true for a while. I could see it in my mind, feel it in my dreams. There was something different about him so he had to have been an alpha.

"Yes. He was the first alpha we captured and there isn't a day I don't regret it. He got close to Leanna. She was the only one in Volterra who sympathized with the werewolves so he began to influence her." Chris said. But Karla shook her head.

"It was more than that. It was like something inside her snapped, its like from one day to the next her mind, her behavior changed and we all became her enemy. He didn't just influence her, he changed her. He turned her against is." Karla added. Chris nodded in agreement.

"You're right. He did turn her against us. I could almost feel my bond with her breaking. She became angry, unpredictable. Her usual mothering, sensitive 'flower child' nature was replaced with that of anger and hate. I just don't know what happened. He started feeling her with impossible, dangerous, ideas and filling her heart with hate and spite for her family to the point that he convinced her to betray us. That was Jameson's last revenge before he left her alone in the mess he created." Chris told us.

"But my mom wasn't like that. She wasn't angry or vindictive or hateful. She was truly afraid that you. That's why she kept us away from you and from each other not because she hated you." I told him confused by his story because it didn't sound like my mother at all.

"Your mother was angry, hurt and confused. Anger makes you do very stupid things especially when you have someone like Jameson enabling it." Karla told me. Her dad, Harry, held her hand and looked at us.

"How exactly did she betray you?" Jamie asked them.

"She used her powers against us to help the wolves escape." Karla told him. Jamie seemed confused by this but he didn't ask any more questions. I was confused too. Her response seemed incomplete as if she was deliberately keeping something out of the story. What was so wrong about helping werewolves escape? Its not like anyone was hurt by it. Or were they just upset that she used her powers on them? There was a moment of silence as we all processed this information.

"So what's the big deal? So what if she let the wolves go." Billie said annoyed.

"The big deal is that she broke the law and put people's lives at risk. The werewolves were in Volturi grounds. She went against them, not to mention us. She acted alone on something that we had all decided against. Even if she didn't agree, she did not have the right to make a decision like that on her own." Karla explained. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"But Sarah did?" I asked sarcastically. I remembered how Jameson hated her. How he blamed her for what happened.

"Sarah is our leader. She had the responsibility of the entire world on her shoulders and you mother pretty much made it worst for her and everyone one of us. Sarah didn't put a laser to our heads and told us to side with her. We sided with keeping the werewolves in check because we have seen the devastation they cause for _ourselves_. Your mother was reckless." Karla told me.

"I think we heard enough." I said angrily and got up from my chair. "You don't know anything about my mother or the werewolves!" I yelled at her. She looked shocked by my outburst. Jamie got up next to me and Billie got up after him.

"I think we should go." He said. Karla quickly shook her head.

"No! I'm sorry. That came out wrong... It's just… Come on LG, you know I'm no good with words." Karla was fidgeting not knowing what else to say so Edward intervened.

"Please Cameron. You need to understand that we all loved your mother. She was my grandbaby and nothing she did can take away the love I felt for her but it doesn't change the fact that what she did was wrong. Even in the human world, people are arrested for releasing prisoners or mental patients without the consent of the proper authorities. It is the same for our world. What she did was not just an incredible betrayal but it was also illegal." Edward explained. I crossed my arms unsatisfied with his answer.

"So what happened to her after that? Did you arrest your own granddaughter?" Jamie asked him. Edward shook his head.

"No but it was clear that Leanna was very unhappy with us and with the situation. Her connection to the werewolves would cause her to be unhappy for the rest of eternity because she could feel everything they felt. Can you imagine having such a strong connection and then having to see them killed over and over again for the rest of time? We couldn't allow her to suffer like that so we came up with one solution. For all immortals, being human is a gift so we wanted to give her that opportunity. Leanna was _requested_ to become human so that she could live out her life at the reservation in hopes that she could finally find some happiness there. Sarah's children used their gifts to turn her human and she went to live with Leah and Kal." Edward told us.

"Why our grandparents? Why not someone else in the rez?" Jamie asked them.

"When Leanna came to the rez nobody from the old pack was alive except for Leah and Kal. They were the only ones who knew who she really was so they were forced to take her in because she looked like a teenager. They became her legal guardians and she started high school with your parents. Your parents were seniors and she was a sophomore but the boys took to her quickly and so did Rita. She became like their little sister really quickly." Seth told us.

"Did my parents know she wasn't human?" Billie asked him.

"No. Leah wanted her boys to grow up in the human world and Leanna would have respected that no matter how angry she was at us. Plus Kal was pretty much the only one on her side so she had a lot of respect and admiration towards him. Your fathers both had the potential to phase but without any vampires in Washington there was no way they could have turned so no one ever told them about the supernatural. It was the perfect place for Leanna to have the happy human life we all wanted for her." Seth told us and then he took a deep breath. "Plus the rez is the only place Leanna could be safe in her human form. We have a lot of enemies but none dares to cross the border into Olympic territory. We kept her human identity a secret but you never know who might recognize her. That's why the rez was the only place for her to go until she looked older and less recognizable." Seth informed us.

"Then why did you let my father move out of the rez? Why did you let any of us move?" I asked them. My father lived in Colorado and the three of us had to move out of the rez when he took custody of us. That's why this all happened.

"Because we couldn't force him to go back without exposing who we were. Plus, if we tried to contact him, it would have exposed his identity to our enemies. The identity of our human decedents is one of the best kept secrets in the world." Seth told us.

"Plus, much like grandma, Jack was as stubborn as an ox. There was no way we could have convinced him to move back. Not even Leanna was able to convince him and she was his closes friend." Karla chimed in.

"Was my mom close to my dad before? When they were young?" I asked them surprised even though I had suspected it. I remembered the way mom talked about my dad in the dream I had. She said to him that she remembered who he really was.

"Like peas in a pod. Both boys loved your mom but her and Jack shared a connection. At the time Leanna went to high school, your fathers were fighting over Rita. Leanna was pretending to be a teenager but she was much MUCH older and experienced so she was able to help them. When Rita chose Danny, Jack was incredibly hurt. I think that's part of what helped him and your mother bond. In a way, Jack was an exile too and Leanna was able to help them reconcile. It took some time but things seemed to settle down between the boys. Then they went off to college and Rita got pregnant with Jaime. Jack went into a rage and transferred colleges. Jack was furious that his brother had been so careless with Rita. I also think that Jack still had some hope that he would somehow end up with Rita but that was gone once Jamie was born. He moved to the other side of the state to get away from them. A few years later, Rita got pregnant again with Billie, by then your grandparents, um, were gone, so there was nothing to keep Jack in Washington. He transferred to a college in Colorado which was not protected territory. That's why we sent Leanna to bring him back." Seth explained.

"Jack had isolated himself from the family but Leanna still had a good relationship with him so we figured we would send her first to convince him and then we would resort to other methods. He talked to Leanna often but hadn't been around Leanna in a while. I am sure that seeing her after all that time changed something between them. Or who knows, maybe they just got drunk but whatever happened, they were together for a few months up in Alaska before she went back to the rez pregnant." Karla told us. I knew that wasn't what happened. My dad got infected and then they went to live in Canmore. I am not sure where I came along in all of that chaos but it certainly wasn't in Alaska or some drunk party in Colorado. Colorado was where my dad got infected and probably because of my mom. I could almost hear the sadness in her voice when she said, _"I'm so sorry Jack. If I had any idea he was trying to track me I would have never gone to see you…_" She had told him in my dream. My father became a monster because they sent her to see him.

"We still don't know why she kept Cameron's paternity a secret. We think she might have been a bit embarrassed about sleeping with Jack since he was Leah's grandson and our families are so close. Or she just didn't want us to get involved in Cameron's life so it would have been easier to keep us away if we didn't know Jack was her father. I don't know." Seth added with a shrug.

"Why would she want to keep you away?" Jamie asked him.

"Because she was still upset at us about the werewolves. She knew that nothing had changed since she left Volterra. In her mind, we were still killing werewolves so she was still angry at us. Keeping Cameron away was like her way of punishing us. We thought we had time to change her mind but time was taken from us. She died and we never got a chance to talk to her, to hold her, to forgive her or to ask for her forgiveness. Now that you kids are here, now that you kids know, maybe we can recover some of that time we lost." Seth told us. There was an awkward silence. Jamie, Billie, and I looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Kids… Please don't let Leanna's misjudgments or the huge misunderstanding between her and us prejudice you against our family. We lost Leanna because she was too stubborn and close minded but so were we. We were wrong not to take her pleas into consideration and we learned our lesson. We are not close minded anymore. We are your family and we love you no matter who or what you choose to protect. We know that you three might have associated yourselves with Jameson or one of his followers and we want you to know that we will support you. You have the full protection of everyone in this room. **No one **will try to hurt this werewolf you are protecting, in fact, we want to protect him or her too." Harry told us. Jamie, Billie and I all looked at each other nervously.

"Please… We have a lot more experience with werewolves and we can be very helpful. Besides, we would never hurt a werewolf that has managed to keep you three safe and alive. That alone means that this werewolf is worth saving." He continued.

Billie and Jamie both looked at me. This was my secret so it was my decision. I looked across the rooms at all their faces and I couldn't feel anything bad from them. I wanted to believe what they were saying way too much emotion to make an objective decision.

"I think we need to sleep on it." I told them. I saw Harry's chest deflate but then he nodded. Chris, who was still next to me, patted my shoulder comforting me.

"That's understandable. Its been a very long night. Why don't you three stay here? You girls can sleep in my room. That way Jaime won't be bored all night and we can make you guys a big fancy breakfast in the morning. What do you say?" Chris asked hopeful but also a little scared. I had a feeling he was afraid we would run off again. I nodded my head at Jamie to let him know I was ok with this. Billie just shrugged and crossed her arms. She had been unusually quiet but I didn't blame her. It was a lot to take in. Jamie seemed unsure but then he nodded back at Chris.

"Ok. Just for tonight." Jamie agreed. Chris got up from the couch. Billie gave no signs of moving so Chris reached out for my hand and I gave it to him.

"Come on LG. Let's find you and Billie a bed." He told me and started to walk towards the staircase. As we passed by Bella she looked like she wanted to come with us but she stayed in place, staring at me longingly as I walked behind Chris.


End file.
